Rendezvous
by spica01
Summary: Pernikahan dan keturunan. Itu adalah contoh dari sekian banyak hal yang ada dalam daftar hitam milik Akashi Seijuuro. Akakuro, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkashiKuroko, others.

Note: Ini Hybrid Cat!AU, jadi chara-chara KnB bisa berubah jadi kucing hybrid. Hahaha...

Warn: Typos, OC, OOC, penambahan fakta demi cerita, dan kemungkinan M-preg (mungkin...).

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, other brands or places, i gain no profit from this fiction.

Happy reading.

.

.

Lewat ujung mata, Seijuuro melirik _Audemars_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri. Hampir satu jam berlalu, dan otaknya tidak henti merapal kata bosan bagaikan mantra. Ingin lidah setajam pisau itu mendecak kasar—namun urung ia lakukan—jika saja tidak ada marga besar Akashi yang membebani nama depan.

"Jadi..., apa yang biasanya Akashi- _san_ lakukan di saat... senggang?"

Baru ia hendak meraih _flute_ berkaki panjang dari atas meja, pemuda dengan helai rambut sewarna madu di hadapannya kembali tersenyum setelah melontarkan pertanyaan kasual untuk kesekian kali. Dan itu hampir membuat Seijuuro memutar bola mata karena frustasi. Harum menyengat _bergamot_ yang tercium dari tubuh pemuda itu tetap tidak mampu menutupi aroma asli miliknya dari hidung Seijuuro.

 _Domestic Short Hair_.

Masaomi memang mengerti benar apa dan bagaimana selera Seijuuro.

Mungil, submisif, dan lincah saat di ranjang.

(Si Tua itu tentu membayar tinggi kepada informan kepercayaannya, sampai-sampai ia hapal benar kehidupan _sex_ Seijuuro. Karena, well... tiga kali sudah Seijuuro menjalin hubungan dan ia menyadari bahwa semua partner-nya memiliki tipe serupa.)

Tapi tetap saja, Seijuuro tidak tertarik. Ia masih betah melajang, dan tidak ingin terikat komitmen dengan siapapun dalam jangka waktu dekat. Puluhan kali Sang Ayah mengadakan kencan buta atau _omiai_ untuknya, puluhan kali pula ia akan menjatuhkan tawaran beliau.

Demi Tuhan! Usia Seijuuro bahkan belum menginjak kepala tiga, dan Masaomi bagai kebakaran jenggot ingin segera menimang cucu. Hampir di setiap akhir pekan, Masaomi membuat (memaksa) Seijuuro menghadapi anak-anak para kolega bisnisnya lewat kencan artifisial di kafe ber-interior Eropa atau restoran _michelin_ berbintang tiga. Masaomi akan mengabstainkan jadwal Seijuuro dari kesibukan kantor, dan membuatnya bicara omong kosong dengan orang-orang yang baru ia kenal hari itu juga.

Awalnya Masaomi memberi Seijuuro kebebasan untuk menentukan sendiri siapa pasangan hidupnya. Asalkan mereka terikat, Masaomi pasti menerima. Namun sepertinya, sifat keras kepala Masaomi benar-benar mendarah daging dengan sempurna. Berulang kali informan kepercayaan Masaomi datang memberi kabar bahwa Seijuuro terus saja mengakhiri hubungan yang telah ia bangun, secara sepihak. Hingga finalnya, Masaomi merasa ia harus turun tangan langsung untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadi Seijuuro. Walau dengan konsekuensi yang setimpal: Seijuuro pasti bakal mengutuknya sampai ke perut neraka.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa." jawab Seijuuro datar. (Karena waktu senggangnya sebagian besar memang dihabiskan dengan menghadiri semua jadwal omiai yang dibuat oleh Masaomi.) Lidah Seijuuro mengecap pahit-manis _pinot noir_ dalam _flute_ kristal di pegangan tangan. Potongan _smoked salmon_ dengan tomat, pucuk _capers_ dan siraman _herba vinegar_ masih tersisa setengah di atas piring miliknya.

Perut Seijuuro sedang tidak mau diajak berkompromi setelah debat panjang dengan Masaomi di Mansion Akashi tadi siang. Berdebat dengan Sang Ayah memang salah satu cara jitu untuk membuat Seijuuro kehilangan selera bersantap dalam sekejap. Kalau tahu akan jadi begini, sejak Jumat kemarin ia pasti memilih untuk kembali ke apartemen pribadinya saja.

Ya, tadinya ia akan mencoba menjadi anak baik setelah hampir tiga minggu tidak berada satu atap dengan Masaomi. Biasanya di setiap akhir pekan, Seijuuro akan tinggal di mansion besar Keluarga Akashi dan menemani Masaomi yang kini tinggal seorang diri. Intensitas pertemuan (selain di kantor) ayah dan anak itu memang berkurang—setelah Seijuuro memilih keluar dari Mansion, dan menempati petak apartemennya sendiri di _Azabu_ mulai tahun lalu. Dan Seijuuro berniat akan membayar keabsenannya itu dengan menghabiskan akhir pekan di Mansion Akashi. Namun, topik makan siang di Sabtu berhujan yang tengah mereka bahas benar-benar membuat putus urat kesabaran Seijuuro.

Pernikahan dan keturunan.

Itu adalah contoh dari sekian banyak hal yang ada dalam daftar hitam milik seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Dan puncaknya, Masaomi malah menggagalkan niat mulia Seijuuro, dengan mendepaknya keluar Mansion agar bersiap memenuhi janji kencan buta yang telah ia buat secara sepihak.

Sungguh hebat.

"Akashi- _san_ pasti orang yang sangat sibuk ya..." Eiji, nama pemuda di hadapan Seijuuro itu berujar pelan. Dari Masaomi ia tahu bahwa Kawamura Eiji adalah putra bungsu dari Kawamura Ryuichi, Sang Mogul pemilik Ranch _Wild Mustang_ di Utara Sapporo. Kuda-kuda mereka terkenal akan kualitas juara dan selalu hadir dalam pacuan bergengsi semacam _Osaka Champion_ atau _Tokyo Racecourse_. "Seperti ayah, juga _nii-san_." dahi Eiji mengerut dalam. Garpu di pegangan tangan berhenti menusuk sepotong jamur portabelo berbalut saus _bechamel_ terakhir dari atas piring keramik. "Ah, maaf! Bukan begitu maksudku..." rona merah muda merambati kedua pipi Eiji. Ia mengira telah menyinggung Seijuuro dengan menyebutnya serupa ayah juga kakak laki-lakinya—yang mungkin tidak mengenal apa itu waktu senggang.

Seijuuro hanya mengulas senyum hambar. "Tak apa." katanya, mencoba menenangkan dan membuat Eiji balas tersenyum kikuk. "Di waktu senggang, kadang aku suka membaca."

"Eeh? Benarkah?"

Bunyi samar roda troli yang menghampiri, membuat Eiji bungkam sejenak dari informasi menarik yang baru saja ia terima. Seorang butler _La Chateau_ dengan cekatan mengganti peralatan makan di atas meja dengan hidangan utama. Aroma _scallops_ berbumbu jahe dan _filet mignon_ dengan saus _rosemary_ memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka. _Pinot Noir_ kembali dituang. Dan dari kilatan ceria di kedua mata Eiji, Seijuuro tahu bahwa pembicaraan tentang 'membaca' ini, akan jadi berbuntut panjang.

Great.

TBC


	2. Rendezvous chapter 1: Invitation

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkashiKuroko, others.

Note: Ini Hybrid Cat!AU, jadi chara-chara KnB bisa berubah jadi kucing hybrid. (tapi sepertinya akan jarang terjadi.) Hahaha... -_-;

Warn: Typos, OC, OOC, bad language, penambahan fakta demi cerita, dan kemungkinan M-preg (mungkin...). Bokushi-oreshi!Akashi (campur-campur), Hard to get!Kuroko.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, other brands or places, i gain no profit from this fiction.

Happy reading...

Chapter 1: Invitation

.

.

Aomine Daiki adalah makhluk yang (kalau bisa) paling tidak ingin Seijuuro temui saat ini. Namun kesialan memang sepertinya belum bosan terus mengekori Seijuuro sepanjang hari. Baru saja ia duduk nyaman menghadap counterbar _Ishi no Hana_ seraya menikmati _mocktail_ delima dingin dalam gelas _margarita_ -nya, mendadak sosok Daiki muncul dan langsung ambil duduk di sebelah Seijuuro.

"Oh, kau ke sini juga..." Daiki terkekeh dengan suara serak. Alis matanya terangkat sebelah, seakan heran dengan kehadiran Seijuuro pada waktu selarut ini. "Oi, malam Ishigaki- _san_! _Gin_ dengan potongan _lime_ , beri sedikit cacahan mint, oke?"

Dari balik meja counter, Ishigaki Shinobu selaku representatif bartender _Ishi no Hana_ , memberi anggukan oke, dan mulai meracik pesanan Daiki.

"Sibuk berkirim teks mesum dengan kekasihmu, eh?" Daiki melirik ke arah Seijuuro yang terlihat serius mencumbu ponsel pintarnya. Tangan Daiki dengan seenak hati meraih sebutir besar stroberi dari mangkuk di hadapan Seijuuro, lalu melahapnya dalam sekali suap.

"Ayahku."

Daiki bersiul pelan. "Mulai menganut faham _incest_ rupanya..."

" _Shut up_ , Daiki. Aku serius."

"Kay." bibir Daiki mencebik begitu ancaman membahayakan jiwa-raga keluar dari mulut Seijuuro. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan kepala bocor akibat lemparan gelas, Daiki masih sayang nyawa, terima kasih.

Setelah mengantar Eiji sampai di kompleks apartemennya dengan selamat sentosa, Seijuuro tidak langsung meluncur pulang, ia memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa malamnya di _Ishi no Hana_. Seijuuro menolak halus tawaran Nyonya Kawamura yang memintanya untuk mampir sebentar—dengan dalih bahwa waktu sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Lagipula mereka-mungkin-tidak akan bertemu lagi dan Seijuuro memang tidak tertarik untuk mengencani Eiji.

Entahlah, Seijuuro hanya tidak tertarik pada pemuda malu-malu tapi mau macam Eiji. Seijuuro lebih suka tantangan, ia ingin sesuatu yang tidak mudah didapat hanya dengan sekedipan mata.

Omong-omong Seijuuro tidak akan kembali ke Mansion Akashi untuk sekarang. _Mood_ -nya sedang tidak baik, apalagi jika ia harus menghadapi Masaomi setelah ini. Ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Masaomi mengenai 'kencan buta' yang lagi-lagi gagal barusan dan mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke apartemen pribadinya saja. Tidak peduli pada murka atau ocehan Masaomi keesokan hari, Seijuuro dengan lancang mematikan daya ponsel dalam saku celana panjangnya tanpa ragu.

" _Mood_ -mu sepertinya kurang bagus."

Seijuuro gantian melirik Daiki yang tengah asyik menyesap potongan lime dari gelas _gin_ di atas meja counter. Wajah pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengerut tidak elit sewaktu rasa asam membanjiri bintil-bintil pengecap lidahnya. Benar-benar buruk rupa.

"Tepat sekali." Seijuuro mengangkat gelas _margarita_ -nya ke arah Daiki. Dan mereka bersulang diiringi denting ringan tumbukkan kaca. _"You just getting laid, huh?"_ ia berujar malas saat mengendus ada aroma lain muncul dari balik kemeja hitam berlengan panjang kusut milik Daiki. "Busuk sekali baunya."

"Oi! Oi! Akashi! _Watch yer freakin mouth, dude!_ " Daiki berseru dan hampir menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung di sana. Mendesah pelan, Daiki mengusap tengkuknya yang menghangat akibat efek gin. _"Yeah, sort of..."_ desisnya tanpa suara. "Tapi dia mengusirku, dan aku terdampar di sini bersamamu... Haa, sungguh takdir."

Seijuuro tersenyum remeh. "Bertemu denganmu di sini bukanlah takdir melainkan kesialan lain bagiku Daiki, asal kau tahu, hariku sudah sangat buruk." ia mendengar protes tidak suka milik Daiki, namun diabaikan. " Dan setidaknya samarkan dulu bekas-bekas bercinta kalian. Apa itu cakaran panjang di sekitar lehermu? Ryota sekarang senang main kasar rupanya..."

Daiki menarik kerah kemeja hitamnya menjauh dari batas leher dan bahu, ada empat gurat panjang kemerahan menembus kulit di sana, masih segar layaknya tomat ranum siap petik. "Seperti kau tidak saja, hey, Akashi..." balas Daiki mencibir. "Ini hanya sebagian kecil, kau mau lihat punggungku?"

Dan langsung dibalas cepat oleh Seijuuro dengan _'No, thanks. I'm not interested.'_

Pemuda yang lebih jangkung tertawa. _"Seems like someone not getting enough laid, huh?"_ katanya dengan nada mencemooh dibuat-buat. "Ada apa Akashi- _sama_? Ke mana kucing-kucing kecil manis yang biasanya selalu menempel padamu?"

Seijuuro mendengus pelan. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tanpa partner. Kalaupun ada 'kucing-kucing manis' seperti ucapan Daiki, itupun tidak sampai tahap yang lebih intim.

Hanya gelengan singkat yang Daiki dapat, Seijuuro nyatanya lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan cairan semerah rubi di dalam gelas. Daiki ikut terdiam saat Seijuuro lama tidak membalas kalimatnya tadi. Alunan musik ambient samar memenuhi _Lounge_ , dan cahaya _sephia_ temaram dari lampu-lampu gantung di atas mereka membuat tubuh Daiki menjadi lebih santai. Ini bagus untuk tubuhnya yang rontok luar-dalam. Sesi bercinta dengan Ryota bagi Daiki sama saja bagai menonton film horror: lelah menguras energi. (Menguras energi karena Daiki akan mengeluarkan jeritan _'manly'_ jika wajah seram arwah penasaran muncul secara mendadak di layar televsi. Dan setelahnya ia akan kelelahan akibat sibuk menjerit-jerit heboh sendiri.) Bukan ia tidak punya stamina, hanya saja setelah pacaran dengan Ryota, kehidupan seks-nya jadi sedikit berbeda.

"Kudengar dari Ryota, eum, Ryota sebenarnya dapat info ini dari Si Mata Empat... kau sedang maraton _omiai_ atas prakarsa ayahmu... benar?" Daiki bertanya sembari mengunyah kacang madu dalam genggaman. " _Man_ , itu sungguh kuno sekali... kita hidup di zaman _wi-fi_ , dan ayahmu masih saja berpikir ala penyembah menhir..."

Seijuuro tidak mempedulikan kalimat berbumbu hinaan Daiki untuk Masaomi. Ia lalu menatap Daiki sedikit terkejut. "Oh. Mulut Shintaro besar juga rupanya."

"Yup, sepertinya cukup besar." Daiki malah mengiyakan. "Makanya Si Takao itu betah pacaran dengan manusia _frigid_ macam Midorima. Mungkin ia punya _fetish_ terhadap mulut besar yang muat untuk..."

"Bukan secara harfiah, Daiki. Aku mengatakannya dalam arti konotatif."

"Oh." kunyahan kacang madu berhenti. "Maksudmu Midorima suka bergosip, begitu?"

Seijuuro tertawa pelan. "Kau tetap tidak berubah Daiki... masih saja bodoh."

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian, Yang Mulia Akashi..." ujarnya penuh sarkasme, namun sedetik kemudian Daiki ikut tertawa.

Seijuuro, Daiki, bersama Ryota, dan Shintaro, juga teman raksasa mereka: Atsushi, adalah teman lama sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku sekolah pertama. Mereka satu klub basket, namun tidak cukup dekat. Tapi siapa sangka lingkaran pertemanan absurd tanpa adanya simbiosis mutualisme itu ternyata bertahan hingga sekarang. Seijuuro sendiri merasa heran, hal apakah yang membuatnya betah bersahabat dengan manusia-manusia yang jelas sekali berbeda kepribadian bagai bumi dan langit dengannya itu, hingga hampir limabelas tahun berselang.

Seijuuro Sang Emperor, Daiki yang selalu ingin menang sendiri, Si Easy going Ryota, penderita tsundere akut Shintaro, dan Atsushi Si 'Aku tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali makanan'.

Bahkan satu sekolahpun tahu, kalau kelompok mereka sangatlah mustahil dan tidak lebih nyata daripada kisah-kisah penampakan _bigfoot_.

"Ayahku ingin segera mendapat penerus. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka diatur."

"Yeah, kalian ayah dan anak ini, sejak dulu bagaikan lubang hidung saja, dekat—tapi tidak bisa bersatu. _Wait_ , perumpaan macam apa itu barusan?" dahi pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengerut. " _Whatever_ , tapi mungkin ayahmu ada benarnya. Kau anak tunggal, Akashi. Setidaknya stop sejenak ego-mu dan coba buat dia bahagia." Daiki memutar gelas _gin_ -nya yang hanya tersisa seperempat, mata biru itu memperhatikan pusaran lime dan mint dengan seksama. "Kalau kau mau berkata bahwa aku anak tunggal juga, setidaknya orangtuaku bukan tipe semacam ayahmu. Mereka tidak pernah memaksaku untuk segera berkomitmen dan memiliki keluarga."

"Terpujilah keluarga Aomine." butir terakhir stroberi masuk ke dalam mulut Seijuuro.

"Oi, aku serius." Daiki lalu menghabiskan sisa _gin_ dalam gelasnya. "Meski begitu, aku tidak dapat menebak hati mereka. Apakah mereka berharap kalau hubunganku dan Ryota akan sampai pada tahap yang lebih tinggi lagi."

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan Ryota."

Daiki menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Inginnya begitu."

Kedua jarum jam tangan Seijuuro sudah menunjuk angka duabelas, tepat tengah malam, dan hari sudah berganti. Pengunjung _Ishi no Hana_ semakin berkurang, karena jam operasional mereka hanya sampai pukul dua dini hari.

"Oke. Terima kasih atas saran bijakmu barusan. Akan kucoba pikirkan."

Daiki mengangguk. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Hm. Aku rindu ranjang empukku."

"Ha..., sudah sana cari partner baru, lama-lama aku jadi kasihan padamu..."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu, berikan saja pada orang lain yang lebih butuh." Seijuuro merogoh saku blazer-nya dan mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar bill.

"Oh, ya. Omong-omong apa Ryota sudah mengundangmu?" Daiki tadinya hendak melakukan hal serupa, namun Seijuuro melarang dan segera membayar gabungan bill mereka.

"Undangan apa? Ryota jarang menghubungiku."

"Pesta menyambut apartemen baru. Ryota dan aku membelinya bersama. Aku belum cerita, ya?" Daiki menggaruk pelipis. " _Jingumae Residence, Omotesando_. Kami memilih gedung yang tidak jauh dari kantorku dan agensi Ryota. Belum diapa-apakan sih, mulai besok kami baru akan memindahkan barang." _trench coat_ hitam disambar dari punggung kursi, Daiki lalu memakainya dengan cekatan. "Karena mulai besok kami akan sangat sibuk, Ryota sampai mengusirku pulang agar ia bisa tidur cepat."

Seijuuro mengulas senyum mengejek. "Selamat Daiki, jatahmu berkurang."

"Itu pasti. Sudah, jangan dibahas." ia berujar lesu. "Akhir pekan dua minggu lagi, nanti kukirim detil dan alamatnya. Atau kau mau sekalian membantu kami pindah?"

"Aku berharap bisa."

"Tidak usah sajalah, lagipula kami sudah menyewa jasa pindah rumah."

Keduanya berjalan lambat menuju lahan parkir. Udara dingin membuat mereka semakin merapatkan pakaian yang membalut tubuh.

"Aku baru memberitahu Murasakibara, katanya dia akan datang bersama Himuro asalkan ada makanan. Dasar bocah besar..." Daiki mengaktifkan kunci pengaman _Lexus-_ nya tercinta. "Kalau Midorima..., biar Ryota saja yang menyampaikan..."

Seijuuro melangkah menjauhi Daiki, _Audi_ hitamnya terletak agak ke sebelah kiri area parkir _Ishi no Hana_.

"Datanglah Akashi. Ryota mengundang teman-temannya juga, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka ada yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Akan kuusahakan." pintu kemudi sudah dibuka. "Selamat malam, Daiki."

TBC

A/N: Hallo, salam kenal, spica di sini... Hahaha... ini fanfiksi pertama di ffn, dan fandomnya Kurobasu dengan main pairing AkaKuro (my baby belum muncul, masih disimpan baik-baik *peluk Tetsuya*). Maaf sangat singkat dan sepertinya tidak akan memiliki banyak chapter. Review akan sangat berarti, terima kasih dan ciao!


	3. Rendezvous chapter 2

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkashiKuroko, others.

Note: Ini Hybrid Cat!AU, jadi chara-chara KnB bisa berubah jadi kucing hybrid. (tapi sepertinya akan jarang terjadi.) Hahaha... -_-;

Warn: Typos, OC, OOC, bad language, penambahan fakta demi cerita, dan kemungkinan M-preg (mungkin...). Bokushi-oreshi!Akashi (campur-campur), Hard to get!Kuroko.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, other brands or places, i gain no profit from this fiction.

Happy reading...

Chapter 2: Taming the Storm.

Tangan kanan Seijuuro menangkap udara. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka hanya untuk mendapati langit-langit tinggi kamarnya sendiri. Seijuuro segera bangkit dan mengusap wajah. Mimpi barusan terasa begitu nyata. Ada hangat tubuh lain di atasnya, dan tentu saja mereka melakukan hal-hal nakal bersama.

Ah, frustasi seksual ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Setengah tahun tanpa partner, membuatnya hampir lupa seperti apa itu kenikmatan dunia. Terpaksa ia harus mandi air dingin, karena Seijuuro tidak suka menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang berkumpul di antara dua kaki.

Seijuuro menatap jam digital di atas meja, pukul tujuh pagi dan ia masih bergulung malas dalam selimut... benar-benar bukan tipikal Seijuuro sekali. Entahlah, hari ini ia merasa kehilangan energi dan tidak ingin melakukan hal apapun selain bersantai. Mungkin, efek peristiwa kemarin masih membuat macet sebagian jiwa dan raga. Yah, karena walaupun ini adalah hari Minggu, posisi Seijuuro sebagai wakil pemimpin dalam bisnis ryokan keluarga membuatnya harus siap siaga setiap saat. Setumpuk berkas dalam laptop sudah menjerit minta diselesaikan. Beberapa halaman mengenai laporan keuangan baru dikirim oleh bendaharanya semalam, dan lusa ia harus ke Kyoto untuk mengecek perenovasian salah satu bangunan ryokan di daerah Gion. Seijuuro harus siap jika suatu saat nanti Masaomi mendadak turun dari singgasana dan memberikan titah untuk menggantikan posisi utama dalam bisnis keluarga.

Ia baru menyadari kalau ponselnya belum hidup lagi sejak semalam. Sedikit terhuyung, Seijuuro meraih celana panjang hitam bekas kemarin yang tersampir rapi di ujung ranjang. Ugh _, morning wood_ -nya benar-benar merusak konsentrasi!

Saat layar terang menerpa mata, nyatanya tidak ada satupun pesan Masaomi di sana. Kedua alis Seijuuro bertaut. Apa Masaomi sekarang sudah mencoret nama Seijuuro dari daftar anggota keluarga? Ia lumayan terkejut saat Sang Ayah tidak meninggalkan satupun ancaman atau petuah dalam mailbox ponselnya.

Apa Masaomi mulai menyerah dengan segala kelakuan Seijuuro?

 _/ Setidaknya stop sejenak ego-mu dan coba buat dia bahagia.../_

Kalimat sok bijak dari Daiki semalam, berputar lagi dalam memori. Apa Seijuuro sekarang memang harus berhenti main-main dan menyanggupi permintaan Masaomi untuk berkomitmen?

Apakah ia siap?

Dilemparnya ponsel malang itu ke sudut ranjang. Besok saja ia selesaikan semua, Seijuuro akan langsung menghadapi ayahnya tanpa gentar. Untuk sekarang, biarkan dulu ia mengurusi masalah pribadi yang sungguh mengganggu para laki-laki di pagi hari.

Secangkir susu vanila hangat baru selesai dibuat dan Seijuuro berniat meletakkan porselen Italia itu di sebelah laptop yang menyala, saat tiba-tiba saja bel pintu depan berbunyi. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan menuju interkom, sementara otaknya menduga-duga siapakah gerangan yang menyambangi apartemennya di Minggu pagi.

Ayahnya? Mungkin saja. Toh, Seijuuro sudah biasa menerima murka Masaomi jika ia berulah di kemarin hari.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi..."

Kedua alis Seijuuro terangkat begitu melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya.

Berdiri tegap dalam balutan sweater abu-abu, Midorima Shintaro terlihat kikuk saat mengucapkan salam.

"Masuklah."

Seijuuro memberi isyarat dengan anggukan kepala setelah pintu depan terbuka. Ia membiarkan Shintaro mengganti sepasang pantofel hitam miliknya dengan slipper rumah yang tersedia di _genkan_.

"Permisi-nanodayo..."

Seijuuro memimpin di depan. Tidak ada kalimat keluar, hanya langkah-langkah halus mereka yang terdengar menggesek parket kayu penutup lantai. Seijuuro berhenti saat mencapai meja kopi ruang tengah. Otomatis Shintaro mengikuti gerakannya.

"Jadi..." Seijuuro menatap mata sebening emerald milik Shintaro, kalimatnya menggantung di udara.

Pemuda yang ditatap hanya menghela napas ringan. "Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku mendatangi apartemenmu—yang kurasa memang belum pernah sama sekali—setelah kau angkat kaki dari mansion, tanyakan sendiri pada Paman Akashi."

Sudut bibir Seijuuro tertarik ke atas. "Oh. Jadi sekarang kau mengabdi pada ayahku? Memangnya informasi apa saja yang sudah kau dapat? Tentang kehidupan pribadiku? Atau apa?" Seijuuro memberondong Shintaro dengan serentetan pertanyaan. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menceramahiku, aku sibuk." ia menunjuk laptop di atas meja kopi.

Shintaro lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Bukan-nodayo. Aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri. Boleh aku menaruh barang belanjaanku dulu? Baru nanti kita bicara..."

Seijuuro menatap kantung plastik berlogo minimarket 24 jam yang berada dalam pegangan tangan Shintaro. Juga gulungan kertas tissue putih dengan mahkota-mahkota bunga kuning lembut menyembul di ujungnya.

"Silakan. Anggap rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

"Di mana dapurnya?"

Sang Tuan Rumah menunjuk koridor panjang yang mengarah ke bagian belakang apartemen. Shintaro memasang wajah tertekuk dan bergegas berlalu dari hadapan Seijuuro. Sebentar saja, bunyi kelontang barang-barang _stainless_ terdengar nyaring memenuhi apartemen. Seijuuro bertaruh kalau Shintaro memaksakan diri untuk memasak.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, sahabatnya yang mengidap _tsundere_ tingkat tinggi itu tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Walaupun sepertinya terpaksa, tapi melihat tingkah laku Shintaro barusan, tenyata cukup membuat Seijuuro terhibur juga.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan Seijuuro kini sudah berpindah tempat—ia merasa kesepian di ruang tengah—dan memilih duduk manis di kursi makan, sementara Shintaro mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci alumunium di atas kompor. Jemari Seijuuro sibuk menari pada keyboard laptop, bertekad untuk menyelesaikan laporan secepat mungkin sebelum ia berangkat ke Kyoto. Susu vanila dalam cangkir hanya tinggal bersisa setengah, dan perutnya bersorak karena ia tidak perlu makan roti hasil panggangan _toaster_ atau _delivery service_ di pagi hari.

"Singkirkan sejenak laptop sialmu, dan makan dulu-nodayo."

Di hadapan Seijuuro, Shintaro membawa nampan dengan mangkuk-mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan uap panas ke udara. Harum _dashi_ dan daun bawang iris membuat liur Seijuuro hampir saja menetes.

"Lemari esmu perlu mengalami revolusi." ujar Shintaro dengan nada serius. "Singkirkan kaleng-kaleng bir dan makanan penuh MSG itu dari sana! Spasinya sangat luas untuk ratusan ikat bayam, selada, lobak, atau wortel." kacamatanya berembun akibat uap, namun Shintaro masih bisa melancarkan cercaan pada lemari es Seijuuro.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, ingat?" jadi buat apa mengisi lemari es dengan bahan mentah jika hanya akan terbuang percuma?

"Bagaimana dengan buah-buahan?"

" _Deal_." tanpa banyak berpikir, Seijuuro mengangguk setuju.

Nampan diletakkan, keduanya lalu makan dalam diam. Nasi pulen yang disatukan dengan makarel goreng dan hangat sup tofu benar-benar serasa surga bagi Seijuuro. Memang sederhana, namun masakan rumah selalu bisa membawa memorinya kembali pada masa-masa silam. Saat di mana Seijuuro kecil dan keluarganya masih menetap di Kyoto.

Saat di mana Akashi Shiori masih menjejak langkah dan menghembuskan napas di bumi.

"Jadi... apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau tidak bertugas? Bagaimana kabar Momiji?"

"Hari ini aku _shift_ siang. Momiji baik-baik saja dan dia ada di rumah orangtua Kazu."

"Apa ini karena ayah?"

Shintaro membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang menuruni batang hidung. "Ya dan tidak." ia berujar seraya meraih gelas tinggi berisi air mineral. "Ya, sebenarnya kemarin, Paman Akashi mengunjungi rumah sakit. Sedikit berbicara tentangmu, dan tidak, beliau tidak menyuruhku kemari. Ini atas inisiatifku sendiri."

Gerakan menyendok kuah sup terhenti. Lidah Seijuuro mendadak kelu mendengar informasi dari Shintaro. Ayahnya... ke rumah sakit?

"Tenanglah. Beliau hanya cek tekanan darah. Sedikit migrain dan masalah lambung. Tidak ada penyakit berat menggerogoti." Shintaro mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi siapa tahu, kalau di kemudian hari Paman Akashi mengalaminya juga. Apalagi dengan sikapmu terhadap beliau selama ini..."

Huh, tentu Shintaro sangat yakin kalau Seijuuro akan menjadi salah satu penyebab kematian Akashi Masaomi suatu hari nanti.

"Sikapku?" Seijuuro bertanya tidak suka, walau ia mengerti benar apa maksud Shintaro.

"Ayolah, Akashi... kau tahu sendiri usianya sudah memasuki batas lanjut. Stress dan segala macam pikiran yang bertumpuk dapat membuat Paman Akashi ambruk suatu waktu. Apa kau menginginkan semua itu terjadi?"

"Tidak." balasnya cepat. Kedua manik rubi Seijuuro menatap lima tangkai anyelir kuning dalam vas berisi air yang tadi baru diletakkan Shintaro di sana.

"Anyelir kuning adalah _lucky item_ untuk Sagitarius hari ini-nodayo."

Shintaro dan obsesinya terhadap ramalan bintang.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku harus menyetujui perjodohan yang diprakarsai oleh ayah begitu? Meski tanpa melibatkan perasaanku?"

Shintaro meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. "Kau bisa mulai dengan mengenal partner-mu dulu, setelah itu mungkin..."

"Mudah bicara bagimu. Kau dan Takao terikat karena keinginan sendiri, kalian sudah memiliki Momiji." Seijuuro mengatakan itu dengan suara hambar. "Atsushi dan Himuro, bahkan Daiki juga Ryota. Kalian sungguh beruntung... terikat karena perasaan masing-masing..."

Shintaro mendadak merasa kasihan pada Seijuuro. Sosok dengan harga diri setinggi langit itu entah kenapa, begitu kecil dan rapuh di matanya saat ini. Begitu kesepian, terasing dalam sangkar besi jauh di sudut hati.

"Cobalah berkomunikasi dengan Paman Akashi. Tanggalkan idealisme kalian, dan bicaralah dengan kepala dingin. Suarakan apa yang selama ini kau pendam. Ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik, walau caranya mungkin terlihat salah di matamu."

Karena Shintaro tahu, kalau mereka hanya mengalami miskomunikasi. Semua terhitung sejak kematian Shiori, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Shintaro adalah saksi mata perubahan sikap Seijuuro terhadap lingkungan sekitar, juga terhadap Masaomi. Kehilangan sosok ibu dalam keluarga, bagai memunculkan sisi Seijuuro yang lain, juga menciptakan jurang tak kasat mata di antara keduanya.

"Heh. Lucu sekali." Seijuuro terkekeh tanpa suara.

" _Pardon me_?"

Si Pemuda berambut merah menatap Shintaro dengan senyum tipis. "Kalian seperti memiliki telepati. Kau... juga Daiki."

Wajah Shintaro mendadak berkerut-kerut bagai menahan sembelit sewaktu mendengar namanya disejajarkan dengan nama Aomine Daiki dalam satu klausa.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Si Mesum itu-nodayo!"

"Tidak." air dalam gelas diteguk sedikit. "Hanya saja, semalampun Daiki mengatakan hal yang hampir serupa denganmu. Kalian ini benar-benar suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain ya?"

(Karena sahabat yang baik memang semestinya begitu.)

"Kau bertemu dengan Aomine?"

"Ya, setelah menghadiri kencan buta dengan anak salah satu kolega ayah, kami bertemu di bar. Ia mengundangku untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan apartemen baru mereka, dua minggu lagi."

Shintaro bersandar pada punggung kursi, matanya menatap taman indoor mini lewat jendela kaca geser yang melingkupi bagian belakang ruang makan Seijuuro.

"Ah. Kise sudah cerita padaku. Dia sangat—antusias? Entahlah, tapi aku mungkin tidak bisa datang. Kazu berangkat ke Hakodate minggu depan, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan jadwalku..."

Seijuuro beranjak untuk membawa peralatan makannya dan Shintaro menuju bak cuci piring. "Aku juga." ujarnya di antara deras aliran air dari keran. "Setelah menemui ayah besok, aku akan ke Kyoto." harum sabun lemon memenuhi udara. "Bagian selatan salah satu bangunan ryokan yang ada di Gion direnovasi, dan aku akan mengecek pembangunannya."

Shintaro mengangguk paham. "Selamat jalan kalau begitu, dan hati-hati."

.

.

Masaomi tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sewaktu Seijuuro menemuinya di ruang kerja kantor pada Senin pagi. Tidak ada berkas yang harus diperiksa atau ditandatangani, ia hanya ingin bicara empat mata—singkat dan tidak butuh banyak waktu—katanya.

"Aku akan mencoba." Seijuuro menatap langsung kedua mata yang begitu serupa dengan miliknya itu. "Masih bisakah kita memperbaiki ini?"

Karena hanya tinggal ada mereka berdua di dalam keluarga. Bukankah seharusnya mereka saling menguatkan? Berhenti memunggungi satu sama lain, dan bahu membahu menghadapi badai yang mengancam di garis depan.

Akashi Masaomi memejamkan mata. Kerutan di dahi dan di sekitar mata tua itu semakin dalam sejak terakhir kali Seijuuro perhatikan. Kedua siku bertumpu di meja, pemimpin Keluarga Akashi itu menangkup jari jemarinya di depan wajah.

"Ya."

Bunyi _tak-tak_ pendulum Newton di atas meja Masaomi menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara.

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku permisi..."

Saat langkahnya mencapai pintu, ia mendengar suara berat Masaomi mengetuk kedua gendang telinga.

"Maafkan ayah, Seijuuro."

Ia tidak berbalik. Namun Seijuuro membalas dengan senyum samar di wajah. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Karena sejak awal, mereka berdua memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

.

Pesan Ryota sampai di ponsel Seijuuro setelah ia berada di Kyoto keesokan hari. Isinya kurang lebih sama dengan Daiki, hanya saja pesan teksnya jauh lebih ceria karena ditambahi emoji-emoji lucu.

/Eh, Akashi-cchi sekarang ada di Kyoto-ssu?!/

Balasan Ryota lebih cepat dari shinkasen manapun di Jepang.

/Salah satu ryokan yang ada di Gion sedang direnovasi. Aku harus bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo sampai selesai, jadi mengenai pesta itu... aku tidak bisa janji./

"Akashi- _sama_ , teh anda..."

Seorang wanita pekerja ryokan muncul dari balik shoji yang tergeser, di tangannya terdapat baki kecil berisi _cha_ dan beberapa butir _wagashi_.

"Terima kasih, Kubota-san."

/Sampai kapan Akashi-cchi ada di Kyoto? Aku juga akan ke sana hari Kamis-ssu... Ada shooting dan pemotretan di beberapa lokasi wisata di sana.../

Seijuuro menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkir tanah liatnya dengan nikmat. Suasana sore di kawasan Gion yang bebas polusi suara memang menjadi dambaan bagi manusia-manusia penghuni rimba pencakar langit macam Seijuuro.

/Kalau begitu mampirlah kemari. Aku ada sampai Jumat siang. Kau bisa menginap di tempatku./

Lama Ryota tidak membalas pesannya.

/Aku datang bersama rekan-rekan agensi dan kru, kira-kira sepuluh orang... Ah, biar kupromosikan ryokan-mu! Aku boleh gratis ya-ssu, tapi mereka tentu tidak boleh... hehehe.../

Seijuuro hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menghadapi tingkah Ryota.

/Akan kukosongkan beberapa kamar untuk kalian.../

/Oke. Arigatou-ssu!/

.

.

Tidak ada kenangan cinta pertama dalam rak-rak penyimpanan memori milik Akashi Seijuuro. Semua hubungan dengan partner-partnernya ia jalani dengan timbal balik, suka sama suka, saling memberi keuntungan.

Yang penting ranjangnya tetap hangat, dan ia tidak lagi sarapan atau makan malam seorang diri.

Apakah ada cinta di sana? Mungkin ada. Namun entitasnya samar, nyalanya redup, tidak sampai berkobar-kobar liar bagai api dalam tungku pembakaran.

Apa yang orang-orang katakan sebagai cinta pertama, rasa-rasanya hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Momen di mana darah terasa berdeguk-deguk memekakkan telinga, tengkuk yang meremang hangat, desiran aneh melintasi perut, atau jantung yang mendadak jadi berdebar tidak terkendali—seakan benda sekepalan tangan itu hendak mencoba melompat keluar dari rongga dada, lalu menggelinding dengan tidak elit ke lantai.

Momen di mana kau menemukan kepingan untuk melengkapi puzzle hidupmu.

Itu kata mereka.

.

Seijuuro tentu tidak percaya.

Tidak, sebelum ia bertemu...

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..."

Dan Seijuuro mengalami semua gejala itu saat tatapan mereka bertemu dalam gerakan yang melambat. Mata Seijuuro mencoba fokus ketika ia bertumbukan dengan manik biru sejernih air tenang Danau Biwa di musim panas.

Kilaunya begitu terang. Penuh gairah dan juga determinasi. Lembut, namun tidak mudah didestruksi.

 _Japanese Bobtail_ mungil bermata biru dengan sejuta misteri yang ingin ia selami.

Seijuuro memasang senyum tipis. "Akashi Seijuuro."

Pemuda dengan perawakan tubuh mungil itu hanya menatap tidak mengerti—atau tidak peduli. Mungkin saja dia sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah sikap Seijuuro ini masuk kategori yang patut dicurigai.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara berisik Ryota, dan wajah-wajah blur yang mengivasi penglihatan Seijuuro untuk mengenalkan diri.

Pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu tidak pernah tahu, bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tenyata memberikan efek yang sangat luar biasa. Ia telah menciptakan percikan bara di hati beku milik Seijuuro yang tidak percaya pada hal-hal berbau dongeng macam cinta pertama.

Karena... tubuh dan pikiran Seijuuro memang tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada leher yang meremang, atau kepak halus ratusan sayap kupu-kupu melintasi perutnya saat ia menatap orang lain. Tidak ada hal semacam itu saat ia bertukar pandang dengan putra-putri elegan dari para kolega ayahnya.

Tidak, sebelum ia bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hihihi, malah jadi sok romantis, lalala... my baby udah keluar, tapi cuma sebentar aja... Saya pakai sifat oreshi!Akashi, tapi kalau manggil nama member kisedai pakai bokushi (makanya Akashi versi gado-gado.) Maaf kalau sangat singkat dan alurnya dirasa terlalu cepet banget, soalnya tidak akan banyak chapter (kurang ide *ditiban Mukkun*) Terimakasih atas review-nya, mudah-mudahan Akakuro-nya akan banyak di chapter depan! Ciao!


	4. Rendezvous 3: Conquest

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkashiKuroko, others.

Note: Ini Hybrid Cat!AU (tapi sepertinya akan jarang terjadi.) Hahaha... -_-;

Warn: Typos, OC, OOC, bad language, penambahan fakta demi cerita, dan kemungkinan M-preg (mungkin...). Bokushi-oreshi!Akashi (campur-campur), Hard to get!Kuroko (tapi sepertinya perlahan akan luluh oleh pesona Akashi *uhuk*

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, other brands or places, i gain no profit from this fiction.

Happy reading...

Chapter 3: Conquest

.

.

Seijuuro harus kembali ke Tokyo dalam lima jam lagi. Tiket _Nozomi_ 1 sudah ada di tangan, tinggal meminta supir untuk mengantarnya menuju stasiun. Ia tidak mengepak barang, cukup membawa sebuah tas kerja berisi beberapa berkas dan sekaleng _umekobucha_ 2 untuk ayahnya sebagai oleh-oleh. Bagian gedung yang direnovasi diperkirakan akan memakan waktu dua bulan, dan Seijuuro meminta manajer _ryokan_ _3_ untuk lanjut mengawasi pembangunan selama ia kembali ke Tokyo.

Seijuuro bangun dari tidur terlalu pagi, bahkan sebelum matahari muncul di ujung timur. Salahkan saja satu sosok asing yang tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam mimpi. Ah, kenapa baru kali ini Seijuuro benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kemunculan seseorang. Bukan terganggu dalam artian buruk, hanya saja... Seijuuro belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia belum pernah terlalu berlebihan memikirkan orang lain—apalagi yang baru saja ia kenal—sampai-sampai terbawa ke dalam bunga tidur.

Dan mimpi bertema dewasanya tadi malam, bukan lagi tubuh-tubuh anonim tanpa wajah. Ia kini memproyeksikan satu sosok familiar dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Betapa kulit seputih salju itu terekspos sempurna ditambah desahan setara bintang porno ternama.

Yang benar saja...?

Apa ini cinta... ataukah karma?

(Karma, karena ia terus saja menyepelekan nasehat orangtua, dan selalu menjadi tersangka pemutus hubungan sepihak dengan partner-partnernya tanpa terlebih dulu bicara empat mata.)

Apa ia minta tolong saja pada Ryota untuk mendekatkan mereka? Secara Tetsuya adalah rekan Ryota di agensinya. Bilang saja kalau Seijuuro tiba-tiba tertarik untuk lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya.

Kalau bisa langsung acara lamaran saja.

Tidak, Seijuuro. Kau terdengar seperti maniak dan caramu sangatlah murahan. Yang ada Tetsuya akan ambil langkah seribu begitu didekati dengan metode semacam itu.

Ck. Kenapa semua jadi terasa sulit begini? Seijuuro merasa mati kutu menghadapi target afeksinya kali ini. Ia tidak dapat menebak apakah Tetsuya adalah tipe kucing yang akan senang, atau langsung kabur bila Seijuuro dekati.

Mungkin saja Tetsuya tipe pertama, atau bisa jadi tipe nomor dua.

Ini tidak mudah, karena Seijuuro yang sudah jatuh hati. Ia telah terbiasa menjadi magnet bagi orang lain, bukan sebaliknya.

Seijuuro mendesah pelan seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia menatap sinar matahari pagi menembus sela-sela pepohonan taman belakang. Lewat jendela kamar pribadinya di lantai dua gedung utara _ryokan_ , mata Seijuuro secara tidak sengaja mendapati pemandangan pagi yang tidak biasa di sana: Tetsuya dalam balutan yukata.

.

.

Rombongan Ryota dari Tokyo sampai tujuan dengan tiga minivan pada Kamis sore—lumayan membuat punggung dan pinggang pegal akibat duduk selama empat setengah jam dalam mobil. Kereta peluru terpaksa mereka coret dari daftar transportasi, sebab agak repot juga jika mesti membawa-bawa peralatan _broadcast_ dalam kereta.

Begitu sampai, mereka langsung disambut ramah oleh para staff _ryokan_. Ryota dengan sangat bersemangat, mengenalkan seluruh anggota rombongan pada Seijuuro. Tiga orang merupakan aktor agensi, sedangkan tujuh sisanya adalah kru.

"Ini rekan-rekan agensiku-ssu, Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Ada Kasamatsu Yukio selaku sutradara sekaligus produser acara, Imayoshi Shoichi: Sang Manajer, Sakurai Ryo: _make-up_ artis dan _clothing_ , Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kobori Koji, dan Tsucida Satoshi bagian peralatan, terakhir ada Koganei Shinji sebagai kameramen.

Mereka berniat untuk _shooting_ program wisata dan kuliner yang bulan depan mulai tayang di stasiun televisi Nh-k World. Tidak banyak, hanya sepuluh episode. _Host_ acara tersebut adalah Taiga yang fasih berbahasa Inggris, sedang Ryota dan Tetsuya merupakan bintang tamu dalam setiap sesi.

Setelah itu, kalimat Ryota bagaikan lebah mendengung di telinga. Maklum saja, seterkenal apapun orang-orang yang bekerja di dunia entertainment ini, Seijuuro tetap tidak hapal dengan wajah-wajah mereka. Ia dapat dikatakan hampir 'tidak pernah' mengikuti berita _showbizz_ , bahkan Seijuuro tidak pernah tahu kalau selama karirnya, Ryota ternyata cukup populer juga di kalangan remaja sampai lanjut usia. (Haa, teman macam apa dia ini...)

Dari penjelasan singkat Ryota, Taiga adalah artis senior milik agensi—sama sepertinya. Ia menjadi vj di salah satu _channel_ yang membawakan program _top-chart_ musik mingguan. (Seijuuro merasa pernah melihat wajah penuh percaya diri itu sewaktu tidak sengaja memindah-mindah _channel_ televisinya.) Taiga juga merupakan pemeran pembantu pria dalam drama Extra Love Game, drama remaja komedi-roman populer yang kebetulan musim tayangnya selesai bulan lalu.

Sedangkan Tetsuya, pemuda itu adalah artis debutan baru alias rookie agensi. Belum lama, baru setengah tahun berkarya, dan kini ia menjadi salah satu panelis sebuah kuis. Tetsuya juga mencoba peruntungan dalam dunia pengisi suara.

"Haa, Akashi-cchi pasti jarang melihat televisi! Kuroko-cchi punya program kuis mingguan dengan Izuki Shun- _senpai_ di Fujita Televisi... Kuis tahan tawa yang itu-ssu!"

Dan Seijuuro hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ryota, meski ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Beruntung Imayoshi Shoichi buru-buru menengahi percakapan mereka.

Setelah istirahat sebentar dan berendam air panas, mereka duduk bersama dalam ruang makan privat yang memang sengaja digunakan Seijuuro untuk menyambut tamu-tamunya tersebut. Para staff _ryokan_ dengan telaten sibuk hilir mudik membawa nampan-nampan lebar dan meletakkannya di atas meja-meja kayu pendek yang tersusun horizontal dalam dua baris.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kami di sini, Akashi-san..." Kasamatsu Yukio mengulas senyum bisnis terbaiknya. "Ryota sangat beruntung mengenal anda."

"Tidak usah sungkan Kasamatsu-san, silakan dinikmati hidangan sederhana kami..." Seijuuro balas tersenyum seraya meraih sumpit dari atas tatakan.

Segera saja sajian menu lengkap _kaiseki_ 4 tersaji di depan mata mereka dalam belasan mangkuk dan piring keramik. Tata letak makanan, warna-warna, juga aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera!

Mereka tidak henti-henti memuji, namun hanya satu yang terlihat berdiam diri.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" Taiga menatap Tetsuya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah sashimi _maguro_ 5 penuh khidmat lalu beralih pada barisan tempura di atas piring. Jatah Taiga kini hanya bersisa puding dan buah pencuci mulut.

Shoichi yang duduk di sebelah Tetsuya juga turut memperhatikan. "Tetsuya-kun, wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?"

"Eeh, Kuroko-cchi sakit-ssu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa... aku tadi terlalu lama berendam, Imayoshi-san, Kise-kun..." jawab Tetsuya dengan suara sedikit terengah.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan dulu makan malam-mu, akan kuantar kau ke kamar setelah ini..." Shoichi berujar. "Kau tidak boleh lengah Kuroko-kun, kalau besok kau sakit, pekerjaan kita bisa tertunda." lanjutnya tegas.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan." ada rasa malu terselip di antara desisan pelan Tetsuya. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan separuh makan malamnya diiringi celotehan Ryota juga Taiga yang tidak berhenti menanyakan ini dan itu.

Apakah Kuroko-cchi butuh sesuatu untuk membuat kondisimu jadi baikan?

Kuroko-cchi ingin minum teh hangat?

Oi, Kuroko... Apa kau mau kuantar ke dokter?

Jelas sekali kalau Ryota dan Taiga begitu 'overprotektif' terhadap rekan mungil mereka.

Melihat Tetsuya dalam mode lemah semacam itu, membuat Seijuuro hampir saja mengabaikan rentetan kalimat Yukio yang duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajak untuk berbincang. Demi Tuhan, kenapa juga Seijuuro mesti mendapat cobaan dalam bentuk kucing kecil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kalau kucing agresif dan selalu minta perhatian, ia sudah biasa. Tapi yang satu ini sungguh berbeda. Seijuuro jadi ingin ikutan melindungi Tetsuya, dorongan instingnya begitu kuat terasa. Mungkin ini adalah saat tepat bagi Seijuuro untuk memenuhi harapan Sang Ayah yang hampir terlupa. Ah, tiba-tiba saja keinginan berkomitmen terasa membucah dalam dada.

Ini sungguh di luar kendalinya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko-san."

Tetsuya berjengit, sedikit terkejut mendengar ada suara lain menyapa. Ia mengira salah satu rekan agensinya mendadak bergabung di sini, namun ternyata Tetsuya salah.

Berdiri di bawah sebatang _ginkgo_ 6, Akashi Seijuuro—yang dikenalkan Ryota sebagai Sang Pemilik penginapan—mengulas senyum tipis ke arahnya. Sama-sama terbalut yukata, ia melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada Tetsuya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Akashi-san." ia balas tersenyum, namun sejurus kemudian langsung terdiam. Merasa bingung harus bicara apa dengan orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal di malam sebelumnya. Walau sudah terjun dalam dunia entertainment, Tetsuya tetap saja tidak terbiasa beramah-tamah dengan orang lain. Mungkin sisa-sisa sifat _introvert_ semasa sekolah dulu masih terbawa hingga sekarang dan terkadang sering muncul dengan sendirinya. Padahal ia sudah sering mengikuti les tata krama, tapi tetap saja suka lupa.

"Tidak bersama yang lain? Kuroko-san sepertinya bangun pagi sekali." Seijuuro berjalan mendekat, Tetsuya bergeming. "Maaf jika mengganggu, aku kebetulan melihat Kuroko-san dari jendela kamar, dan memutuskan untuk bergabung sejenak untuk menikmati udara pagi."

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menganggap kehadiran Seijuuro sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Tetsuya malah merasa terlindungi, dibanding jika ia sendiri di sini. Entah darimana datangnya pemikiran seperti itu melintasi otaknya. "Aku tidur cepat semalam." ujar Tetsuya kemudian, kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin malam. "Kalau yang lain... mereka mungkin masih bermalas-malasan di atas futon. Kami baru akan berangkat menuju _Kiyomizudera_ 7 pukul sepuluh nanti."

"Ah." Seijuuro mengangguk. "Akupun harus kembali ke Tokyo sebentar lagi." tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harus menginformasikan hal ini, karena tidak rela untuk berpisah dalam hitungan jam dengan Tetsuya. "Apa Kuroko-san sudah merasa lebih baik? Udaranya lumayan dingin hari ini." awal pergantian musim memang sudah di depan mata. Dedaunan mulai mengulas warna serupa senja, dan satu persatu dengan perlahan tanggal meninggalkan ujung-ujung rantingnya.

"Ya, sekarang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Tatapan Seijuuro beralih pada kamera di tangan Tetsuya. Seakan mengerti, pemuda bermata biru itu mengangkat _dslr_ berwarna hitam dalam pegangan.

"Taman belakang ini begitu cantik. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membidik beberapa objek."

Seijuuro menatap sekeliling, pada lanskap taman belakang _ryokan_ keluarga yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon dalam barisan apik. Warna hijau mulai digantikan kuning lembut, oranye terang, sampai merah bata. _Maple_ tua tempat mereka bernaung sekarangpun, helai-helai daunnya mulai berguguran, membuat tanah di sekitar mereka berubah bagaikan langit di kala senja.

"Kuroko-san harus datang saat musim semi atau musim panas tiba. Kyoto memang indah di musim gugur, namun taman belakang kami jauh lebih menarik di musim-musim lain..."

Begitu musim dingin berganti, umpun-rumpun bunga di taman belakang _ryokan_ ini akan langsung bermunculan bagai cendawan di saat hujan. Rimbunan sakura serupa gula-gula kapas dan _wisteria_ 8 yang menjuntai layaknya ribuan tirai berwarna ungu akan memenuhi taman ini sewaktu musim semi datang. Sedangkan di musim panas, lautan _cosmos_ merah muda sudah pasti tumbuh di bagian barat taman dibarengi semak-semak _hydrangea_ biru, dan sulur-sulur _morning glory_ yang berlomba merambati tembok.

"Kalau diberi kesempatan, tentu saja aku mau." Tetsuya tersenyum dan ia kembali fokus membidik dengan kamera di tangannya. Objek Tetsuya kali ini adalah sebuah lentera batu yang berada di pinggir kolam koi. "Sekarang saja pemandangannya sudah terasa sureal, apalagi kalau aku datang lagi di musim lain..." kamera beralih pada rumpun _spider lily_ merah tak jauh dari lentera batu. "Mungkin mirip surga ya?" kepala Tetsuya meneleng ke arah Seijuuro.

Mata mereka lagi-lagi bertemu dalam satu fase yang tidak biasa. Hembusan angin pagi awal musim gugur mengurai helai-helai rambut keduanya. Tidak ada rasa dingin menyapa, hati Seijuuro malah menghangat di bawah tatap redup milik Tetsuya.

"Ya." suara Seijuuro melantun bersama desau angin. "Persis seperti surga." kakinya melangkah, kali ini membabat habis jarak di antara mereka. Tetsuya masih menatap tanpa berkedip. Entah dia sudah siaga akan tingkah orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal di hadapannya, atau malah pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

Tangan kanan Seijuuro terulur, hendak menyentuh pipi selembut sutra, namun mendadak terhenti di udara.

"Ano, Akashi-san..."

Napas hangat Seijuuro menerpa, dan Tetsuya berkedip sekali.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Seijuuro berbisik. "Tapi ada daun di kepalamu, Kuroko-san..."

Sesuatu diraih dari atas ubun-ubun, selembar _maple_ berwarna merah bata ada di sana. Seijuuro tertawa pelan mendapati wajah canggung milik Tetsuya.

"Oh. Kukira..."

"Kuroko-san mengira apa?"

Bibir seranum arbei mengerucut lucu, dan Seijuuro menahan diri agar tidak melanjutkan sesi 'menggoda Kuroko Tetsuya' yang lainnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Akashi-san. Terima kasih." Tetsuya merebut lembaran _maple_ merah dari tangan Seijuuro. Ia menatap daun malang tersebut seakan-akan laser akan keluar dari kedua mata dan membuat lubang besar menganga tepat di tengahnya.

"Sama-sama." ujung-ujung bibir Seijuuro terangkat naik. Ia berniat akan kembali berbasa-basi dengan Tetsuya sebelum memulai sarapan pagi, namun teriakan seseorang mendadak mengotori suasana tenang yang melingkupi.

"Oi! Kuroko-cchi!" dari ujung jalan setapak berkerikil kecil, Kise Ryota tergopoh-gopoh berlari menghampiri. "Kukira Kuroko-cchi kemana..." bahu mungil direngkuh dari depan tanpa permisi, membuat mata Seijuuro berkedut menahan emosi. "Saat bangun tadi, aku tidak menemukanmu-ssu! Ternyata malah ada di sini bersama Akashi-cchi!" tingkah Ryota sudah mirip induk ayam baru bertemu anaknya yang hilang. Air mata imajiner diseka, dan Si Rambut pirang masih setia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya sedang memotret, Kise-kun. Lihat..., di sini indah sekali, kan?"

Ryota mendesah lelah. "Iya memang indah, tapi lain kali bilang dulu-ssu, semalam Kuroko-cchi 'kan kurang sehat, aku jadi khawatir! Kita akan syuting sampai sore, jadi lebih baik istirahat saja dulu! Bisa-bisa Kasamatsu- _senpai_ dan Imayoshi- _senpai_ menceramahimu panjang lebar..."

Tetsuya menggumam 'tidak apa-apa' dan malah mengarahkan lensa kamera untuk memotret sosok Ryota—yang langsung pasang pose super ala profesi utamanya sebagai model panggung _runaway_.

"Ryota benar. Lebih baik kita kembali. Sarapan mungkin sudah disiapkan. Kuroko-san harus penuh stamina dan tidak boleh terlihat lemah saat pengambilan gambar nanti." Seijuuro bersidekap, sehingga kedua tangannya menghilang di balik lengan yukata hitam yang dikenakan.

"Tidak akan, Akashi-san. Aku sudah sehat betul."

"Tapi wajah Kuroko-san tadi..."

"Tidak."

Ryota menatap bolak-balik pada dua orang di depannya. "Aree..., kalian sudah terlihat lumayan dekat..." senyum usil bertengger di wajah.

Tetsuya lekas-lekas berjalan menjauh. "Aku mendadak lapar." ia langsung berujar datar. "Aku duluan ya, Kise-kun, Akashi-san. Permisi..." gemerisik yukata biru gelap miliknya segera meninggalkan Seijuuro dan Ryota dalam hening yang tiba-tiba mendera.

"Eeh?! Kuroko-cchi kenapa duluan-ssu?!"

Seijuuro terkekeh melihat tingkah Tetsuya. Benar-benar kucing mungil yang menarik. Gerak-geriknya membuat tangan Seijuuro gatal ingin segera memiliki. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Seijuuro, keinginannya untuk memiliki keturunan tenyata sebegini kuat setelah ia bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah, kalau sampai Masaomi mendengar kalimatnya tadi, pak tua itu mungkin sudah jungkir balik saking senangnya dia.

"Akashi-cchi... Jangan bilang kalau..." mata Ryota memicing curiga. Ia hapal benar dengan pola berburu Seijuuro. Jika target sudah didapat, Seijuuro tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kali ini aku serius Ryota. Sungguh." senyum absolut terkembang. "Aku bersumpah akan menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak." mata merah Seijuuro berkilat penuh keyakinan diri. "Dan kalau kau tidak mau membantu, akan kupakai caraku sendiri..." ia kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Ryota. Langkah-langkahnya terdengar halus menggerus kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di bawah sandal kayunya.

"Hee?"

Wajah Ryota memucat. Mulut terbuka lebar. Pandangannya kosong. Demi apa, Seijuuro berkata demikian? Apa penyakit kurang pendengaran Daiki mulai menulari Ryota? Seijuuro mau serius dengan Tetsuya? Ya ampun, mereka baru bertemu sekali, dan Seijuuro mendadak ingin cepat-cepat memiliki bayi? Yang benar saja, hah?! Apa Seijuuro sudah salah minum obat?! Atau dia kerasukan arwah penunggu kolam?

Kalau ini film drama, Ryota mungkin sudah berguling bolak-balik di atas tanah setelah mendengar kabar yang terlalu spektakuler bagi kedua telinganya barusan.

"Akashi-cchi! Tunggu-ssu!" terseok, ia segera berlari menyusul langkah Seijuuro. "Apa maksudnya yang barusan itu-ssu!"

Karena Seijuuro sudah terlanjur bersumpah.

Dan ia benar-benar akan melaksanakannya.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa terasa pesta penyambutan apartemen baru Daiki dan Ryota sudah di depan mata.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, Kise-kun..."

Tetsuya yang datang terlalu awal dengan niat untuk membantu, segera berjalan menuju pintu begitu mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Ah, Itu mungkin Murasakibara-cchi atau Kasamatsu-senpai... Eeh, Dai-chan! Berhentilah makan, dan bantu aku mengeluarkan nampan-nampan ini ke teras balkon!"

"Ah... _mendokusai_ 9... badanku masih pegal setelah tadi siang mengatur ulang _furniture_ kamar..." Daiki mengeluh dengan mulut penuh pie apel. "Lagipula kenapa pestanya harus di luar? Kalau hujan kan malah jadi repot..."

Ryota menendang pelan tulang kering pacarnya, kedua tangan menyorongkan nampan lebar berisi sosis, jagung, dan irisan bermacam-macam bagian daging sapi. "Namanya juga pesta barbekyu, harus dilakukan di luar ruangan. Lagipula kalau hujan, tinggal berlindung di bawah kanopi, apa susahnya... Nah, sekarang... ayo, bawa!" tubuh dicondongkan, dan Ryota mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di pelipis Daiki.

" _Geeze_ , dasar Ryota sialan, jangan pakai cara-cara kotor untuk merayuku..."

Satu kecupan basah kemudian mendarat cukup lama di bibir yang masih saja mengeluh.

"Oke. Kau menang. Sial..."

"Begitu dong-ssu..." Ryota terbahak melihat Daiki berjalan lambat menuju balkon di mana pesta akan diadakan, dengan dua nampan besar di tangan.

Sepertinya hanya sedikit orang yang akan datang. Seijuuro kemungkinan besar masih ada di Kyoto. Shintaro dan Kazunari benar-benar tidak bisa hadir, namun Ryota menerima _parcel_ berisi buah dan perlengkapan dapur dari mereka di hari sebelumnya. Pesta ini memang diperuntukkan bagi teman-teman mereka saja. Keluarga Kise dan Aomine sudah mendatangi apartemen baru mereka sejak awal kepindahan. Kedua kakak perempuan Ryota bahkan mau repot-repot datang dari luar kota hanya untuk membantu—merecoki—mendekorasi apartemen mereka.

"Siapa yang datang-ssu?"

" _Konbanwa_ , Kuroko-san, Ryota."

"Akashi-san...? _Konbanwa_..."

"Lho, Akashi-cchi? Kau bilang tidak bisa datang-ssu!"

Seijuuro memang berkata bahwa mungkin saja ia tidak bisa datang. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan datang, apalagi setelah mendengar mulut ember Ryota mengucapkan nama Tetsuya dalam daftar tamu pesta yang ada.

"Merasa beruntunglah karena aku sempat hadir untuk memberkati rumah barumu, Ryota..."

Baik Tetsuya maupun Ryota merasakan dahi mereka berkedut malas sewaktu ucapan kelewat takabur itu terlontar dari mulut bak bangsawan milik Seijuuro.

"Bercanda. Nah, Ryota... selamat atas kepindahan kalian..." Seijuuro menyerahkan tas karton besar dengan _emboss_ brand ternama di permukaan luarnya pada Ryota. Dua botol sampanye dan sekotak alat kontrasepsi berlogo LV dengan ikatan pita satin merah mendekam manis di dalam sana.

Bulir-bulir keringat langsung menuruni pelipis Ryota. Akashi dan hadiah anti _mainstream_ -nya... "He-eh, terima kasih Akashi-chi..."

Tetsuya buru-buru menyibukkan diri dengan membantu Daiki mengangkut makanan pesta ke teras balkon. Seijuuro mengekor di belakang, _trench coat_ hitam beserta syal rajut warna _burgundy_ segera disampirkan pada gantungan dekat pintu masuk.

"Oi, Tuan Muda Akashi rupanya..." Daiki melambaikan tangan santai, begitu melihat sosok Seijuuro memasuki ruang tengah. "Kukira kau tidak datang. Memangnya proyekmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Hanya tinggal tahap _finishing_ , tinggal sedikit yang mesti diperbaiki." selembar kemeja hitam dengan lengan terlipat rapi membungkus tubuh proporsional Seijuuro, rambut merahnya tumben sekali ditata ke belakang, sampai-sampai Tetsuya tadi salah mengira ia adalah _idol_ dari agensi sebelah. "Aku hanya ingin meramaikan pesta. _The more, the merrier..._ " Seijuuro mengawasi gerakan Tetsuya yang tengah susah payah berusaha memindahkan limun buah bercampur kayu manis hangat dalam dispenser. Ia meraih sisi lain dispenser, dan menginstruksi agar Tetsuya minggir saja, biarkan dia yang membawa.

" _Right..._ Ada atau tidak ada kau, tidak masalah juga, _sih_..." mulut Daiki mencebik. Ryota menyikut rusuk Daiki, takut kalau-kalau pacarnya itu jadi korban keganasan Tuan Muda Akashi setelah berkomentar tanpa dipikir dulu.

Selang beberapa menit, bel pintu depan berbunyi lagi. Ryota bersorak girang untuk mencairkan suasana. "Itu pasti Murasakibara-cchi dan Himuro-cchi, ssu! Atau Kasamatsu- _senpai_? Eh, jangan-jangan itu Kiyoshi- _senpai_!" suaranya bergema hingga mencapai balkon tempat tiga makhluk berbeda tipe berada.

Daiki memutar bola mata seraya menggerutu. Pesta memang seru. Tapi selaku tuan rumah, ujung-ujungnya mereka juga yang mesti repot membereskan residu.

"Ano Akashi-san... memangnya di wajahku ada sesuatu?" Tetsuya berujar sembari mengusap kedua tangan di sekitar tulang pipi. Sejak baru datang tadi, Seijuuro terus saja menatapnya bagaikan tuna dalam kaleng.

Huh, Tetsuya bukan tuna, tapi ia kucing dewasa yang suka tuna.

Seijuuro menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum, tangannya dengan berani meraih helai-helai rambut biru muda, lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga kanan Tetsuya.

"Tidak bertemu sepekan, rambut Kuroko-san sudah memanjang, ya?"

"Eh?"

Kaleng-kaleng bir yang baru diangkut Daiki mendadak jatuh lalu berkelontangan membentur lantai teras balkon. Mata biru gelapnya membelalak dengan mulut membuka. Oke. Ryota memang cerita kalau Seijuuro sedang gencar melancarkan aksi untuk mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi Daiki tidak pernah menyangka kalau Seijuuro akan bertingkah bagaikan kasanova! Ke mana akal sehatnya? Apa cinta memang benar-benar sudah membuat Seijuuro buta dan sakit jiwa?!

Yang benar saja!?

.

.

TBC

1\. Nozomi: kereta peluru jurusan Tokyo-Kyoto

2\. Umekobucha: teh khas Kyoto

3\. Ryokan: penginapan tradisional Jepang (punya Akashi jenis onsen ryokan kategori A++, salah satu yang berbintang di Kyoto, hahaha) Di Tokyo juga Akashi punya dua... ^_^ hehehe...

4\. Kaiseki: menu kuliner dengan presentasi/ seni tinggi

5\. Maguro: tuna

6\. Ginkgo: pohon berdaun seperti kipas

7\. Kiyomizudera: Kuil tujuan wisata terkenal di Kyoto

8\. Wisteria: bunga fuji, warnanya ungu

9\. Mendokusai: merepotkan...

A/N: Jeng-jong! Akashi kenapa malah jadi raja modus begini? *bersimpuh di tanah* Sepertinya ini melenceng dari sifat awal Akashi, but nevermind... *baru nonton episode 75.5, Akashi-nya, Akakuro-nya, GOM-nya... saya menyusut airmata* Hahaha... Maafkan saya karena telat update dan terima kasih atas review-review reader sekalian. Oh, iya... atas saran salah satu reviewer, saya coba menambahkan footnote. Maaf kalau artinya kurang tepat ya... salam Akakuro dan Ciao! (tunggu chapter depan, mungkin adegan rated M baru akan keluar—mungkin, nyahahahaw...)


	5. Rendezvous 4

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkashiKuroko, others.

Note: Ini Hybrid Cat!AU, jadi chara-chara KnB bisa berubah jadi kucing hybrid. (tapi sepertinya akan jarang terjadi) Hahaha... -_-; di dunia hybrid-cat milik saya, mereka berubah jadi separuh kucing kalau lagi 'anu-anu' aja ya... hahaha... Kiyoshi yang ini Miyaji Kiyoshi, bukan Kiyoshi Teppei. Dan sistem agensinya memakai sistem agensi Amerika, yang memperbolehkan memiliki pasangan selama masa kontrak, asalkan tidak terlibat skandal atau kasus luar biasa—kepopuleran bergantung pada usaha dan kreatifitas masing-masing dalam berkarya di industri hiburan.

Warn: Typos, OC, OOC, bad language, ada kekurangan atau kelebihan fakta, dan kemungkinan M-preg (mungkin...). Bokushi-oreshi!Akashi (campur-campur), Hard to get!Kuroko—tapi sepertinya perlahan akan luluh oleh pesona Akashi *uhuk*

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, other brands or places, i gain no profit from this fiction.

Rendezvous (dari gugel, cmiiw): Pertemuan.

Happy reading...

.

.

Rendezvous 4: Of Marriage Propose and Red Roses.

.

Hampir pukul sepuluh, dan para peserta pesta kini sudah tumbang bertebaran pada _spot-spot_ nyaman di ruang tengah—kecuali Atsushi, dia masih saja sibuk melahap sisa-sisa barbekyu yang katanya sayang jika dibuang. Ryota dan Daiki duduk berpangku pada _single love-seat_ tak jauh dari sofa panjang tempat trio Seijuuro, Yukio, dan Tatsuya berada. Udara dingin membuat mereka terpaksa berpindah tempat ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat.

"Bersulang untuk rumah baru kalian..." Yukio mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaleng birnya untuk kesekian kali tanpa bisa dicegah. Sepertinya sutradara muda itu sudah setengah mabuk. Bolak-balik cegukan, kadang tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa sebab pasti. Lumayan membuat ngeri.

" _Senpai...,_ kita sudah melakukan hal itu sejak dua jam lalu..." Ryota terkekeh namun ia mengikuti juga gerakan seniornya tersebut dengan bersemangat. Pesta penyambutan apartemen mereka ternyata di luar perkiraan. Banyak teman tidak dapat hadir karena jadwal dan kesibukan masing-masing. Ryota maupun Daiki sudah sangat maklum akan hal ini. Tapi karena akan sulit mencari hari lain, pesta sederhanapun akhirnya tetap dilaksanakan.

Tetsuya mengangkat gelas plastik berisi separuh limun hangat dalam genggaman tangan. Di sofa sebelahnya, Miyaji Kiyoshi—Sang Senior berambul _hazel_ sesama penghuni agensi, melakukan hal serupa. Dan mereka kembali bersulang dengan suara lantang.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu kalian membuat ikatan saja." Kiyoshi mengerling ke arah tuan rumah pesta. Beberapa di antara mereka membuat suara-suara tanda setuju dan dehaman menggoda.

"Yaah, jika dilihat-lihat, kalian ini memang pasangan yang sudah sangat mantap. Restu orangtua ada di tangan, hidup bersamapun dijalankan. Tinggal 'BAM!' buat ikatan dan sempurna." Yukio mengangguk-anggukkan kepala bagai boneka berleher pegas. "Namun, kalian harus mempertimbangkan semua, karena ini bisa saja mempengaruhi karir Ryota." cara bicaranya mendadak masuk mode serius. "Dalam dunia keartisan, peristiwa apapun dapat terjadi... itu hal wajar." kaleng bir diguncang ringan, mulut Yukio mendecak. "Tapi siapa tahu juga, kalau Tuhan berkata lain, mungkin karirmu malah meroket setelah menikahi Si Buluk ini..." kalimatnya mendapat protes dari Daiki—yang tiba-tiba saja berhasrat ingin melempar kepala Yukio dengan alat pemanggang.

Seijuuro menambahi. "Karir memang akan surut seiring waktu, tapi jika kesempatan berkomitmen dengan orang paling tepat hanya datang sekali dalam sejuta, kenapa tidak?" mata Seijuuro mencari tatap teduh Tetsuya di antara terang cahaya lampu. "Tapi semua kembali pada diri masing-masing, pikirkan secara matang keputusan paling terbaik untuk kalian ke depannya." kilau biru sekilas balas menantang Seijuuro, lalu segera mengalihkan pandang dalam sekejap.

Kening Daiki mengerut. Cih, dasar Yukio dan Seijuuro sok bijaksana. Bicara begitu, tapi masih saja bernasib single.

Maaf Daiki... single bukan nasib, tapi prinsip.

Rengkuhan tangan Daiki di perut Ryota mengerat. "Heh, tanpa diberitahupun, kami sudah mengerti..." hidungnya dengan rakus menghirup aroma _chamomile_ dan apel dari helai-helai pirang di hadapan. "Kalau saat itu tiba, tentu saja tidak akan ku sia-siakan..." Ia membiarkan Ryota bersandar nyaman di dada. "Dan jika karir Ryota memang akan surut suatu hari nanti..., aku bersumpah, aku masih sanggup membuat hidupnya bahagia."

Kiyoshi dan Tatsuya membuat siulan-siulan mengganggu sekaligus menyangsikan kesungguhan Daiki, sementara Ryota hanya tertawa menatap wajah 'merajuk' pacarnya.

"Dai-chan..." Ryota meraih tangan-tangan besar Daiki yang melingkar di perut. "Tapi aku tidak mau dilamar secara _cheesy_ ya..." bibirnya mengerucut. "Tidak usah pakai makan malam romantis atau lagu-lagu kelewat narsis... pokoknya harus cara keren!"

Atsushi yang sudah selesai makan, segera bergabung. "Bagaimana kalau siaran langsung di televisi nasional?" ia berujar malas dan langsung duduk di sebelah Tatsuya. "... atau sambil _bungee jump_ dari Rainbow Bridge(1)?"

Itu sih namanya cari sensasi sekaligus cari mati.

Kalimat Atsushi segera saja disambar Seijuuro. "Ide keduamu sangat bagus, Atsushi." dan mereka serempak sama-sama mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Sahabat macam apa kalian? Mengusulkan ide-ide _insane_ seperti itu... _geeze_..."

"Aku saja sewaktu meminta Tat-chin untuk menjadi pendamping hidup, tidak pakai cara merepotkan..." Atsushi merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Tatsuya yang langsung mengusap rambut ungu itu penuh sayang.

"Kalau itu Murasakibara-cchi, aku tidak heran-ssu..."

Tatsuya tertawa pelan. "Atsushi melamarku saat kami tengah makan dango..."

Beberapa orang memasang wajah 'what the?' saat mendengar kalimat Tatsuya.

"Simpel sekali." Kiyoshi terkekeh.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu meneruskan. "Itu adalah kedai kecil di dekat Taman Ueno, tempat kami bertemu pertama kali waktu sekolah dulu... Aku hampir curiga saat dia mengajakku pergi tanpa alasan, 'ingin mengenang masa lalu' katanya..." Tatsuya meniru ucapan Atsushi.

Mulut-mulut _audience_ berganti menggumamkan 'aww' ke arah pasangan _lovely complex_ (2) tersebut.

Murasakibara Atsushi adalah orang pertama yang membuat ikatan dari lingkaran pertemanan aneh lima alumni klub basket Teiko mereka. Beruntung sekali Si Raksasa satu ini mendapatkan Himuro Tatsuya sebagai pelengkap hidup. Pria muda berambut eboni itu adalah manusia dengan tingkat kesabaran setinggi dewa dalam menghadapi tingkah laku Atsushi—entah apa yang membuat Tatsuya begitu setia ada di samping Atsushi, masih merupakan sebuah misteri. Tiga tahun lalu mereka meresmikan hubungan dan kini keluarga kecil itu telah memiliki sepasang bocah kembar: titan-titan mini, karbon kopi serupa Atsushi.

"Hush, sudahlah... Jangan membuat manusia-manusia _single_ di sini iri dengan kisah cinta kalian..." kibasan tangan dari Kiyoshi menyadarkan Tetsuya dari fokusnya terhadap pembicaraan mereka.

Hati Tetsuya tergelitik setelah mendengar kisah-kisah mengenai cinta barusan. Bukan iri, Tetsuya hanya merasa sedikit aneh, entahlah. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan akan seperti apa kehidupannya di masa depan. Seperti apa kelak jika ia memiliki pasangan atau bahkan sampai membentuk keluarga. Tetsuya rasa, ia sudah cukup bahagia saat ini. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang peduli dan senantiasa selalu mengasihi. Masih bisa menatap langit esok hari, juga mengerjakan hal-hal yang ia gemari.

Walau kadang hati kecil Tetsuya mengaku, masih ada sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu, dan jawabnya memang belum ketemu.

(Apakah itu mengenai ikatan dan komitmen seperti kata mereka, Tetsuya hanya bisa angkat bahu.)

Volume rendah televisi memenuhi sunyi untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Yukio meregangkan dua tangan ke udara.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus kembali. Aku lupa belum memberi makan ikan-ikan mas koki dalam akuarium..." Yukio menatap ponsel di tangan. "Kiyoshi, antarkan aku dengan mobilmu, kebetulan tadi aku naik taksi..."

Sudut-sudut bibir Kiyoshi tertarik ke bawah. " _Senpai_ ini memang suka seenaknya saja..."

"Kalau begitu, kami juga permisi." Tatsuya meraih tangan Atsushi. "Kami harus menjemput Chizuru dan Minoru dari rumah Rika-nee san. Kasihan mereka jika terlalu lama... Ayo Atsushi, jangan malas..."

"Bantu aku berdiri, Tat-chin..."

Ryota beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dalam pelukan Daiki. "Ah, sayang sekali-ssu... Tapi terima kasih banyak ya, kalian sudah mau datang..." ia menjabat satu persatu tangan para tamu, dan memekik sebal saat melihat Daiki yang masih duduk berselonjor tanpa niatan untuk mengantar para tamunya menuju pintu depan.

Tetsuya berinisiatif sedikit membantu membereskan kekacauan pesta dengan menyusun gelas-gelas plastik bekas menjadi tumpukan memanjang. Ia lalu memasukkan tumpukan itu dalam plastik besar wadah sementara kaleng-kaleng bir kosong dan sisa-sisa makanan. Tetsuya benar-benar akan membantu Ryota membereskan semuanya, sampai suara melengking pemuda pirang itu menyentuh gendang telinga.

'Tinggalkan saja Kuroko-cchi! Ada Dai-chan yang akan menyelesaikan semua!"

"Ya, ya... serahkan saja padaku, Tetsu." kalimat tadi diucapkan dengan mantap, namun wajah Daiki mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Kau akan pulang bersama Miyaji dan Kasamatsu-senpai, Kuroko-cchi?" Ryota baru ingat kalau tadi Tetsuya sampai ke sini menggunakan taksi.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagipula arah tujuan kami berbeda, aku akan menyewa taksi saja."

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko-kun, aku bisa mengantarmu dulu, baru mengantarkan Kasamatsu- _senpai_ pulang." Kiyoshi merogoh saku blazer abu-abunya dan mengambil kunci mobil dari sana.

"Tidak perlu, Miyaji-san..."

Seijuuro berhenti mengenakan _trench coat_ hitam yang baru saja diraih dari gantungan. "Kuroko-san bisa pulang bersamaku."

Mata Ryota berbinar cerah. "Ah benar juga-ssu! Arah apartemen Akashi-cchi 'kan sama dengan Kuroko-cchi, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang, sih?! Akan lebih baik kalau kalian pulang bersama!" ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata, bermaksud mengirimkan sinyal pada Seijuuro.

(Sebagai sahabat, Ryota rela menjadi budak sementara, demi mewujudkan tujuan akhir milik Seijuuro: membuat Tetsuya mengganti nama depannya menjadi Akashi dan masuk dalam silsilah keluarga. Walaupun sedikit tidak rela—karena Ryota sayang sekali sama Tetsuya—ia tidak kuasa melawan jelmaan raja neraka.)

"Eeh, aku..."

Mendadak tubuh Tetsuya membeku di tempat, entah kenapa. Otak Tetsuya otomatis bekerja membuat skenario-skenario 'ajaib' yang kemungkinan akan terjadi bila ia menerima ajakan Seijuuro untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mau menolakpun rasa-rasanya sangat sulit, lidah Tetsuya tiba-tiba kaku tanpa sebab. Dari Ryota—pemuda pirang itu jadi sering bercerita tentang Akashi Seijuuro padanya— Tetsuya mendapatkan sebuah informasi, kalau terkadang Seijuuro adalah orang yang sulit menerima penolakan.

 _Absolute Syndrome_ , kata Ryota.

Jika sudah diputuskan, maka itu adalah perintah mutlak tak terbantah.

Duh, bagaimana ini? Ajakan Kiyoshi baru saja dijatuhkan. Apa iya Tetsuya harus menjilat ludah sendiri dengan memohon pada Kiyoshi agar mengajaknya pulang bersama sekali lagi?

Sayang, hal itu tidak terjadi untuk kedua kali.

.

"Main-mainlah ke rumah kami, Aka-chin..." Atsushi berkata setelah ia duduk di balik kemudi. "Semenjak ulangtahun pertama si kembar, kau belum lagi bertemu mereka." di sebelahnya, Tatsuya begitu telaten membenarkan _safety belt_ milik Atsushi yang belum terpasang rapi.

"Ya, Seijuuro-san, kediamanmu dan kami masih ada dalam satu kota. Kalau sempat mampirlah ke sana." Tatsuya melambaikan tangan pada Tetsuya dan Seijuuro yang menjadi sepasang manusia terakhir di area parkir. Mobil Kiyoshi baru saja pergi membawa serta Yukio—Tetsuya batal menumpang pada seniornya itu karena merasa tidak enak jika menolak tawaran Seijuuro.

"Pasti. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

Setelah mengucapkan salam selamat malam, SUV hitam milik Atsushi meluncur keluar dari pelataran parkir apartemen dan menembus jalanan di depan. Tinggal dua makhluk adam berdiri santai dalam hening. Hidung Tetsuya tersembunyi di balik syal wol putih tebal yang melilit leher. Beberapa kali ia berusaha curi-curi pandang pada Seijuuro, namun dibatalkan.

Seijuuro yang menyadari hal itu hanya tertawa dalam hati. "Nah, Kuroko-san..." ia tersenyum hangat lalu membukakan pintu depan. "Silakan..."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san..." sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin menjerit kalau ia tidak usah diperlakukan bagai wanita. Demi Tuhan, ia bisa membuka pintu mobil sendiri tanpa dibantu, sungguh!

 _Car heater_ dinyalakan dan Tetsuya merasakan wajahnya diterpa udara hangat. Ia melonggarkan syal dan membuka beberapa kancing atas _duffle coat_ miliknya. Seijuuropun melakukan hal sama.

" _Mind if i turn on the stereo_?"

Tetsuya menggeleng singkat.

Dan denting lembut Maybe milik Yiruuma menemani perjalanan singkat mereka lewat stereo mobil yang dipasang Seijuuro.

Suasana seperti ini semakin membuat Seijuuro memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dalam mengenai Tetsuya. Beruntung kalau kucing mungil di sebelahnya mau diajak bicara terbuka. Namun pengalaman bercakap-cakap dengan Tetsuya sewaktu di Kyoto lalu, menaikkan level percaya diri Seijuuro mendekati batas maksimal.

Lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko-san tinggal di kawasan Shirokane. Itu lumayan dekat dengan apartemenku." Seijuuro mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melajukannya keluar area parkir.

Tetsuya tampak canggung sejenak, namun ia segera membalas kalimat Seijuuro. "Aku dan keluarga, sebenarnya rumah kami ada di Nagano." Ia menjawab pelan lalu menatap kelap-kelip lampu ornamen yang terpasang pada batang dan dahan pepohonan di sepanjang jalan Omotesando Hills.

"Lalu... di Shirokane..."

Tetsuya buru-buru menyela ucapan Seijuuro. "Baru setahun lalu aku pindah ke sana." Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja lancar merangkai kalimat demi kalimat tanpa peduli jika Seijuuro adalah 'orang baru' dalam hidupnya. "Setelah menimbang kalau jarak agensi cukup jauh, dan karena masa debutku baru saja mulai..." Tetsuya mengulas senyum. "... ibu dan pihak agensi menyarankan agar aku menyewa tempat tinggal yang berjarak dekat dengan gedung agensi untuk sementara."

"Ah, begitu." Seijuuro menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya, karena aku tidak pernah mengikuti berita mengenai dunia entertainment. Jadi bila sikapku ternilai tidak sopan, sebab tidak hapal dengan wajah Kuroko-san, harap dimaafkan..."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku masih ' _nobody_ ' dalam industri besar ini..." ia melirik sebentar pada _side figure_ Seijuuro seraya diam-diam menganggumi hidung sempurna dan rahang tegas milik pria muda itu. Ia merasa Seijuuro lebih pantas menjadi 'bintang' dibanding dirinya. "Menjadi artis debutan agensi, hal semacam ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku sama sekali. Ibulah yang diam-diam mengirimkan profil dan fotoku pada sebuah audisi majalah dengan dalih agar itu membuatku tampil lebih percaya diri di hadapan publik. Tapi ternyata, semua berlanjut sampai seperti ini..." Tetsuya membiarkan sandaran kursi menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Atmosfer aneh yang melingkupi mereka, membuat Kuroko mulai bercerita semua.

Hidup tanpa sosok ayah sejak kecil, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan pemalu. Oleh karena itu, setelah Tetsuya lulus kuliah, Sang Ibu tidak memaksa Tetsuya untuk langsung mencari kerja. Kuroko Keiko merasa inilah saatnya ia mengubah mental 'kacang' Tetsuya. Secara online, Keiko diam-diam mendaftarkan putra tunggalnya itu dalam sebuah audisi pencarian wajah ' _fresh_ ' untuk menjadi model peraga sebuah brand pakaian yang baru saja diluncurkan.

Awalnya ia menolak. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Keiko akan maksud di balik ini semua, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mencoba. Gagal tidak apa-apa, yang penting sudah berusaha. Keiko berharap jika ini akan menjadi pengalaman bersosialisasi Tetsuya, sebelum ia terjun dalam belantara dunia kerja.

Setelah lelah bolak-balik Tokyo-Nagano selama hampir dua minggu, jawaban atas semua usaha Tetsuya keluar juga. Bagai berada di bawah naungan dewi fortuna, tidak disangka nama Tetsuya ternyata masuk jajaran _top three_ pada final audisi. Walau usianya sudah menginjak akhir 20, sedikit pemalu dan jarang berinteraksi, namun berkat ' _angelic face_ ' dan ' _innocent aura_ ' milik Tetsuya, maka tim juri menempatkannya pada posisi ketiga. Tetsuya diberi hadiah, uang saku, dan kontrak setengah tahun menjadi model peraga. Hampir di setiap akhir pekan ia masuk studio untuk dipotret, dan wajah Tetsuya akan muncul pada majalah-majalah di ibukota.

Sampai suatu ketika, tawaran dari sebuah agensi ternama sampai di tangan Tetsuya.

"Ah, agensi milik Kitagawa Tomomi memang sering mencari wajah-wajah baru... Mereka gemar mencari lewat audisi majalah atau audisi jalanan." ucap Seijuuro tiba-tiba teringat akan kisah Ryota semasa sekolah dulu. "Ryotapun masuk agensi beliau karena berhasil menjadi juara pertama dalam sebuah _street audition_ untuk mencari model amatir saat kami duduk di bangku tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas. Ryota langsung dikontrak eksklusif selama tiga tahun oleh agensi Kitagawa-san, dan jasanya terus dipakai oleh mereka hingga sekarang." Seijuuro membawa mobilnya berbelok pada sebuah perempatan padat kendaraan. "Walau alasan Ryota hampir sama seperti Kuroko-san, bahwa dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada industri semacam ini, tapi Ryota tetap menjalankannya. Apalagi jika keluarga mendukung. Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa..."

Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, ibu hanya ingin aku bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, terkadang aku masih canggung kalau harus membuka percakapan terlebih dulu dengan orang-orang baru."

Setelah masuk agensi, Tetsuya masih menjalani sebagian kegiatan lamanya dalam dunia model peraga. Sebagai _newbie_ , Tetsuya belum banyak diberi pekerjaan. Sesekali ia muncul dalam siaran tv kabel sebagai bintang tamu acara memasak. Atau peran-peran kecil yang tidak akan dikenali.

Seijuuro bisa mengerti kenapa agensi memilih Tetsuya menjadi panelis dalam sebuah kuis dengan tagline 'tahan tawa' di Fujita televisi dengan Izuki Shun sebagai tuan rumah acara. Ia memang cocok berada di sana. Selucu apapun para komedian melawak, Tetsuya hanya memasang wajah datar—manis tanpa ekspresi dan terkadang ia malah keluar sebagai pemenang mengalahkan kontestan penantang. Lewat inilah, keberadaan Tetsuya mulai dikenal oleh para pemirsa televisi.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Seijuuro bisa tahu mengenai semua itu. Oke, ia memang sedikit mulai mencari-cari informasi mengenai Tetsuya. Cara paling mudah tentu saja dengan menelusuri dunia maya dan sedikit menyempatkan diri menatap layar kaca.

"Tapi, Kuroko-san tidak canggung bercakap-cakap denganku sekarang..."

"Ah, kalau itu..." rona merah muda segar pelan-pelan merambati kedua pipi Tetsuya. "... mungkin karena Seijuuro-san adalah kenalan Kise-kun, jadi aku..."

Ha. Taruhan, Si Pirang berisik itu pasti sudah bercerita macam-macam mengenai Seijuuro.

"Ya, aku mengerti." tawa Seijuuro seakan-akan mengejek tingkah laku Tetsuya, membuat si pemuda bermata biru merengut bagai anak manja. "Tapi sungguh, baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengan orang yang belum terlalu kukenal..." ujar Seijuuro tulus. "Kuroko-san membuatku merasa berbincang bagaikan kita sudah saling lama mengenal." ia mengalihkan pandang sekilas dari jalan raya hanya untuk menatap wajah Tetsuya.

Meski Tetsuya menghindari tatap lembut Seijuuro, mereka tahu kalau apa yang dirasakan hati mereka adalah sama.

Bahwa mereka bagai sepasang entitas yang telah saling mengenal dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Aku berharap jalanmu ke depan semakin mudah, semoga harapan ibu Kuroko-san terwujud tanpa cela." lanjut Seijuuro kemudian.

Tetsuya mendesah pelan. "Semoga. Walau aku belum tahu apakah setelah kontrak tiga tahunku berakhir, aku masih ingin terjun dalam industri ini atau tidak..."

Hampir saja lidah Seijuuro terpeleset dan melontarkan kalimat 'kalau begitu, bentuk saja keluarga bahagia bersamaku'—namun langsung ia urungkan dalam sekejap.

"Ikuti hatimu saja Kuroko-san, dan jika butuh bantuan, Kuroko-san bisa bertanya pada Ryota. Walau banyak bicara dan sangat berisik, Ryota sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang baik."

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja."

.

.

"Dai-chan! Kubilang jangan dikeluarkan di dalam!" Ryota mengerang sebal dan bergegas melancarkan protes dengan memukul pelan lengan Daiki. Kedua tangan Ryota hampir menyerah akibat menahan beban tubuh sendiri sekaligus beban Daiki yang menempel lekat pada punggungnya akibat ekskresi keringat berlebih. "Kau ini berat, tahu!" ekor _red_ _tabby_ Ryota bergerak untuk menampar pipi Daiki, namun sedetik kemudian ia malah tertawa geli saat pengacara bertubuh kekar itu memeluk erat dan membiarkan mereka berdua ambuk menyamping di atas ranjang.

" _Sorry_ , aku sedang tidak mood pakai pengaman..." Daiki berbisik dengan suara serak. "Tenanglah, aku tadi langsung sadar dan segera mengeluarkan sebagian besar di sini..." ia meremas gemas bulatan kenyal lengket berlapis celana dalam satin bertali seksi milik Ryota. Entah otaknya memang sudah mesum sejak lahir atau bagaimana, Daiki kini memiliki fetish akan Ryota yang mengenakan dalaman mini selagi mereka menyatukan diri.

"Ish, jangan begitu... kita 'kan masih belum siap punya bayi-ssu..."

"Kata siapa?"

"Dai-chan, jangan mulai lagi..." Ryota membiarkan jemari Daiki memainkan anak-anak rambut di sekitar tengkuk dan telinganya yang basah. "Kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali..." ujar Ryota lagi hampir tanpa suara. "Walau agensi sudah memberi lampu hijau, tapi tetap saja... aku... merasa belum siap..."

Hidung Daiki sampai di bahu seputih salju. "Maka dari itu... ayo kita mengikat diri..." dan ia harus puas mendapat sabetan ekor Ryota untuk kedua kali dalam waktu berdekatan malam ini. "Katanya kau tidak ingin dilamar dengan cara _cheesy_... melamar setelah bercinta kedengaran tidak buruk juga..." walau tak dapat melihat wajah Ryota, Daiki tahu kalau bibir ranum itu mengerucut tak suka.

"Ini juga termasuk cara norak, tahu!"

Daiki memutar malas kedua bola mata begitu mendengar kembali kalimat protes Ryota. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu sejak dulu..."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Ryota berbalik saat hangat tubuh Daiki perlahan menghilang. Dilihatnya Daiki duduk memunggungi dan mencari sesuatu dalam lemari kayu di samping ranjang. Bilah otot kuat di balik lapisan kulit gelap efek rajin mengencani _gym_ dan berlatih bela diri itu membuat perut bawah Ryota kembali tergelitik—tanda awal ia masuk mode terangsang. Ryota mendesah puas ketika mendapati gurat-gurat merah memanjang akibat cakarannya berbaur dengan pola-pola _spotted_ berwarna _cinnamon_ pada punggung lebar Daiki—punggung yang selalu ia kagumi secara rahasia semasa sekolah dulu.

"Kau mencari apa, Dai-chan?" penasaran, Ryota bangkit dari posisi berbaring lalu membiarkan dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Daiki. Jemari nakal Ryota menyusup di antara lengan Daiki, lalu mengusap perutnya lambat-lambat. Ekor Ryota melilit ekor hitam Daiki dengan manja. "Aku tiba-tiba ingin ronde kedua..."

Daiki mendadak berbalik untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Ryota, sebelum pasangannya protes ia mengisyaratkan agar Ryota diam sejenak. Hembusan napas panjang menjadi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan. " _I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes, i am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best_.(3)" tanpa kesalahan, Daiki melontarkan kalimat itu ke udara. "Kise Ryota,"

Kedua mata Ryota membulat tak percaya sewaktu lingkaran platina berhias batu mulia dipasangkan pada jari manis tangan sebelah kiri.

Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

"... _i ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and my best earthly companion_ ,(4)"

"Da—Dai-chan... aku..." jantung Ryota serasa ditinju dengan sangat keras sewaktu mendapati kesungguhan dalam mata biru gelap Daiki. Berjuta emosi ada di sana, mereka bagai putaran badai yang siap menghantam kapan saja. Tengkuk Ryota meremang, dan ia merasakan sudut-sudut matanya memanas.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang," Daiki menggenggam kedua tangan Ryota. "... maafkan aku, tapi maukah kau, Kise Ryo... Humph!"

Detik selanjutnya, rasa sakit mulai menjalari bibir Daiki bercampur asin darah dan hangat air mata. Ryota melumat habis kalimatnya seraya meraih kepala Daiki dalam satu rengkuhan putus asa. Tidak peduli pada geligi yang bertabrakan atau pada ketertelanjangan tubuh mereka.

" _Baka_ Dai-chan!" ia menjerit kesal dengan lelehan ingus dan air mata, walau nada bahagia jelas tercetak di sana. "Kalau sudah begini... mana mungkin aku sanggup menolakmu... _baka_..."

Senyum tulus Daiki mengembang. Beban di pundak terangkat sudah. "Memang itu maksudku, dasar Si Cengeng Ryota..." ia menepuk kepala Ryota lalu memeluknya lagi lebih erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ryota terkekeh di sela-sela isakan dan tawa bahagia. "Akupun sama-ssu."

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantarku, Akashi-san." Tetsuya berucap setelah ia berjalan memutar, lalu berdiri di samping pintu kemudi.

Ah, betapa singkat sekali perjalanan ini. Seijuuro lagi-lagi merasa tidak rela harus lekas berpisah dengan Tetsuya.

"Seijuuro. Panggil saja aku begitu." Seijuuro berseru. "Panggilan Akashi-san sepertinya terlalu 'tua' untukku."

Tetsuya hampir mengeluarkan dengusan tak percaya. "Kalau begitu tanggalkan juga panggilan Kuroko-san untukku... kurasa itupun terlalu 'tua'..."

Tawa ringan terdengar lolos dari mulut Seijuuro. "Setuju." ia menyapu pandangan pada figur mungil Tetsuya yang berdiri dalam diam di sebelah mobilnya. "Baiklah, selamat beristirahat dan sampai jumpa lagi, Tet-su-ya." sudut-sudut bibir Seijuuro melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum penuh makna. "Selamat malam..." sedan hitamnya kembali melaju meninggalkan halaman depan blok apartemen Tetsuya.

"Malam, Seijuuro-san." Tetsuya menunduk dan membiarkan rona-rona merah muda tenggelam dalam rajutan wol hangat yang melingkari lehernya.

.

.

Berita mengenai rencana pernikahan Ryota sampai di agensi dalam tiga hari kemudian. Sebelum media dan masyarakat mengendus ini semua, Ryota dipanggil menghadap petinggi agensi dalam sebuah _meeting_ tertutup yang cukup rahasia. Sebelum konferensi pers digelar, mereka akan melihat dulu reaksi para netizen dan dampak dari pemberitaan mengenai hal ini. Jika tidak ada masalah dan karir Ryota tidak mengalami kemunduran signifikan, maka mereka akan mengijinkan.

Kitagawa Tomomi percaya bahwa politik balas budi adalah cara paling efektif dalam dunia showbizz. Setelah artis banyak memberi andil pada agensi, sekaranglah saatnya mereka mendapatkan balasan memadai. Mereka memang produk, tapi mereka juga adalah makhluk hidup, bukan boneka.

Kasus semacam Kise Ryota, bukan sekali dua kali mereka tangani. Beberapa artis debutan agensi ada yang memutuskan menikah di saat karir mereka sedang terang-terangnya bersinar. Namun, itu semua kembali pada pribadi masing-masing, redup atau tidaknya karir, bergantung pada usaha Sang artis sendiri. Itu sudah menjadi pilihan dan tanggung jawab diri.

Serakah memang sudah menjadi hal lumrah, tapi ia yakin rahasia sukses agensinya hingga hampir 30 tahun berdiri adalah rasa terima kasih dan saling percaya antar artis dan agensi. Maka, setelah ia mundur dari jabatan tertinggi, Tomomi tetap menanamkan visi dan misi miliknya kepada para generasi baru pengganti.

.

"Sejauh ini, reaksi netizen cukup positif. Mereka meninggalkan pesan mendukung dalam website pribadiku-ssu." Ryota menggerakkan telunjuknya dengan sangat cepat untuk menggeser halaman demi halaman pada layar i-paad di atas pangkuan. "Walaupun beberapa dari mereka malah mempertanyakan dan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak. Atau malah beralih mengagumi tubuh macho Daiki, haahh..."

"Sudah kuduga memang kau yang akan membuat ikatan terlebih dulu di antara kita..." Moriyama Yoshitaka menyeruput _latte_ hangat dari gelas kartonnya. Sore itu beberapa artis duduk bersama dalam ruang santai agensi setelah kembali dari rekaman studio televisi."Di antara aku, kau, dan Kiyoshi, ternyata kaulah yang duluan menyerah pada cinta..."

Trio ' _Ikemen Rookie_ ' adalah julukan bagi Ryota, Yoshitaka, dan Kiyoshi yang masuk agensi pada waktu bersamaan. Wajah ketiganya sama-sama menawan, dan nama mereka langsung meroket dalam rentang waktu cukup singkat setelah masa debut. Bahkan sampai kini mereka masih memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang cukup erat.

Dahi Ryota mengerut. "Kalian saja yang masih tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang-ssu! Kau terlihat sering masuk infotaiment karena jalan bersama artis agensi lain. Tapi malah berakhir seorang diri..."

Bibir Yoshitaka gantian mengerucut. "Cih, itu karena aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat, tahu!" dengan kesal ia menegak habis _latte_ yang bersisa dalam gelasnya hingga tandas. "Lihat saja nanti..." kobar api semangat terlihat menyala-nyala di kedua mata.

Ryota mendecak tak kalah sebal. "Bilang saja kalau belum laku. Dasar Moriyama-cchi..." bisiknya tanpa suara agar tidak terdengar Yoshitaka. Ia meraih gelas karton lain berisi _latte_ di atas meja dan hampir tersedak sewaktu melihat sosok mungil berambut biru lembut melintasi koridor ruang santai tak jauh darinya. "Oi, Kuroko-cchi!"

Merasa terpanggil, Tetsuya berhenti dan memasuki ruang santai agensi. Ia menunduk seraya mengucapkan salam pada semua orang di sana. Tangan-tangan dengan jemari kecil yang tersembunyi di balik sweater coklat pastel itu mencoba membetulkan letak tali _postman bag_ -nya yang bergerak menuruni bahu.

"Selamat sore, Kise-kun, Moriyama-san..."

"Eh, Kuroko-kun... kau baru kembali?" Yoshitaka tersenyum ramah. Sudah lama ia mengincar Tetsuya, namun selalu dihalang-halangi oleh Ryota. "Duduklah, ini ada latte hangat..." ia menepuk-nepuk spasi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Aku baru kembali dari kantor majalah Ellie." baru ia hendak duduk, lengannya keburu ditarik oleh Ryota.

"Duduk di sini saja Kuroko-cchi, jangan dekat-dekat kucing garong..."

"Heh, apa maksudmu Kise...!"

Tetsuya akhirnya lebih memilih duduk pada single sofa di antara mereka.

"Sekali lagi, selamat atas berita bahagiamu, Kise-kun..." Tetsuya mengulas senyum dan itu hampir membuat Yoshitaka berseru gemas. Tetsuya membiarkan rasa hangat _latte_ menjalar lewat gelas karton menuju jari jemarinya.

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Kuroko-cchi. Dai-chan memang sedikit aneh-ssu, padahal baru saja kita membicarakan hal itu selagi pesta, tidak disangka saat malam ia langsung mengutarakannya."

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum ia mengurusi beberapa hal lalu pulang ke apartemennya. Tubuh Tetsuya lumayan lelah, dan akhir-akhir ini ia kadang terserang insomnia. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pria muda bermata sewarna delima?

Huh, entahlah...

Baru saja ia menyesap manis campuran susu-kopi hangat dalam gelas, seseorang lagi-lagi memanggil nama Tetsuya.

Imayoshi Shoichi muncul dari balik pintu ganda yang terbuka. Manajer berkacamata itu terlihat membawa sesuatu dalam pelukan kedua tangannya.

"Whoa, apa itu, Imayoshi- _senpai_?" Yoshitaka mengerjapkan mata menatap benda-benda dalam pelukan Shoichi.

"Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya." senyum menggoda mengiringi ucapannya. "Dan omong-omong, selamat atas kabar gembiranya, Kise-kun."

Ryota mengangguk, namun ia lebih penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan Shoichi.

"Ini tadi ada di meja resepsionis, namun karena Kuroko-kun berlalu begitu cepat bagaikan angin—whuush—nona Kimura sampai tidak sempat memanggilmu yang keburu masuk lift."

Bisik-bisik bagai degung lebah langsung terdengar samar keluar dari mulut orang-orang di sekitar.

Sebuket besar mawar merah dan sebuah kotak hadiah berpindah tangan menuju dekapan Tetsuya.

"Coba dibuka sekarang-ssu..."

"Jangan-jangan isinya bom..."

Tiga pasang mata menatap lelah pada Yoshitaka.

"Antisipasi 'kan tidak ada salahnya..."

Kotak hadiah dibuka, dan mereka mendapati selembar _coat_ berwarna _mocca_ terlipat rapi di dalamnya.

"Hei, ini 'kan produk terbaru keluaran musim gugur dari Burberrie..." Yoshitaka menyela dengan nada bersemangat. "Mungkin saja ini dari fans-mu..."

Ryota menunjuk kartu ucapan yang terselip di antara mahkota-mahkota merah menyala. "Itu, ada kartunya-ssu..."

 _/Untuk Tetsuya: tetaplah hangat selama musim ini. S/_

"Siapa S?" Yoshitaka mengernyitkan dahi.

Ryota malah membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ia semakin yakin sewaktu melihat semburat merah muda memulas tulang pipi Tetsuya.

"Jangan katakan kalau ini... Kuroko-cchi! Ini benar-benar akan terjadi sebentar lagi-ssu! Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!"

"Hentikan. Kise-kun. Kumohon." bisik Tetsuya malu.

"Terjadi apanya? Oi, Kise brengsek, katakan apa maksudmu tadi?"

Shoichi tersenyum maklum lalu bergegas melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan gumaman ingin tahu dari semua orang di ruang santai. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus diurusnya, dan yang pasti itu bukan masalah cinta.

.

.

TBC~

1\. Rainbow Bridge: Jembatan gantung yang melintasi utara Teluk Tokyo.

2\. Lovely Complex: Pasangan beda jauh tinggi badan.

3\. Diambil dari gugel tentang Marriage proposal quote, hahaha...

4\. Marriage Proposal quote diambil dari Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte dari gugel juga...

A/N: Maaf kelamaan update, udah beres liburan soalnya. (Hiks) Adegan rated M-nya batal dulu, ini dikasih secuil AoKise, muhahaha... Alurnya makin lama makin cepet, maafkan saya... Mengenai footnote, padahal sudah saya superscript penandaan nomornya, tapi untuk yang sekarang saya beri tanda kurung aja ya... Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya, dan semoga dalam beberapa chapter lagi, fic ini bakal beres. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya en Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 Rendezvous 5

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, slight!AkaMomo

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL, overdose-fluff.

.

Rendezvous 5: Seed of Jealousy (Part 1).

Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The greater the love, the greater the jealousy—in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other.

-Robert A. Heinlein-

.

.

Masaomi menatap heran pada Seijuuro. Putra tunggalnya itu terlihat bukan seperti dirinya. Entahlah, yang pasti Seijuuro terlihat begitu berbeda setelah—tepat sebulan lalu—Masaomi menghentikan segala kegiatan _omiai_ dan kencan buta untuknya. Apa ini berhubungan dengan 'target afeksi' Seijuuro yang baru? Sebab menurut sumber terpercaya, Seijuuro memang tengah rajin melakukan pendekatan dengan salah seorang artis baru dari agensi milik Kitagawa, tempat Ryota berada.

Siapa namanya? Kuroki—Kuroko Tetsuya?

Masaomi belum pernah dengar.

Heh. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Masaomi tidak menyangka jika kali ini Seijuuro-lah yang mesti rela mengemis cinta. Sebenarnya seistimewa apa Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai-sampai ia sanggup membuat Seijuuro berlaku di luar tingkahnya yang biasa. Masaomi sungguh penasaran dan ingin bertemu secara personal dengannya.

Ia memang berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan asmara Seijuuro lagi, namun itu bukan berarti Masaomi melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai orangtua. Seijuuro masih butuh pengawasan dan diberi arahan. Anak itu terkadang akan bertindak mutlak tanpa sanggup dicegah—hal yang memang sudah lumrah dalam keluarga mereka.

Entah ini adalah keturunan, atau bisa jadi kutukan.

"Kau terlihat berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu?" jarang sekali Masaomi berbasa-basi, namun demi menggali informasi langsung, ia rela menanggalkan sejenak ego diri.

Alis Seijuuro naik sebelah, lengkung cangkir berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh bibir sewarna _peach_. Kepulan uap tipis menerpa wajah dan aroma teh krisan sudah menggelitik indra pembaunya. "Apa yang membuat ayah berpikir begitu?" saat cairan _amber_ terang itu mampir di lidah, Seijuuro segera mengeluarkan desahan apresiasi.

Memang tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan secangkir teh hangat untuk mengakhiri lelahnya hari.

Masaomi angkat bahu. "Kau terlihat lebih... bersemangat dibanding kemarin dulu? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Seijuuro tertawa pelan. "Bukankah ayah memiliki sumber informasi jitu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya jika aku bertanya langsung padamu." Sang Akashi senior memutuskan untuk menambah satu _sachet_ gula jagung ke dalam cangkir. Sendok teh diraih, dan ia fokus memandangi pusaran kecil yang tercipta di sana.

Seijuuro melipat tangan di depan dada, tubuhnya dibiarkan bersandar pada punggung kursi, seraya menatap pemandangan Sabtu sore lewat kaca jendela. Pada langit kelabu dan batang-batang subur _persimmon_ (1) di halaman belakang.

"Apa kali ini berbeda?" Masaomi menatap Seijuuro.

Desahan pendek si anak lepas ke udara. "Ya." bibir Seijuuro tertekuk ke bawah, namun sedetik kemudian ia malah mengulas senyum seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang tengah membuatnya bahagia.

Ah. Tentu saja.

Gerak gerik Seijuuro ini begitu serupa dengan apa yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Betapa Masaomi merasakan bagai hidup segan, matipun tak mau. Ia seumpama awak kapal yang tengah terombang-ambing dalam badai ganas bernama cinta pertama.

Seijuuro boleh jadi sudah beberapa kali memiliki pasangan, namun itu bukan berarti ia telah menemukan kepingan tepat untuk mengisi bagian kosong dalam hatinya. Kali ini Masaomi sangat yakin bahwa hari sakral itu telah tiba.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menemukannya, ya?"

Seijuuro masih setiap menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Bahkan kalimat interogasi Masaomi hampir saja lewat dari pendengaran telinga.

"Dia istimewa." Seijuuro masih tersenyum. Tatapan mata teralih hanya untuk menatap lamat pada sepiring kecil kue berisi pasta kacang merah buatan koki rumah. "Semua orang yang melihatnya mungkin merasakan hal serupa denganku." ia melanjutkan. "Ayahpun pasti sama."

Masaomi berdeham. Ia memang pernah melihat sekilas profil Kuroko Tetsuya karena mengalah pada rasa ingin tahu yang kelewat besar. Awalnya Masaomi mengira jika Kuroko Tetsuya sama saja dengan tipe-tipe terdahulu Seijuuro. Mungil, submisif, dan memancarkan _'innocent aura'_.

Namun tanpa ragu Masaomi mengaku, ada yang berbeda saat ia membalas tatap teduh selembut beludru biru itu, meski hanya lewat selembar foto.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja..., kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum orang lain memutuskan untuk mengikatnya." Masaomi berusaha mengompori sambil diam-diam bersorak dalam hati. Setelah semua usaha perjodohan dengan akhir sia-sia, tidak disangka, Seijuuro malah terjun langsung seorang diri ke medan laga. Ke mana saja Kuroko Tetsuya selama ini? "Walaupun masih lajang, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang tertarik dengannya. Siapa juga yang sanggup menolak jika disuguhkan ikan segar?"

"Langsung saja ya?" Seijuuro mendecak. "Apa ayah sekarang berubah profesi jadi konsultan cinta?" mau tak mau ia tertawa geli melihat antusiasme Masaomi. Sepertinya berita bahagia dari Ryota dan Daiki membuat ayahnya itu semakin memantapkan diri untuk mendukung semua usaha Seijuuro dalam menemukan cinta sejati. "Ayah tentu sangat bahagia setelah mendengar semua ini dariku... benar?"

Masaomi membalas, pura-pura tidak tertarik. "Seperti kau tidak hapal dengan sifat ayah saja."

Teh krisan yang mendingin dalam cangkir keramik masih setia menemani keduanya melewati akhir hari. Di barat sana, matahari telah tidur kembali dan terganti oleh langit petang yang perlahan mulai mengelam dengan pasti.

.

.

"Aku menuliskan resep obat tidur untukmu..."

"Tidak perlu." Seijuuro memotong ucapan Shintaro. "Yang satu itu tidak usah saja."

"Tetap akan kutulis."

"Aku masih dapat tidur dengan baik."

"Hentikan, Akashi. Aku yang dokter di sini." kacamata Shintaro merosot beberapa mili.

"Tapi aku tidak mengalami insomnia. Hanya sedikit sulit memejamkan mata."

Susah tidur dan insomnia itu setali tiga uang, demi Tuhan!

Bagai dua kambing jantan melewati jembatan kayu dari arah berlawanan, keduanya sama-sama menanduk dengan sengit tanpa ada kata mengalah terlintas dalam pikiran. Sagitarius dan Cancer memang memiliki kompatibilitas sempurna dalam urusan rekanan, namun bukan berarti orbit mereka tidak pernah bertabrakan.

Bahkan kebiasaan berdebat yang bermula dari bangku sekolah dulu, terus terbawa hingga sekarang.

Shintaro menatap jam di dinding ruang praktek. _Shift_ -nya akan berakhir dalam sepuluh menit ke depan. Dan kedatangan seorang Akashi Seijuuro sungguh di luar perkiraan. "Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari..." Shintaro mengeluarkan tatapan menghakimi.

Tidak ayah, tidak anak. Sejak dulu selalu saja dia dijadikan tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati.

(Karena Seijuuro tidak mungkin menjadikan Daiki, Ryota atau bahkan Atsushi sebagai tempat untuk introspeksi diri. Yang ada ia malah makin depresi. Walau dari luar, Shintaro terlihat seakan tidak peduli, namun ia adalah satu-satunya pendengar yang baik dan selalu memberikan langkah-langkah pasti sebagai solusi.)

"Ryota pasti sudah cerita. Bukankah kalian senang sekali bertukar informasi?"

Mendengarnya, hati Shintaro mendadak tersakiti. Ini sama saja seperti dituduh menjadi biang gosip oleh Seijuuro! Dan ia sama sekali tidak rela!

"Cih, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." stetoskop diletakkan pada tempat penyimpanan, sementara jas putih digantung rapi.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, namun ini tidak seperti yang biasa kuhadapi." Seijuuro terus menatap kesibukan Shintaro mengemas tas kerja. Aroma lavender dari pengharum ruangan, berusaha menyaingi terpaan karbol yang berlomba-lomba menusuk hidung Seijuuro.

Selembar mantel hangat dipakai Shintaro untuk menutupi sweater berwarna salmon gelap—barang yang menjadi lucky item cancer untuk hari ini. "Kau tahu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu..." Si pria berkacamata mendelik. "Kalau hatimu berkata bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya, langsung sikat saja! Kelak kau akan sangat menyesal kalau orang lain keburu mengikatnya! Dan jika perkataanku benar-benar berubah jadi nyata, kujamin itu bakal membuatmu serasa hidup bagai di neraka!" kalimat _tsundere_ Shintaro tersambung secepat kereta peluru. Telinga Seijuuro seakan diserang gelombang tsunami dalam bentuk audio.

Ia mendadak _de javu_.

"Langsung saja?" Seijuuro bergumam. "Inginku pun begitu."

Shintaro mendengus. " _Sooner, the better_. Paman Akashi pasti bagai ada di langit ke tujuh sewaktu mendengar ini langsung dari mulutmu."

"Ya. Dia sangat antusias begitu mengetahui ini."

Shintaro tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana rupa seorang Akashi Masaomi begitu tahu bahwa Seijuuro—ya, Si keras kepala Seijuuro—yang selama ini selalu menjatuhkan tawaran Masaomi dalam setiap _omiai_ , mendadak lekas-lekas ingin mengakhiri status lajang diri.

Ini sebuah progres luar biasa.

Sungguh.

Benar-benar luar biasa.

Hubungan ayah dan anak yang semula bak rentan lapis es tipis di bawah injakan sepatu, kini telah bermetamorfosa menjadi sekokoh baja kualitas nomor satu.

Shintaro bahkan sampai harus menampar diri sendiri akibat tidak mempercayai seluruh panca indranya atas keajaiban alam ini.

(Tapi ia lega. Karena pada akhirnya jiwa mereka mau berdamai juga.)

"Kalau metode yang biasa kau terapkan pada calon-calon 'mangsamu' tidak bekerja, gunakan trik lain."

"Sedang dalam proses." sambar Seijuuro. "Bukannya kelewat percaya diri, tapi aku yakin kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, sehidup-semati." seringai tampan mengembang di wajah Seijuuro, dan Shintaro hampir saja menyemburkan kalimat: _'bukankah sifat percaya diri yang kelewat tinggi memang mengalir dalam pembuluh nadi setiap keturunan Keluarga Akashi?'_ —namun itu hanya sampai di ujung lidah saja, Shintaro masih sayang nyawa.

"Cih, kalau begitu, selamat berjuang." bola mata hijau itu menatap lurus pada Seijuuro. "Kuberikan doaku untuk menyertai..." kalimat sarkas Shintaro mendadak terputus karena sebuah seruan bersemangat keburu menggema bagai sambaran petir di telinga.

"Oi, Shin-chan!" pintu ruang praktek menjeblak terbuka dan seorang pria muda berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah ceria. "Lho, Akashi-san?" bola mata kelabu dengan kerling jenaka, menatap penuh tanya pada sosok Seijuuro yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. "Kau ada di sini juga?" Takao Kazunari melangkah masuk dan menyapa pasien terakhir Shintaro tersebut. "Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Terakhir itu... kalau tidak salah..., sewaktu perayaan pesta ulang tahun si kembar Murasakibara! Benar 'kan?"

Seijuuro menunduk sekilas untuk membalas sapaan ramah Kazunari. "Selamat malam, Takao." tangannya otomatis menjangkau satu sosok mungil dalam gendongan punggung Kazunari.

"Hahaha... Selamat malam, senang berjumpa lagi denganmu, Akashi-san!" ia lalu bertanya penuh nada simpati. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" alis-alisnya saling bertaut, siap untuk mendengar berita kurang bahagia.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk minta resep vitamin pada Shintaro."

Kazunari buru-buru menghembuskan napas lega. " _Yokatta_!" tawa renyah kembali mengambang di udara, sementara si pria berkacamata malah mendesah putus asa karena ia merasa hanya jadi pendengar setia bagi mereka.

Kazunari masih tetap tertawa namun atensinya beralih pada tampang masam Shintaro. "Nee, Shin-chan... kau sudah selesai?"

Kalau sudah ditatap dengan wajah begitu, hati Shintaro mau tak mau terpaksa luluh juga. "Ya." kecupan ringan penuh sayang ia daratkan pada puncak kepala eboni beraroma stroberi, lalu pada dahi seorang bayi dalam _baby carrier_ (2) di punggung Kazunari.

"Momi-chan tadi sedikit rewel sewaktu kujemput dari rumah ibu. Ah, mungkin ia kelelahan setelah diajak bermain seharian... kata ibu, dia aktif sekali hari ini..." Kazunari membiarkan Shintaro mengusap pipi tembam anak laki-laki yang tengah terlelap di gendongan punggungnya. "Sewaktu dalam mobil aku sibuk bernyanyi _Kumamon song_ , eeh... tanpa kusadari, Momi-chan sudah tertidur pulas!" ia terkekeh mengingat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang sempat menguras energi akibat rajukan Momiji.

"Tumben sekali." Shintaro menatap bayi berambut hitam dalam gendongan. Wajah Shintaro begitu rileks saat ujung-ujung jemari miliknya menyentuh eksistensi jelmaan kerubim dalam buaian mimpi. Betapa senyum tulus terus mengembang tanpa henti sewaktu ia asyik menjawili pipi selembut kue mochi. "Tapi terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasmu untuk menenangkan Momiji, Kazunari."

Tangan kanan digandeng erat, Kazunari lagi-lagi tertawa riang.

"Sini, biar aku yang ganti menggendongnya."

"Oke!"

Ah. Seijuuro sekarang mengerti.

Mengapa Sang Ayah sebegitu ingin agar ia lekas-lekas membentuk sebuah keluarga. Walau sumber kebahagiaan setiap manusia berbeda, memiliki pelengkap hidup seperti pasangan sejati dan buah hati, tentu menjadi salah satu alasannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Seijuuro meraih jas hitam dari sandaran kursi. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Shintaro."

Shintaro menatap Seijuuro sewaktu Kazunari membantunya memasang posisi _baby carrier_ di depan dada. Momiji menggumam lemah masih dengan mata terpejam dan Shintaro segera mengguncangnya lembut agar ia tidak tebangun secara tiba-tiba. "Kami akan makan di luar." ia berhenti untuk melihat respon Seijuuro. "Kau mau ikut bersama kami, Akashi? Kazu sedang ingin mencoba restoran udon baru, hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini."

Kazunari segera menyambung ucapan Shintaro. "Ikut saja, Akashi-san! Biar Shin-chan yang bayar! Hahaha..."

Seijuuro memandang keduanya. Kebetulan sekali ini hampir masuk jam makan malam, jadi tidak salah juga jika ia menerima ajakan Shintaro barusan. "Kuharap di sana tersedia _topping tempura tofu_. Tunggu aku menebus resep ini, lalu kita berangkat."

"Baiklah! Ayo, Shin-chan!"

"Ya, sabar sebentar..."

"Kau yang traktir ya, Shintaro."

"Ah, sial."

.

.

Aoyama Flower Tea House awalnya adalah sebuah toko bunga—dengan nama Aoyama Florist, yang terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun Omotesando. Baru tiga tahun belakangan, sang _owner_ menambah nilai guna toko bunga tersebut menjadi kafe, walau fungsi lamanya menjual bunga tetap dijalankan. Dengan interior unik menyerupai bagian dalam _greenhouse_ , kafe cantik ini menjadi pilihan Ryota sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan dua orang kawan lama.

"Kise-kun." Tetsuya berujar setelah buku menu diserahkan kembali pada pelayan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kise-kun membawaku serta." mata biru jernihnya menatap pada sulur-sulur hijau terawat yang merambati rangka jendela besi di sebelah sofa. Beberapa pucuk merah muda menyembul malu-malu dari balik kelopak yang membungkus keberadaan mereka sebelum mekar menjumpai dunia.

Di luar kafe, hujan rintik mulai turun lagi dengan membawa hawa setara pendingin ruangan. Prakiraan cuaca memberitakan bahwa hujan akan turun sepanjang hari. Gulungan awan hitam penuh beban masih setia menggantung di langit Tokyo, dan hujan seakan tidak ingin berhenti membuat bumi di bawahnya menjadi kubangan air di sana-sini.

Suasana di dalam kafe entah kenapa lumayan sepi, padahal ini akhir pekan. Ah, mungkin karena hujanlah, orang-orang jadi malas mampir ke sini.

"E-eh, apa maksudmu, Kuroko-cchi?" tergeragap, Ryota balik bertanya pura-pura tak mengerti seraya membetulkan topi yang menutupi helai-helai rambut pirang. Ia yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pandai berbohong, sempat kaget juga mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu dari Tetsuya. Insting kucing mungil di hadapannya ini benar-benar setajam silet-ssu! Duh, mau berniat mulia, kenapa ia malah jadi menambah dosa? Lagipula, kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali, sih... Otak Ryota segera berputar otomatis untuk membuat sebuah alasan masuk akal, namun tidak terdengar bagai seorang pembual.

"Aku sangat awam dalam hal seperti ini, Kise-kun." rambut biru muda diseka ke belakang telinga. "Seharusnya kau membawa Moriyama-san atau Miyaji-san saja. Mereka mungkin lebih mengerti hal-hal mengenai persiapan pernikahan. Mereka _fashionista_ , dan lebih _stylish_ ketimbang diriku. Ide-ide mereka pasti brilian..."

Kacamata sebagai alat tambahan untuk menyamarkan identitas diri, dinaikkan hingga ke pangkal hidung. Bibir Ryota mengerucut lucu begitu nama dua rekannya disebut-sebut dalam kalimat Tetsuya. "Kalau membawa mereka, nanti malah bukan aku yang punya pesta, tapi mereka-ssu! Yang ada semuanya akan sesuai selera mereka!" Ryota memuji diri sendiri saat alasan logis selesai dilontarkan. "Kebetulan, aku tahu kalau jadwal Kuroko-cchi sedang kosong hari ini, jadi... sekalian saja... kau bisa membantu dengan memberiku ide-ide segar, ya 'kan...? Hahaha..."

Tetsuya menatap datar pada Ryota, diiringi hela napas pendek.

Sebetulnya ia mengendus kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Ryota terlihat seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Ryota mengatakan kalau ia berniat menemui seseorang yang memiliki peran besar dalam pelaksanaan pesta, juga bertemu seorang teman lama. Katanya sudah hampir setahun mereka tidak berjumpa, padahal dulu mereka cukup dekat semasa remaja.

Humph! Padahal Tetsuya sudah berencana akan berleha-leha tanpa melakukan hal apapun saat jadwalnya kosong dari aktivitas harian agensi. Namun panggilan masuk dari Ryota tadi pagi langsung meluruhkan semua rencana Tetsuya pada hari ini. Ajakan makan siang di hari berhujan dari Si Pirang, tidak tega ia tolak. Kalaupun bisa menolak, keesokan harinya bakal dipastikan ia akan menerima serangan 'merajuk' ala Kise Ryota.

Tak lama, pelayan kafe datang dengan nampan lebar berisi pesanan. Satu teko berisi _blooming tea_ (3) hangat beserta sepasang cangkir bening, juga dua piring kecil dengan irisan _bluberry cheesecake_ dan kue sifon stroberi di atasnya.

Baru Tetsuya akan meraih garpu dari sebelah piring, pintu depan kafe terbuka. Denting pelan bel menjadi penanda. Beberapa kepala pengunjung menoleh secara bersama, sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk tetap menekuri kegiatan semula.

Dua siluet manusia terlihat beriringan memasuki ruangan hangat kafe di Sabtu berhujan.

Seorang wanita cantik—dan terlihat sangat muda—memasuki kafe setelah terdengar seruan selamat datang dari salah satu pelayan. Ia tersenyum ramah. Rambut merah muda itu dibiarkan tergerai pada satu sisi bahu, sementara _trench coat_ berwarna _beige_ membalut tubuhnya yang sintal sempurna. Sebuah tas tangan _trendy_ keluaran _season_ terbaru turut melengkapi gaya berbusana Sang wanita muda.

Berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya, seorang pria—berambut merah—dan bermantel sama, tengah berkutat memasukkan payung pada tempat penyimpanan.

Ya, Tuhan.

Perut Tetsuya mendadak mulas sewaktu menyadari siapakah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Ryota.

Ternyata dia.

"Akashi-cchi! Momo-cchi!" Ryota melambai dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ei, Ki-chan!" si wanita berseru tertahan, ia bergegas melangkah mendekati meja mereka yang terletak di sudut kafe.

Pelukan hangat bertukar, dan Ryota juga si wanita muda tertawa riang setelahnya.

"Kita jarang sekali bertemu-ssu! Aku rindu!"

"Tentu saja kita jarang bertemu, kau 'kan sama sekali sudah tidak punya waktu!" bibir penuh bersapu _lipstick_ sewarna koral mengerucut. Harum lembut vanila langsung menyebar ringan di udara sekitar saat ia datang.

"Momo-cchi juga! Terakhir kudengar dari Dai-chan, kau sedang ada di Fukuoka-ssu..."

"Hu-um, aku sedang ada _job_ di sana, tapi aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo sejak minggu lalu, setelah beritamu dan Dai-chan tersebar luas, tahu! Kebetulan sekali Sei-kun mengirim pesan kalau ia akan menemuimu hari ini, dia jadi sekalian menjemputku dari apartemen..."

(What? Menjemput langsung dari apartemen?)

Ryota dan wanita muda yang disebut-sebut dengan nama 'Momo-cchi' tadi masih terus berbincang, sampai akhirnya Seijuuro turut bergabung dalam kelompok kecil—riuh—mereka. Tadinya Tetsuya hendak buang muka, namun keburu ditatap intens oleh sepasang mata sewarna batu delima.

"Selamat siang, Ryota, Tetsuya..."

Hari ini-pun, seorang Akashi Seijuuro tetap saja terlihat tampan tanpa cela.

Apa tadi Seijuuro berkata kalau dia datang bersama si wanita muda?

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Eh, bertiga kalau dihitung dengan keberadaan Kise Ryota.

Tunggu, kenapa Tetsuya malah jadi bertanya-tanya?

"Pesanan kami baru saja datang, kalian juga pesanlah sesuatu..." Ryota mempersilakan duduk keduanya. "Kuroko-cchi, perkenalkan... ini Momoi Satsuki, sahabat lama sewaktu kami sekolah menengah pertama dulu..." Ryota berujar. "Momo-cchi, ini Kuroko Tetsuya, rekanku di agensi..."

"Ah, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..." Satsuki menjabat hangat tangan Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar ceria. "Ternyata _image_ Kuroko-san sangat sesuai dengan bayanganku ya..." senyum misterius terulas tanpa dapat dicegah.

Mantel dilepas, Satsuki memilih duduk pada kursi besi di hadapan Tetsuya, sementara Seijuuro duduk nyaman di sebelah wanita itu.

"Eh?"

Entah apa maksud di balik kalimat Satsuki barusan. 'Sesuai bayangannya?' bukankah mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain pada hari ini?

Mulut Ryota langsung membuka ketika melihat tatap bingung Tetsuya, kebetulan juga seorang pelayan sudah datang menghampiri, lengkap dengan buku menu di tangan kiri. "Err, ini buku menunya, Momo-cchi..." ia coba mengalihkan perhatian dari atmosfer canggung yang melingkupi.

"Sei-kun, kau ingin pesan apa?" Satsuki membiarkan lengannya dan Seijuuro bersentuhan, sementara wajahnya sengaja didekatkan. Dan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh gestur manja Satsuki yang kekanakan. "Bagaimana kalau _ginger-tea_ hangat? Kebetulan di luar udaranya lumayan dingin..."

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Boleh saja, Satsuki."

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan _ginger-tea_ dan dua _smoked beef_ _sandwich_. Sei-kun kebetulan sekali tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

Dan Tetsuya hanya mampu diam saja saat ia ditatap penuh arti—lagi-lagi—oleh Satsuki.

.

"Mereka bilang oke, beberapa _cottage_ (4) bisa dipesan dan siap saat hari yang ditentukan. Kebetulan sekali _cottage_ mereka terletak tidak jauh dari _kapel kecil_ (5) di dekat tebing—kalau itu kapel yang kalian maksud. Hanya mendaki jalan setapak beberapa ratus meter dari sana, dan tempat itu bisa jadi lokasi terbaik untuk acara pengikatan." Seijuuro menatap layar ponsel pintarnya untuk mengecek lagi kabar dari pihak _cottage_ mengenai lokasi yang dipilih oleh Daiki dan Ryota. "Hanya tinggal menunggu kepastian jadwal penerbangan menuju pulau. Mereka belum menghubungiku lagi, mungkin nanti sore akan kukabarkan kalau sudah _deal_. Atau paling lambat besok..." tangan Seijuuro meraih cangkir teh dari atas tatakan, dan menyesap teh di dalamnya dengan nikmat.

"Waah, cepat sekali-ssu! Ahahaha, maaf ya, jadi sangat merepotkanmu, Akashi-cchi! Sejak awal kami memang mengincar kapelnya." Ryota terkekeh pelan. "Tapi untuk yang satu itu aku memang butuh bantuanmu secara langsung. Aku tahu kau punya koneksi luas dengan para pengusaha bisnis semacam ini..."

Pulau Kume dijadikan lokasi untuk mengucap sumpah sehidup semati. Daiki kecil pernah ke sana saat ia masih tinggal di Okinawa, dan menemukan gereja mungil di ujung tebing. Seraya berandai-andai bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan membawa calon pasangan hidupnya mengikat janji di tempat indah ini.

"Tidak masalah, Ryota. Santai saja."

Satsuki meminum _ginger-tea_ dalam cangkirnya dengan gerakan anggun. "Ya, tanpa Sei-kun, penentuan lokasi yang Ki-chan inginkan bisa jadi akan sangat memakan waktu. Kalian ini, persiapan dalam dua bulan itu sangat singkat sekali, lho!"

Ryota terkekeh canggung. "Maaf, maaf... malah awalnya kami akan melangsungkan acara tersebut dalam jangka waktu sebulan ke depan... hahaha..." ia terlihat sibuk mengecek ponsel dalam genggaman tangan, walau tetap membalas ucapan Satsuki. "Tadinya kami ingin pesta sederhana di Tokyo saja, tapi orangtua Dai-chan ingin agar semua dilakukan di tanah kelahirannya di Okinawa. Keluarga kami sendiri yang memutuskan untuk turun tangan langsung menjadi _wedding planner_ pesta." jemari kurus panjang dengan cekatan membalas _e-mail_ baru yang tertera di layar. "Lagipula hanya kerabat atau kolega dekat saja yang akan kami bawa ke sana. Jumlahnya mungkin di bawah angka 30..."

"Kalian ini benar-benar nekat. Kenapa tidak menyewa _wedding planner_ betulan saja?" saran Satsuki dengan nada heran.

"Justru karena kami ingin pesta yang _private_ dan simpel. Tanpa sorot media, bahkan tanggalnya pun seolah masih rahasia, tidak kami sebar luaskan..." Ryota menghela napas. "Kebetulan juga, keluarga kami sangat antusias untuk mengerjakan semua persiapan pesta di sana. Apalagi kedua kakakku. Jangan ditanya bagaimana bersemangatnya mereka mengenai hal ini..."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya..." Satsuki tertawa mengingat bahwa dua kakak perempuan Ryota memiliki kepribadian bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan pemuda pirang itu. Ah, betapa asyiknya memiliki saudara...

"..."

Mendengar ketiga 'teman semasa sekolah' di depannya ini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan serius, membuat Tetsuya merasa bagai nyamuk pengganggu. Mata Tetsuya sejak tadi bolak-balik bagai bola ping-pong yang dioper tanpa ragu. Ia sungguh jadi ingin pulang saja tanpa permisi dulu.

'Kan...? Buat apa coba Ryota mengundang serta Tetsuya, jika ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya, umh..., kecuali jika ditanya.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Tetsuya kembali menyesap teh dalam cangkir di pegangan tangan. Melihat keintiman mereka, entah kenapa membuat hati Tetsuya mendadak digerogoti satu perasaan aneh tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Mungkin ia hanya tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi.

Atau bisa jadi, Tetsuya iri.

Huh. Tidak. Buat apa Tetsuya iri.

Rugi sekali.

"Naa, Kuroko-cchi, kau lebih suka mawar, lily, atau _peony_?" Ryota tiba-tiba bertanya dan langsung mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke arah Tetsuya.

Terkejut, Tetsuya menjawab. "Umm..." ia menatap gambar-gambar dalam ponsel Ryota dengan wajah sedikit bingung. Di hadapannya, Satsuki tampak menggeram gemas—ingin mencubiti kedua pipi begitu melihat aksi tanpa dosa Tetsuya. "... bagaimana kalau lily? Warna putih? Untuk momen sakral, kurasa itu bagus."

"Lily putih-ssu? Oke, _check_! Dai-chan juga pasti akan suka! Bagaimana Momo-cchi, bagus tidak?"

Satsuki tersenyum sendiri menatap antusiasme Ryota. "Bagus, aku juga suka...!"

Seijuuro berdeham menginterupsi sewaktu mereka malah sibuk berdiskusi. "Hei, kukira..., Tetsuya menyukai mawar... ternyata lily ya?"

"Huh?"

Tiga kepala menoleh bersamaan.

Mawar?

Uh, oh. Apa Seijuuro tengah menyinggung soal paket yang minggu lalu Tetsuya terima?

Tentang buket mawar dan kotak hadiah?

Pemuda manis itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Ah, itu... Aku... suka bunga apa saja, asal jangan bunga bangkai. Mawar juga oke." Tetsuya menjatuhkan tatapan mata pada kain berwarna pastel penutup meja. Jalinan serat di sana mendadak menarik perhatiannya. Atau bisa jadi hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang dipenuhi semburat merah muda.

"..."

"... Ah, ahahaha..."

Tawa ringan Satsuki langsung terdengar begitu mendengar kalimat barusan, Ryota juga.

Tetsuya heran. Padahal ucapannya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Hahaha, tidak akan ada yang tega memberi Kuroko-cchi bunga bangkai-ssu..." Ryota masih terkekeh geli. Ia ingin sekali menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya yang kini memasang ekspresi bagai anak anjing terbuang di pinggir jalan. Tapi diurungkan. Lihat saja wajah penguasa neraka di depan Ryota. Sudah siap lempar tombak mata tiga saja dia.

Seijuuro ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi Tetsuya. Kalau begini, ia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Misi tengah berjalan, dan ia adalah master dari permainan dengan titel 'mendapatkan hati Kuroko Tetsuya Si Target idaman.'

 _Sounds cheesy, huh?_

"Kalau begitu, nanti tolong hubungi aku lagi, kalau sudah _deal_ , ya? Jika jadwal kami sudah agak senggang, aku dan Dai-chan akan mulai mengurusi segala detil persiapan pesta. Untuk sekarang, maafkan aku karena membuat Akashi-cchi harus repot-repot menemuiku-ssu... Momo-cchi juga, terima kasih ya, sudah mau ke sini... walau singkat sekali." Ryota menghabiskan irisan _cake_ terakhir di atas piring.

"Tidak masalah Ki-chan. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..."

"Setengah jam lagi akupun harus sudah ada di agensi. Aku berniat menyelesaikan kontrak-kontrakku lebih awal, agar dua bulan ke depan jadwalku agak lengang..." harum _spray_ rambut dan _foundation_ masih tercium samar dari tubuh Ryota. Ia sebenarnya baru kembali dari studio foto majalah Kosmopolite setelah sepagian tadi berkutat dalam pemotretan bakal edisi bulan depan. Tapi demi reuni sekilas dengan Satsuki, dan sebuah niat 'tidak suci' dari siapapun itu kau pasti tahu... Ryota terpaksa tega melibatkan Tetsuya segala. Tuhan! Ia sungguh jadi merasa berdosa!

"Oke. Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Imayoshi- _senpai_ sebentar lagi sampai untuk menjemputku. Ia sudah di sekitaran blok dekat sini."

Tetsuya buru-buru menyambung ucapan Ryota. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan pulang." setelah sejak tadi kembali diam saja, Tetsuya angkat bicara.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Tetsuya?" Seijuuro menyela.

"Tidak apa. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Ia diam sebentar. "Ya, itu saja alasannya kalau Seijuuro-san ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi." Tetsuya menyambar jaket _hoodie_ abu-abu dari punggung kursi besi.

Alis Seijuuro terangkat sebelah—meski tak kentara—saat kalimat bernada final menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eeh, Kuroko-cchi mau pulang-ssu? Bersama Akashi-cchi lagi tak apa?"

"Kali ini aku akan naik taxi saja." ia menutupi rambut biru mudanya dengan tudung _hoodie_.

Seijuuro menatapnya skeptis. "Tidak mau pulang bersamaku? Yakin, Tetsuya tidak apa-apa?"

Ditatap seperti itu, membuat bibir Tetsuya mengerucut. "Ya."

Seijuuro angkat bahu. "Oke. Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

(Eeh? Tidak ada pemaksaan lebih lanjut? Bukankah katanya perintah Akashi Seijuuro itu absolut tak terbantahkan? Kenapa kali ini...)

(Tidak. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak kecewa. Sungguh.)

"Ayo Satsuki..." ia meraih punggung kursi, memundurkannya, agar wanita berambut sewarna bunga _cherry_ itu bisa keluar dengan leluasa. Dan bak seorang _gentleman_ , Seijuuro bahkan membantu Satsuki memakaikan mantelnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sei-kun. Tapi aku belum mau pulang dulu. Bisa antarkan aku ke salah satu butik pakaian? Sebentar saja, tidak lama... aku tahu jadwal Sei-kun sesibuk apa..."

"Dan kau masih memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke sana? Satsuki, kau ini aneh sekali."

"Sebentar saja, ya...?"

Ryota menatap melodrama jadi-jadian di hadapannya ini dengan senyum miris. Akting Seijuuro benar-benar niat sekali dalam menjalankan misi. Patut diberi penghargaan bergengsi sebagai apresiasi. Lihat Tetsuya, meski minim ekspresi, tapi Ryota tahu kalau ia tengah berjuang menetralkan perasaan di hati.

Eh? Apa ini berarti, Tetsuya sudah mulai membuka hati untuk seorang Akashi?

Setelah Ryota membayar _bill_ , kelompok kecil itu berjalan menuju pintu depan kafe. Gerimis masih turun, namun tidak sederas tadi. Payung-payung terkembang di sepanjang trotoar bagai jamur warna-warni dari negeri mimpi. Tetsuya akan menyetop taksi di bawah bagian kafe yang berkanopi. Ia mengeratkan tali tudung _hoodie_ dan menetapkan hati.

"Seijuuro-san." ujarnya pelan, seraya membalikkan badan. "Terima kasih atas kiriman minggu lalu. Aku sangat menghargainya..." sangat pelan, hingga hampir terlewat dari kedua telinga Seijuuro.

Ujung-ujung bibir melengkung ke atas, Seijuuro berucap. "Terima kasih juga kalau Tetsuya menyukainya." meninggalkan tatap bingung Satsuki dan dehaman ringan Ryota.

"Kalau begitu. Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi semuanya..." jemari yang tersembunyi di balik lengan _hoodie_ melambai lambat.

Ryota membalas lambaian Tetsuya, Satsuki tersenyum manis, dan Seijuuro masih memandanginya dengan penuh arti.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

TBC...

1\. Persimmon: buah kesemek-lah ya... biar keren... ^_^

2\. Baby carrier: gendongan bayi yang mirip kangguru gitu

3\. Blooming tea: teh yang kalo diseduh, bunganya mekar cantik dari bungkusan...

4\. Cottage: semacam penginapan, tapi yang ini satu-satu kayak villa gitu

5\. Kapel: gereja kecil

A/N: Aheuu, chapter depan kawinannya AoKise di Okinawa! (dan kayaknya ada rate-M mereka lagi nih, sebenarnya yang _couple_ utama itu AkaKuro atau AoKise sih? -_- hahaha... *digunting) Terima kasih atas review-review kalian semua... maaf kalo chapter ini rada absurd en bosenin... Saya akan berusaha di chapter selanjutnya! See you en Ciao! *berguling


	7. Rendezvous 6

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, slight!AkaMomo

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL, AoKise hot scene—read at your own risk.

Note: Semua tempat dalam fik ini murni hanya karangan dengan ditambahi sedikit fakta.

.

Rendezvous 5: Seed of Jealousy (Part 2)

.

.

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menuruni tengkuk Ryota saat mata biru Tetsuya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ditambah todongan pertanyaan paling mematikan abad ini pula... Ryota ingin gali tanah saja, lalu mengubur diri di sana.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kuroko-cchi?" sebisa mungkin Ryota membuat suaranya terdengar netral di telinga tanpa tremor atau getaran lain yang dapat membuat makhluk mungil di hadapannya ini jadi curiga.

Tetsuya mendengus, ia merogoh saku mantel abu-abu dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya di depan dua mata Ryota. Beberapa penghuni agensi yang kebetulan sama-sama ada di ruang santai, menatap ingin tahu ke arah mereka.

/Mimpi indah, Tetsuya./

/Selamat pagi. Semoga harimu lancar dan menyenangkan.

"He-eh?" Mata Ryota mendadak juling sesaat begitu tersiram oleh cahaya terang dari layar ponsel pintar Tetsuya. Uh oh, Ryota sepertinya mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka akan bermuara. Pura-pura lupa saja ah, sampai terbongkar semua.

Dahi Tetsuya mengerut, bibir maju beberapa senti. "Kise-kun memberikan nomor ponselku pada Seijuuro-san, benar?"

Ryota mendadak ingin pingsan, padahal beberapa jam lagi ia harus bersiap untuk pemotretan.

"I-itu, anu..." mulutnya komat-kamit, membuka sebentar, kemudian menutup cepat selang beberapa detik. "Kalau itu..."

Oke, kalau boleh jujur, Ryota memang tersangka yang telah memberikan nomor ponsel Tetsuya pada Sang Jelmaan Raja Neraka. Tapi itu juga terpaksa! Bukan, bukan jenis terpaksa seperti di bawah todongan senjata atau hal-hal membahayakan nyawa. Tapi... hampir mirip semacam itulah... Ryota terpaksa mem-barter nomor ponsel si pemuda berambut biru muda demi mempermudah segala urusan menuju pelaminannya. Kalau kemarin ia tidak memberikan apa yang dimau oleh Seijuuro, maka penentuan lokasi juga jadwal penerbangan menuju Pulau Kume bakal jadi memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan.

Sekali lagi, ia melakukannya karena terpaksa! Dasar Akashi-cchi, manusia dengan sejuta trik!

Air mata imajiner menuruni pipi, Ryota pasang tampang tersakiti. "Aku melakukannya karena berada di bawah tekanan, Kuroko-cchi!" suara Ryota bagai cicit tikus terjerat tali, hampir mati. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Akashi-cchi! Iya, 'kan?" diam-diam ia bersyukur dalam hati, sewaktu melihat wajah Tetsuya melunak tanda simpati.

Hela napas dilepas ke udara, Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. "Apa boleh buat..." keluhnya putus asa. "Tapi lain kali Kise-kun harus bilang dulu, karena ini menyangkut urusan pribadiku."

Ryota mengangguk kelewat bersemangat. "Maafkan aku, Kuroko-cchi... Sungguh..."

Tetsuya terdiam menatap sebaris kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel. Mau dibalas apa, dia juga jadi bingung sendiri. Jelas sekali kalau Seijuuro kini mulai bersikap frontal terhadap Tetsuya. Kemarin dulu buket bunga juga paket hadiah—bahkan terkadang kiriman dari Akashi Seijuuro sering sekali sampai di apartemen mungilnya pada setiap akhir pekan. Entah itu hal kecil macam _take away dinner_ atau buah tangan dari berbagai kota yang pria muda itu singgahi sewaktu melakukan _bussiness trip_.

Hampir tiga bulan, dan Tetsuya merasa ia belum cukup mengenal Seijuuro—itu jika mereka menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman berbincang. Mereka masih asing, walau keduanya pernah merasa bahwa mereka seakan telah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tetsuya sadar benar jika sikap Seijuuro selama ini menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Pria muda dengan aura mengintimidasi itu tengah gencar melakukan pendekatan terhadap dirinya. Oke, ia sangat sadar akan hal itu. Orang-orang mungkin mengira bahwa Tetsuya terlalu polos atau kurang peka terhadap keadaan sekitar, namun ia tidak terlalu bodoh juga ketika dihadapkan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Ia bisa membaca situasi yang ada. Bahwa Seijuuro jelas-jelas sedang menjadikannya target afeksi akhir-akhir ini.

Apakah Seijuuro selalu begini jika ia berhadapan dengan targetnya? Apa ia selalu bersikap licin dan hati-hati demi mendapatkan apa yang ia mau? Apa Tetsuya diperlakukan sama seperti mereka?

(Memangnya siapa dia, hingga mendadak ingin diperlakukan berbeda dan istimewa dibanding partner-partner Seijuuro sebelumnya?)

Duh, kenapa Tetsuya malah kepikiran sih? Mau bagaimana dan seperti apa Seijuuro bertingkah, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa Tetsuya perbuat, jika hatinya sedikit demi sedikit—ia malu mengakui ini—mulai terbuka untuk Seijuuro...

(Kenapa hatinya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan sewaktu ia melihat Seijuuro begitu akrab dengan Momoi Satsuki? Sampai-sampai Tetsuya mengorbankan harga diri dengan bertanya pada Ryota mengenai fakta hubungan mereka—yang otomatis langsung ditampik Sang Model pakai bonus senyuman penuh makna.)

Apa ini berarti..., Tetsuya juga merasakan hal serupa?

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang mesti Tetsuya lakukan?

Ia sibuk sendiri dengan pemikirannya, sampai-sampai tidak mengindahkan rajukan Ryota yang masih saja membuat polusi suara di sekitar mereka.

Kaku, jemari Tetsuya mengetik rangkaian kata-kata sejauh ia bisa.

/Terima kasih, Seijuuro-san. Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga. Ps: jangan gunakan kekerasan untuk mengancam Kise-kun demi kepentinganmu semata, itu masuk tindakan kriminal./

Ponsel digenggam, tanpa berharap mendapat balasan, pikiran Tetsuya dipenuhi berbagai kemungkinan yang akan menimpanya begitu pesan teks terkirim tanpa kendala.

Biar saja, itu urusan nanti.

Semburat merah muda memenuhi kedua pipi, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tidak terkendali.

Tetsuya mendadak jadi malu pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Janji makan malam dibuat dua minggu setelah nomor ponsel bertukar paksa. Itu juga sesudah aksi tolak-menolak dan mengulur waktu dari Tetsuya.

Jual mahal juga dia rupanya...

Kebetulan Seijuuro sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan di akhir pekan—terima kasih atas campur tangan Masaomi, Sang Ayah tercinta. Dan dari Ryota ia mengetahui bahwa jadwal Tetsuya hanya sampai Jumat petang pada hari ini.

Jadilah Seijuuro datang untuk menagih janji.

(Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk mengonfrontasi Ryota, karena Si Pirang bertingkah bagai 'mak comblang' terhadap ia dan Seijuuro. Memangnya mereka sedang ada di acara cari jodoh apa?)

Baru Tetsuya melangkah keluar dari gedung majalah Ellie Girl bersama seorang rekan dan manajernya, ia langsung mengenali Audi hitam milik Seijuuro terpakir tak jauh dari mobil agensi. Tetsuya memang sempat memberitahu Seijuuro pukul berapa jadwalnya beres, dan tak disangka pria muda itu ternyata sudah menunggu di sana.

Pintu kemudi mobil terbuka, sosok berambut merah itu muncul bak pangeran berkuda menjemput tuan putri yang terkurung di menara. Well, seperti yang kalian lihat, Tetsuya bukan putri, oke... Namun boleh dikatakan jika ia memang sudah terkurung sedari pagi dalam kegiatan harian agensi.

Dan Seijuuro bisa jadi merupakan pangeran berzirah besi yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa suntuk sepanjang hari.

"Eh, aku seperti mengenal orang itu..." Shoichi menyipitkan mata saat melihat Seijuuro berjalan mendekat ke arah kelompok kecil mereka.

Fukui Kensuke berhenti membuka pintu tengah mini van, sewaktu Shoichi selaku manajer mereka, menatap pada seseorang dalam area parkir yang sama. Pria itu memiliki tinggi _standar_ laki-laki Jepang kebanyakan, berambut sewarna merahnya peony, ditambah aura intimidasi melebihi dosis manusia asli. Baru sekali ini Kensuke bertemu dengan makhluk bumi macam begini.

"Manajer, kau mengenalnya?" Kensuke bertanya pelan pada Shoichi. Kalau memang ingin berbasa-basi, Kensuke benar-benar sudah malas sekali. Ia ingin mandi untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan make-up dan daki, lalu bertemu dengan ranjang empuk yang sudah mendapat julukan Sang pujaan hati.

"Selamat malam _minna-san_..." suaranya terdengar dalam: seduktif, persuasif, juga adiktif. Serupa lelehan coklat yang menggoda dan tidak bisa berhenti kau cicip, meski sudah berusaha untuk bersikap arif.

Sambungan memori Shoichi bersinergi, ia tentu saja ingat pria muda ini. "Oh, Akashi-san? Selamat malam..." sepertinya ia mengerti apa arti kehadiran Seijuuro di sini. Pasti berhubungan dengan salah satu artis di bawah tanggungannya yang kelewat manis bak penyebab lubang di gigi.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi bisakah aku 'meminjam' Tetsuya sebentar?" Seijuuro mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok paling mungil yang berdiri di antara Kensuke dan Shoichi. "Kami kebetulan sudah membuat janji."

Tetsuya merutuk dalam hati. Itu 'kan hanya janji sepihak karena ia terus menerus diteror tanpa henti. Kalau tidak dipenuhi, mungkin Seijuuro bakal terus menghantui walaupun Tetsuya sudah mati.

Shoichi mengulas senyum maklum. "Baiklah." Ia memasang jeda. "Kalau begitu tolong jaga Kuroko-kun untuk kami..." ia menatap bergantian pada keduanya. "... dan kembalikan ia seperti keadaan semula." Kalimatnya bernada final, Shoichi tidak menerima argumen dalam bentuk apapun.

Tanpa ragu, Seijuuro membalas. "Tentu."

"Nah, Kuroko-kun... pergilah..." Shoichi menganggukkan kepala.

Kensuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, angkat bicara. "Eeh? Tidak apa-apa ini...?" Yang benar saja, apa manajer mereka tega meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian bersama serigala berbulu domba? Baru pertama bertemu saja, Kensuke sudah punya perasaan negatif terhadapnya.

Shoichi menepuk pundak Kensuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku."

Tetsuya membungkuk sekilas pada dua orang di depannya. "Aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa Fukui-san, Imayoshi-san..."

"Ya, hati-hati, Kuroko-kun..."

Tetsuya menundukkan kepala—gestur formal, sewaktu matanya dan Seijuuro bertemu.

"Kalau begitu, akupun permisi Imayoshi-san..." Seijuuro undur diri. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Mobil hitam berjenis sedan itu melaju mulus meninggalkan area parkir, sewaktu Tetsuya dan Seijuuro sudah ada di dalamnya. Kensuke masih memperhatikan kepergian Tetsuya, bahkan saat mereka sudah menghilang pada tikungan dan menembus keramaian jalanan Tokyo di akhir pekan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Fukui-kun." Imayoshi berseru setelah ia duduk nyaman di sebelah supir agensi.

Kensuke tersadar dari rasa penasaran dan berbagai macam pemikiran. Kalau Imayoshi Shoichi sudah berkata begitu, maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kensuke selain percaya saja pada ucapannya.

"Aku percaya pada Akashi-san." Shoichi sempat adu pandang dengan Kensuke sewaktu ia membalik badan. "Ketulusan jelas terbaca di matanya saat ia menatap Kuroko-kun." Kacamata dinaikkan mendaki batang hidung, Shoichi meminta agar supir mengantarkan mereka dengan selamat sampai pada tujuan.

.

Saat ditanya sedang mengidam ingin makan malam apa, Tetsuya langsung menjawab: pasta. Jawaban yang secepat kilat memang, hingga membuat Seijuuro terkekeh atas antusiasme si rambut biru muda. Sejak siang tadi Tetsuya sudah sangat berniat akan membuat spaghetti dengan siraman saus daging instan—hasil berburu di mini market—begitu sampai di apartemen. Itu niat awalnya, sebelum ia teringat akan rencana makan malam mereka.

Seijuuro mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai restoran Italia favorit di daerah Akasaka. Bukan restoran berbintang, hanya sebuah restoran kecil namun dengan cita rasa otentik negara asalnya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai tanda sepakat. Perut yang keroncongan terkadang mengalahkan rasionalitas, sehingga ia langsung saja mengiyakan usulan Seijuuro.

Namun keberuntungan sepertinya sedang berpihak pada perut Tetsuya yang menuntut minta diisi. Seijuuro benar-benar menepati janji untuk membuat Tetsuya merasakan cita rasa murni milik negara bekas pimpinan Sang Diktator fasis Benito Mussolini.

Terra adalah sebuah restoran mungil dan tersembunyi di antara jajaran _bakery_ dan kafe di ujung Akasaka Misuji-Dori. Pemiliknya sepasang suami-istri paruh baya. Sang Suami merupakan ex-patriat Italia yang berprofesi sebagai koki dan telah berganti kewarganegaraan setelah menikahi seorang wanita Jepang. Mereka sepakat untuk mendirikan tempat makan yang _hommie_ dan kebetulan hanya mampu menampung 15 orang dalam ruang jamuannya.

Dan setelah pembicaraan singkat lewat telepon sewaktu mereka berkendara, antara Seijuuro dengan—mungkin—Sang _Owner_ , keduanya kini bisa duduk nyaman dalam ruang hangat Terra.

Harum rempah, krim, dan keju eropa yang menggelitik hidung, membuat Tetsuya dengan susah payah menahan letupan liar dari kelenjar liurnya. Ah, padahal menu utama makan malam mereka belum tersaji di meja, tapi Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba.

Seijuuro sengaja memilih sudut restoran yang agak terisolasi dari keramaian dan kebetulan jarang dilewati pengunjung. Sebuah meja kayu bundar sederhana tertutupi kain linen berwarna zaitun muda, menjadi jarak pemisah antara dirinya dan Tetsuya. Interior klasik dengan dinding terakota berwarna tembaga juga pigura-pigura kayu berornamen rumit yang disusun asimetris, sungguh memikat mata.

Botol anggur sudah dibuka, namun Tetsuya lebih memilih air mineral untuk mengisi gelas berkaki tinggi miliknya. Alasannya sederhana, tubuh Tetsuya paling tidak bisa berempati jika ia mengonsumsi alkohol dalam jumlah tinggi, meskipun sudah coba untuk dibatasi.

Tetsuya hanya tidak mau terlihat 'payah' pada kencan pertama mereka.

(Tunggu, apa tadi ia baru saja mengatakan kencan pertama?!)

Kehadiran pramusaji wanita membuyarkan pemikiran Tetsuya dari hal-hal absurd dalam otaknya. Pramusaji itu menghidangkan menu pembuka selagi pesanan utama dibuat. Ada keranjang mungil berisi _garlic bruschetta_ , piring dengan potongan mini mozarella, dua potong _quiche_ (1) bayam, dan udang rebus yang disajikan bersama saus.

"Katakan Tetsuya, apa kau akan menghadiri pernikahan Ryota?" Seijuuro bertanya sebelum garpu dengan potongan _quiche_ memasuki mulutnya.

Tetsuya yang masih mengagumi rasa manis gurih dari udang rebus di ujung garpu, segera menjawab pertanyaan Seijuuro. "Semoga saja aku bisa."

Desisan samar mentega yang meleleh di atas penggorengan datar terdengar dari dapur terbuka tak jauh dari meja mereka, mengisi sejenak sunyi verbal di antara keduanya.

"Kise-kun adalah senior yang baik. Aku berharap ia selalu bahagia." Tetsuya beralih untuk mencicipi sedikit _quiche_ di atas piring.

"Ya." Seijuuro meraih gelas anggur, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana Tetsuya dengan serius memotong _pastry_ bayam itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. "Akupun selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang kukenal. Termasuk mereka." Seijuuro menghela napas. "Kurasa hanya aku yang tertinggal di sini."

Alis Tetsuya terangkat. Dan sampai menu utama hadir di atas meja, gantian Seijuuro menceritakan semua. Mengenai lingkaran pertemanan mereka sewaktu sekolah tingkat pertama, sampai pada Sang Ayah yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya.

Entahlah. Sama seperti Tetsuya dulu, ia kini malah ganti menceritakan kisah hidupnya seakan mereka tengah berbincang mengenai cuaca di luar sana.

"Jadi... hanya tinggal Seijuuro-san saja yang belum berkomitmen di antara mereka, begitu?" Tetsuya menarik kesimpulan. Sepasang mata biru menatap langsung pada mata Seijuuro, seakan mencoba untuk mencari jawaban di sana. "Apa Seijuro-san iri?" garpu diputar mengikuti lekuk mie khas Italia dengan siraman saus krim ayam jamur di atas piring lebar.

Senyum misterius terukir. Spaghetti yang dimasak ala _seafood_ , ditusuk dari piringnya sendiri dengan ujung garpu perak milik Seijuuro. "Apa Tetsuya berpikir kalau aku begitu?"

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin tidak. Kupikir Seijuuro-san adalah tipe manusia bebas dan selalu mengikuti kata hatimu sendiri. Kau tidak terlalu terbebani dengan hal-hal semacam ini."

Seijuuro hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat Tetsuya. "Hipotesismu nyaris benar. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka jika orang lain mencampuri urusan pribadiku." daging kerang hijau dipisahkan dari cangkang, lalu dikunyah perlahan. Aroma basil dan oregano semerbak memenuhi udara. "Tapi kupikir, aku akan mulai membuka hati atas nasehat orang-orang baik di sekitarku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tetsuya berhenti mengunyah. "Itu... bagus." Respon singkat ia berikan, lalu kembali fokus menggulung helai-helai spaghetti di atas piring.

Seijuuro diam-diam menikmati ekspresi Tetsuya di sela obrolan mereka. Bagaimana mata serupa langit cerah itu membuka lebar dengan begitu _adorable_ sewaktu indra pengecapnya dibanjiri sensasi berjuta rasa dari menu spaghetti andalan Terra.

Baru kali ini Tetsuya melahap pasta dengan _taste_ terbaik seumur hidupnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ada noda krim menempel pada pipi kiri.

Tetsuya tidak sempat melihat sewaktu Seijuuro mendadak mencondongkan tubuh. Ia juga tidak sempat menahan sentakan kaget setara sengatan listrik sewaktu ibu jari Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja sudah membuat usapan lembut mulai dari pipi hingga sudut bibir Tetsuya.

Mata mereka beradu, keramaian restoran mendadak bisu. Jantung Tetsuya bagai dibawa berpacu melintasi waktu. Tatap Seijuuro masih hangat, sama seperti sewaktu kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Tetsuya, kurasa aku..."

Tetsuya berjengit mendengar nada bicara Seijuuro. Ia mengalihkan pandang demi menyembunyikan semburat malu yang kini mulai merambati wajah hingga dua telinga.

Seijuuro-pun segera berhenti sewaktu mendapati reaksi 'menolak' dari Tetsuya. Ia menghela napas pendek. "Maaf... Aku hanya membantumu menghilangkan noda. Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja." sifat usil muncul ke permukaan, ibu jari dijilat lidah merah muda. Seringai Seijuuro melebar ketika mendapati wajah Tetsuya semakin ranum bagai udang bertemu percikan bara.

"Te... rima kasih..." terbata ia mengucap balas jasa.

"Tidak masalah."

Dan makan malam yang sempat terlupa diteruskan kembali walau dengan atmosfer yang sedikit berbeda.

.

.

Bandara Naha bisa dikatakan lebih hangat bersahabat dibanding Narita. Mungkin ini akibat perbedaan kawasan iklim, walaupun keduanya masih ada dalam satu negara.

Rombongan rekan agensi Ryota berangkat bersama pada hari-H dari Tokyo menuju Okinawa, menggunakan tiket penerbangan yang sudah diberikan. Rencananya mereka akan sampai Kume pada saat makan siang. Setelah beristirahat cukup, mereka akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan yang akan dilakukan sore harinya di sebuah kapel kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap. Kini mereka sedang menunggu keberangkatan dari bandara Naha menuju bandara Kumejima dengan pesawat perintis komersil milik Komuter Udara Ryukyu.

Tidak semua hadir, hanya beberapa teman dekat yang memang sengaja diundang ke sana—itupun jika mereka bisa datang. Untuk yang lain, Ryota berjanji akan mengadakan resepsi tambahan di Tokyo setelahnya.

"Ke mana Moriyama-san?" Taiga bertanya begitu sosok _senpai_ 'tebar pesona' itu tidak ada dalam radius pandangan mata. Ia baru kembali dari salah satu kafe bandara untuk membeli empat gelas es kopi. Masing-masing untuk dirinya, Yukio, Tetsuya, dan Yoshitaka.

"Mungkin ke salah satu _duty free_ , beli parfum. Siapa tahu ada pribumi Kume tampan—cetakan Aomine-kun—tiba-tiba terpelet olehnya setelah menyemprotkan parfum di sana-sini..." Tetsuya mengalihkan tatap dari layar ponsel, sebelah earphone terpasang dengan volume rendah di telinga kiri. Suara khas _Amuro Namie_ membawakan lagu lawas _Wishing on The Same Star_ mengalun lembut dari sana. "Tadi sih, Moriyama-san bilang begitu..." lanjut Tetsuya seraya menerima sebuah gelas karton dari tangan Taiga, tak lupa menggumamkan terima kasih pada lelaki itu.

Kekeh keras Taiga terdengar setelah mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. "Oh, kukira dia balik lagi ke Tokyo, karena tidak rela Kise-san menikah duluan." Ia lalu mulai menyeruput es kopinya sendiri, setelah meletakkan gelas karton lain di hadapan Yukio dan satu lagi disisakan untuk Yoshitaka. _Well_... itu mungkin saja terjadi, karena sejak tadi mulut Yoshitaka seakan tidak dapat berhenti membicarakan hal seputar Ryota, Daiki, juga pernikahan—tambahkan komentar-komentar getir di setiap nada bicaranya, sungguh ironi.

"Tidak." Tetsuya menggeleng. "Itu, tas Moriyama-san masih ditinggal."

"Oh."

Taiga memilih duduk pada kursi panjang di sebelah Yukio. Ponsel—selaku alat jitu favorit umat manusia untuk mengusir suntuk selama menunggu, sudah siap sedia di tangan.

"Kita termasuk kloter terakhir, ya? Apa masih akan menunggu orang lagi?" Yukio akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sejak tadi jemarinya sibuk menjamah layar ponsel dengan wajah serius.

Tetsuya berdeham. Ia ingat bahwa penerbangan rombongan dibagi menjadi dua sesi. Kemarin dan hari ini. Tetsuya tidak bisa ikut penerbangan kloter pertama, di mana Ryota, Daiki, juga keluarga besar dan beberapa sahabat dekat mereka berangkat bersama. "Masih satu jam sebelum _take-off_ , kurasa akan ada beberapa orang lagi yang akan bergabung bersama kita..." ia ikut menyesap es kopi dari dalam gelas karton. Minuman keluaran _brand_ ini menurutnya kelewat manis overdosis dengan selapis rasa pahit menyelinap di sela-sela indra pengecap. Mata biru Tetsuya menatap pada kuantitas manusia dalam terminal keberangkatan yang sama dengannya. Lima turis mancanegara dengan ras kaukasia sibuk bercengkrama dalam bahasa ibu mereka. Tiga turis domestik melakukan kegiatan serupa Tetsuya, mendengarkan musik sambil berselancar dalam dunia maya memanfaatkan wifi bandara.

Keramaian yang muncul dari arah pintu terminal, mendadak menarik perhatian semua orang dalam _boarding room_.

Kepala Tetsuya menoleh cepat sewaktu beberapa orang secara bersamaan memasuki _boarding room_ terminal 3F penerbangan domestik Naha. Hampir ia tersedak saat mendapati sosok Seijuuro ada di antara mereka, lengkap dengan _boarding pass_ di tangan. Senyum samar tidak lepas dari bibir lelaki yang entah kenapa kini sering sekali mengisi hari-hari Tetsuya.

Baru ia berharap ingin ditatap oleh sepasang mata sewarna rubi setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu, Tetsuya terpaksa harus menahan keinginan itu saat melihat Momoi Satsuki berjalan santai di sebelah Seijuuro.

Oke Tetsuya, mereka hanya jalan beriringan biasa. Bukan jalan menuju altar juga. Kenapa kau mesti bersiaga?

"Ah, itu Akashi-san..." Yukio berdiri untuk menyambut sosok yang ia kenal. Taiga mengikuti gerakan seniornya tersebut.

Selain Seijuuro dan Satsuki, ada setengah lusin orang berjalan lambat di belakang mereka.

Terdapat pasangan Shintaro dan Kazunari selaku sahabat Ryota dan Daiki. Ada juga Wakamatsu Kosuke, Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko, dan Kiyoshi Teppei yang merupakan rekan dekat Daiki di firma hukum tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah, selamat pagi menjelang siang, _minna-saaan_..." Kazunari menunduk sopan, setelah melirik jam besar di dinding ruangan. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Tanggung sekali jika dibilang pagi ataupun siang.

Yukio dan Taiga menjabat tangan Seijuuro, karena mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan berkenalan singkat, mereka berbincang ringan. Dari Seijuuro, Tetsuya mendapat informasi bahwa Shintaro merupakan salah satu teman dalam lingkaran pertemanan absurdnya bersama Daiki, Ryota, dan Atsushi. Shintaro adalah yang kedua mengikat diri bersama Kazunari, tidak lama setelah Atsushi menikahi Himuro Tatsuya.

(Dan Tetsuya dapat mengerti—walau Seijuuro mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli—pada kenyataannya Tetsuya yakin sekali jika jauh dalam hati, Seijuuro juga ingin meraih hal yang sama seperti teman-temannya kini.)

"Pernikahan ternyata mampu mendekatkan orang-orang yang bahkan baru mengenal ya..." Kazunari tertawa lebar begitu selesai dengan basa-basi perkenalan formal. Ia yang mengenali Tetsuya dan Taiga lewat televisi, langsung tanpa malu-malu meminta mereka _selfie_ bersama. Shintaro berulang kali harus menghardik pasangannya agar bersikap sopan dan mawas diri. Untung mereka tidak membawa serta Momiji, jika iya, bisa dipastikan Shintaro bakalan sibuk seorang diri.

Setelah itu, Tetsuya hanya memperhatikan situasi seraya duduk menyendiri.

"Kau terlihat sehat."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan membiarkan Seijuuro duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa Seijuuro-san dan Momoi-san datang bersama dari Tokyo?" hidung Tetsuya dengan leluasa menghirup harum _cedarwood_ dari _blazer_ biru tua milik Seijuuro.

Seijuuro tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa? Apa Tetsuya tidak suka jika aku datang bersama Satsuki?"

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau cemburu?"

Skakmat.

Dahi Tetsuya mengerut. Dia baru sadar kalau sudah salah bicara. Buru-buru ia mengoreksi ucapannya. "Maksudku—"

"Tidak. Kami datang masing-masing. Kau tidak perlu khawatir..."

Dan Tetsuya mesti menahan hasrat untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya demi menghapus senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajah Seijuuro.

.

.

Kapel St. Andrews terletak di tebing Hiyajo yang menjorok ke arah laut lepas bagian barat Pulau Kume. Posisinya idak begitu jauh dari _resort_ tempat menginap. Kapel mungil tersebut dibangun oleh orang-orang Amerika sewaktu mereka menjadikan Okinawa sebagai basis pertahanan militer pada Perang Dunia II. Hanya perlu menempuh jarak 300 meter dengan berjalan kaki melewati jalan setapak berbatu koral halus dengan alur menanjak untuk sampai ke sana. Terdengar melelahkan memang, namun ternyata sama sekali tidak butuh banyak energi jika hal ini dilakukan bersama-sama seraya bercengkrama. Mendadak mereka sudah ada di atas tanpa terasa, dengan pemandangan paling spektakuler yang pernah mereka saksikan sepanjang masa.

Kapel kecil dengan interior sederhana itu terasa begitu sureal begitu senja tiba. Semua terjadi saat semburat jingga matahari bercampur lembayung merah muda dan ungu lembut yang menyirami dinding-dinding batu batanya dari arah barat. Menciptakan pemandangan tidak biasa layaknya latar indah dalam buku dongeng pengantar tidur.

Dentang lonceng tembaga pada menara kapel menggema riuh ke seluruh pelosok barat pulau, diiringi debur ombak yang berlomba memecah karang di bawah tebing. Rangkaian lily putih membentuk lengkungan di atas pintu kayu yang terbuka, tempat di mana Ryota dan Daiki kini berdiri dengan senyum bagai orang paling berbahagia di muka bumi, setelah mereka mengucap sumpah sehidup semati.

Tuksedo putih bersih membalut elegan tubuh mereka, lengkap dengan mawar pada masing-masing saku jas. Kedua orangtua berdiri bersisian, para ayah dengan setelan jas hitam sedang para ibu mengenakan _kurotomesode_ (2). Kedua kakak perempuan Ryota sibuk membidik momen dengan kamera, sementara para suami malah terlihat repot mengawasi anak-anak berusia lima tahunan yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat hiperaktif saat berada di keramaian pesta.

Daiki menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan gigitan lembut pada bibir bawah Ryota. Audiens bersorak heboh ditambahi siulan-siulan menggoda, sementara _blitz_ kamera tidak berhenti menembak dari berbagai arah. Tetsuya juga diam-diam mengambil gambar dengan _dslr_ kesayangan yang terkalung manis di leher. Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa, Tetsuya dibuat kagum sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kau suka dengan latarnya, Tetsuya?" bisikan pelan bersama embusan napas ringan, tepat mengenai daun telinga. Tengkuk Tetsuya meremang seketika. Ia menoleh sambil menyentuh telinganya yang kelewat sensitif dan mendapati wajah tampan Seijuuro di sana. Setelan jas hitam resmi membuat pria bermarga Akashi itu layak mendapat predikat calon suami ideal yang harus dikenalkan pada para orangtua. Ia jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dan berwibawa tanpa cela.

Huh, ayolah... kendalikan dirimu, Tetsuya...

Pemuda yang ditanya, mengangguk dengan wajah merona setelah telinga sensitif mendapat tindakan asusila. "Ya." Katanya pelan. Ia lalu menatap pasangan Daiki dan Ryota di depan pintu kapel. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka. Tetsuya jadi ikut merasa berbahagia.

Seijuuro menyeringai, tidak sedikitpun ia melepaskan tatapan dari wajah manis yang terus saja mendatangi bunga tidurnya belakangan ini. "Apa kau sedang membayangkan ada dalam posisi mereka?" ia bertanya lagi, tanpa rasa canggung menyelimuti.

Jantung Tetsuya serasa melompat begitu pertanyaan Seijuuro terlontar. "A-aku tidak..." walau tetap berekspresi sedatar papan kayu, bibir merah muda milik Tetsuya langsung mengerucut lucu—dan itu membutuhkan berlapis-lapis ketahanan diri bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro untuk tidak menundukkan wajah dan mencuri satu kecupan dari situ. "Aku tidak sedang membayangkan apapun—"

Sebuah tepuk tangan singkat, mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

Tangan kanan digandeng Daiki dengan mesra, Ryota tertawa ceria seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buket bunga dalam pegangan tangan lainnya. "Lempar buket bunga!" ia berseru, lalu menunjukkan karangan mawar, lily, dan _baby's breath_ yang dililit apik oleh pita berwarna senada jas mereka.

Kise Haruna dan Kise Yuuka menjerit tertahan—dan reaksi mereka langsung mendapat tatap datar dari para suami. Apa keduanya tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tidak pantas ikut acara lempar buket bunga? Apalagi anakpun sudah punya... Hhhh... Memangnya mereka mau menikah lagi, apa?

Satsuki dan Riko selaku wanita dengan status lajang, terlihat tidak mau kalah dari kedua kakak perempuan Ryota. Para hadirin yang tersisa hanya sanggup geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku para wanita muda.

"Siap, ya?" buket diayun Ryota, rangkaian bunga itu kemudian melambung lambat ke udara dalam gerakan parabola.

Teriakan histeris terdengar, para wanita muda beraksi bagai suku bar-bar kelaparan berebut jatah makanan. Kedua kakak Ryota gagal, sewaktu mereka malah tidak sengaja malah bertabrakan dalam gerakan _slow motion_ dan berakhir dengan kening beradu. Riko berhasil menjangkau buket bunga setelah setengah mati melompat dengan sepasang wedges berhak lima senti terpasang di kaki. Namun ia tidak sadar saat ada tangan lain tiba-tiba menepuk buket bunga yang hampir ia dapatkan. Menggeram bak predator yang daerah teritorinya dimasuki paksa oleh pihak lain, Riko tanpa sadar menyumpah saat melihat Satsuki sudah ada di belakangnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ups maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Aida-san!"

"Mo-mo-i-saaan...!"

Rekan-rekan kerja Riko hanya sanggup mengusap wajah menyaksikan kelakuan wanita itu—termasuk Daiki. Ia tidak menyangka jika tingkah seniornya ternyata lebih 'gawat' saat berada di luar ketimbang sewaktu ada di kantor. Julukan 'Iron Fist Lady' saat berada di ruang sidang, benar-benar terbukti sekarang.

Saat para wanita heboh sendiri oleh ulah mereka, buket bunga yang melayang tak tentu arah dan sempat terlupa, mendadak jatuh mulus dalam dekapan tangan seorang pemuda berambut biru muda.

Kazunari yang cepat tanggap, segera membuat siulan nyaring. "Yak! Sudah selesai! Kuroko-san mendapatkan buket bunganya!"

"Heee?"

Seruan kecewa membahana. Tetsuya yang masih dibuat sedikit bingung oleh situasi, hanya bisa menunduk seraya mengucapkan kata maaf kepada para kaum hawa. Buket bunga serba putih digenggam, ia berniat memberikannya untuk Satsuki atau Riko, namun ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kuroko-kun berhak mendapatkannya. Itu sudah menjadi milikmu" Kata Riko bijaksana, walau terselip sedikit nada menyesal di sana.

Satsuki terkekeh mendengar kalimat Riko, namun tiba-tiba ia menunjuk ke arah Tetsuya. "Apa ini berarti Kuroko-kun akan menyusul Ki-chan dan Dai-chan untuk segera menikah?!"

Mata biru Tetsuya mengerjap, masih menggenggam buket bunga dalam balutan setelan jas hitam formal serupa tamu pria lainnya. Ia baru menyadari jika hanya ada mereka berdua yang berdiri di sisi tenggara pintu kapel, ketika menyambut Daiki dan Ryota keluar dari dalam bangunan. Bersebelahan, hampir tanpa jarak—karena Seijuuro memilih untuk melangkah mendekat pada Tetsuya.

Perlahan, mata biru milik Tetsuya mencuri tatap pada Seijuuro. Tiupan ringan angin selatan mengurai helai-helai rambut, sewaktu Tetsuya sadar jika perhatian semua orang mengarah pada mereka.

"Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin mirip sepasang pengantin, ya?" gurauan Atsushi mendapat tepukan pelan dari Tatsuya.

Shintaro berdeham seraya menaikkan frame kacamata yang menuruni batang hidungnya. "Ehem, kenapa... mereka terlihat begitu serasi-nodayo...?"

Mendengar ucapan pria berkacamata itu, Kazunari langsung menempelkan pipi pada lengan Shintaro. "Benar sekali, Shin-chan... mereka terlihat saling..." otaknya berputar untuk mencari padanan kata yang tepat. "...melengkapi."

.

.

Pesta dilanjutkan malam harinya dengan mengambil tempat pada _lounge_ di dekat kolam renang besar berbentuk persegi panjang. Setelah kenyang mengisi perut dengan berbagai hidangan lezat, para orangtua undur diri dari kerumunan jiwa-jiwa muda untuk beristirahat—besok mereka berencana akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di padang golf milik resort. Kedua kakak Ryota dan iparnya pun terpaksa permisi karena mesti mengurusi para buah hati yang mendadak rewel setelah pesta tadi sore.

Malam semakin larut dan tebaran bintang semakin berpendar terang pada langit hitam di atas mereka. Satu persatu peserta pesta mulai mengundurkan diri untuk beristirahat, termasuk Daiki dan Ryota—oke pasangan pengantin memang perlu waktu untuk berdua saja.

Denging serangga ditambah debur ombak di kejauhan menjadi latar terbaik di sela manis koktail dalam gelas yang terhidang. Rasa lelah berkuasa, suasana ceria pesta terpaksa harus berakhir juga.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkeliling pulau?" Seijuuro berbisik pada Tetsuya sewaktu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju _cottage_ masing-masing. Suara tawa Junpei dan Taiga terdengar kencang di antara perbincangan kelompok kecil setengah mabuk yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Tetsuya tampak berpikir. Semua orang besok merencanakan akan menghabiskan sisa waktu di sini dengan bersenang-senang. Beberapa orang merencanakan akan menyelam, beberapa lagi akan menghabiskan hari di padang golf. Ada yang mencoba naik _kayak_ (3) hingga ke pulau terdekat, ada juga yang memilih spa seharian, atau bahkan hanya bersantai di atas pasir putih pantai dengan perlindungan _sunglass_ dan _sunblock_.

Berkeliling pulau sepertinya terdengar seru.

Pelan, nyaris tidak terlihat, Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

Seijuuro tersenyum puas setelah mendapat apa yang ia mau. "Anggap saja ini ajakan kencan kedua dariku..."

.

.

Padahal mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. Namun entah kenapa untuk sekarang, Ryota merasa gugup setengah mati.

Jemari ramping menyeka helai-helai rambut pirang ke belakang telinga. Cermin besar di hadapan, menampilkan sosok model sempurna Kise Ryota. Lagi-lagi ia mematut diri, memperhatikan detil tubuh hingga nyaris berulang kali.

"Tenang, Ryota. Jangan bertingkah bagai _virgin_ suci..., dia hanya Dai-chan, demi Tuhan! Bukan bos yakuza atau dewa neraka!" Ryota berbisik histeris dengan wajah merah padam. Baru kali ini ia mengalami _mental breakdown_ saat menghadapi Daiki. Ini memang bukan lagi yang pertama bagi mereka, tapi karena mereka sudah resmi mengikat diri, embel-embel malam pertama-pun kembali menghantui.

Setelah memantapkan hati dan memakai parfum sekali lagi, Ryota akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di atas ranjang besar, Daiki duduk seraya memperhatikan ponsel dalam genggaman. "Kukira kau pingsan di toilet. Lama sekali..." Ia menatap Ryota setelah meletakkan _gadget_ keluaran baru itu di atas meja. Poni Daiki basah, handuk putih melilit pinggangnya dan menyisakan _happy trail_ yang kau pasti tahu akan mengarah ke mana.

Ryota mengeratkan kimono tidur sutra setipis kelambu, tengkuknya meremang hangat sewaktu ditatap bagai mangsa oleh sepasang mata biru gelap milik Daiki.

"Kemari."

"Uhh..."

Rajukan kecil dibuat, Ryota mau tak mau berjalan ragu menghampiri Daiki. Perutnya berdesir menahan antisipasi. Dan dalam satu tarikan lembut, ia sudah terbaring pada ranjang dengan tangan-tangan kokoh Daiki yang mengurung eksistensi.

Daiki menggenggam tangan kiri Ryota, mengecup tempat di mana cincin platina melingkari jari manisnya, lalu beralih pada pembuluh nadi yang berdenyut liar seakan hendak pecah dalam satu ledakan gila. Tangan Daiki yang lain menyusup menuju pinggul Ryota, mendorongnya mendekat, membuat tubuh mereka merapat tanpa jarak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine Ryota. Jadi... jangan pernah ragu." Suara serak Daiki begitu seduktif dan panas, bak nyala api bagi sekumpulan ngengat. Ingin rasanya menghindar, namun kau tetap akan tergoda untuk mendekat.

Mulut Ryota membuka, diinvasi oleh lidah lain sewaktu ia sibuk mendesah di bawah sentuhan tangan-tangan bergurat kasar milik Daiki. Tali kimono tidur disentak, Ryota tidak terkejut sewaktu bibir Daiki beralih pada sebelah tonjolan merah muda pada dadanya yang telah mengeras seakan meminta perhatian.

Ryota kembali merajuk dengan suara pelan, tangannya mencengkram tengkuk Daiki, merasakan anak-anak rambut biru gelap itu mulai dibasahi keringat.

"Heh, kau bertingkah bagai perawan saja..." napas Daiki meninggalkan jejak panas saat geligi dengan gemas menggigiti daun telinga. "... akan kubuat ini bagai yang pertama lagi bagimu, oke...?" handuk putih dilucuti, organ besar di antara ke dua kaki, tegak menantang gravitasi.

Ryota terisak pelan, mendadak bagai gadis yang takut disetubuhi pada malam pertama. Pikirannya berkabut saat ia sibuk dimanja, berulang-ulang menjerit tertahan memohon agar Daiki berhenti melakukan aksinya.

Pemuda kekar itu bangkit lalu menyeka sudut-sudut bibir dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau ingin berhenti?" botol pelumas _jelly_ beraroma mint diraih dari atas meja di samping ranjang. Ia menatap puas pada hasil kerja barusan. "Kau yakin, Ryota?" isi botol dituang pada jemari dengan sesuka hati.

Ruam-ruam merah mulai menampakkan diri, sebagian lagi nyaris kebiruan. Perut masih menegang, kedua paha sampai jari-jari kaki Ryota gemetar hebat setelah ia mendapatkan satu ejakulasi. Dingin dari pelumas ia rasakan sewaktu otot-otot analnya mencoba menolak keberadaan jemari Daiki.

Habis sudah. Ia kini basah di mana-mana.

"Dai-chaan..."

Ryota tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mundur lagi sewaktu ekspresi serius terpasang pada wajah Daiki penuh konsentrasi. Pola-pola bulat abstrak sewarna kayu manis mulai memenuhi bahu dan punggung atletisnya, sementara ekor panjang Daiki bergerak elastis melilit milik Ryota. Dua taring seputih tulang ditancapkan dalam-dalam pada ceruk antara leher dan bahu, lumayan lama hingga membuat Ryota mengeluh kesakitan. Itu akan membuat tanda ikatan di sana, dan Ryota mesti melakukan hal sama untuk Daiki.

"Kau siap?"

Anggukkan lemah diberikan, seprai diremat kuat-kuat sewaktu sesuatu yang tumpul dan lengket menerobos masuk pertahanan terakhir Ryota.

"Ngghh..."

"Heh, jangan khawatir..." Daiki terkekeh seraya mengusap air mata orang yang terisak di bawahnya. "... aku akan membuatmu mengandung anak-anakku, Ryota." bisikan lembut Daiki menjadi penanda bahwa malam mereka masihlah sangat muda.

.

.

1\. Quiche: pastry sejenis pie yang diisi ayam, daging atau sayur seperti bayam.

2\. Kurotomesode: Kimono hitam formal untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan atau acara-acara resmi lain, biasanya untuk wanita yang sudah menikah.

3\. Kayak: perahu mirip kano, tapi cuma cukup buat satu orang.

A/N: Yoo, minna... maaf update-nya sangat telat, semoga masih ada yang berminat baca fanfik ini... Ahahaha, tadinya gak pengen chapter banyak, kok ya malah jadi nambah-nambah gini T-T, Akakuro-nya bener-bener slow progress, maafkeun saya... Ah, saya malah bikin Aokise hot scene, kalo belum cukup umur jangan dibaca yaa...—Akakuro hot scene menyusul, belum tega Tetsuya diapa-apain sama Seijuuro... Tapi, chapter depan mereka mau kencan setengah hari di Pulau, ditunggu ya! Ohohoho... Terima kasih atas review, kritik, dan sarannya, saya akan berusaha kembali di chapter berikut! See you and Ciao! *berguling...


	8. Rendezvous

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL.

.

Rendezvous 7: Red String of Fate

.

 _It may stretch or tangle, but it never break._

.

Bisa tidak jika mereka mendayung hanya berdua saja menuju pulau terdekat tidak berpenghuni, terjebak badai semalaman, lalu berakhir dengan saling bertukar kehangatan tubuh sampai tiba pagi.

Tidak.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Tetsuya tidak sedang berdelusi.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersama kami?" berbekal celana selutut, kemeja merah bermotif bunga _hibiscus_ putih, dan sepasang sandal jepit kulit, Taiga mengetuk—atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu _cottage_ milik Tetsuya.

Pintu kayu dibuka cepat, Tetsuya sudah siap dengan sebuah gelengan manis. "Tidak, Kagami-kun. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain."

Mulut Taiga mencebik. "Heeh...? Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa? Menyelam saat suhu air belum terlalu dingin terdengar menyenangkan bukan? Kalau beruntung, malah kita bisa saja bertemu penyu berusia hampir setengah abad di dekat Pulau Ou! Ini pasti akan keren sekali, Kuroko!"

Tetsuya tetap pada pendirian. Tidak terpikir akan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika janji berkeliling pulau bersama Seijuuro mendadak dibatalkan sepihak olehnya. Bisa-bisa kiamat menghadang di depan mata. "Aku tidak bisa menyelam. Berenang saja aku masih butuh pelampung. Yah, walau menyelam memang tidak membutuhkan pelampung, tapi tetap saja..."

Taiga mengusap wajah pasrah, baru teringat akan hal itu. "Haaa, ya sudahlah! Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi nanti sore!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di depan kamar Tetsuya?"

Mata Tetsuya melebar, Taiga saja sampai menjerit kaget begitu suara tadi tertangkap daun telinga. Suaranya bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada pengumuman bahwa diskon akhir pekan untuk bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari di supermarket, hanya tinggal lima menit lagi.

"A-Akashi-san!" Taiga membalik badan, dan mendapati singa lapar sudah ada di hadapan. Ups...

Kedua tangan bersidekap, Seijuuro menginspeksi penampilan 'nyentrik' Taiga mulai dari ujung rambut sampai pada jari-jari kaki, mirip polisi. Duh, ditatap semengerikan ini, bahkan Taiga yang sudah terbiasa menundukkan lensa kamera saja jadi merasa keki.

Tidak tega melihat 'penderitaan' rekan seperjuangan, Tetsuya akhirnya coba mengorbankan diri sebagai tumbal secara cuma-cuma.

" _Ohayo_ , Seijuuro-san..." tubuh mungil mencoba eksis pada celah-celah ambang pintu yang di-blok oleh tubuh besar Taiga.

Tatap Seijuuro mengarah pada sejumput rambut biru dan kelebatan kaus putih bergaris tipis hitam horizontal dari balik sosok Taiga.

" _Ohayo_." Balasnya cepat, lalu kembali fokus. "Jadi... apa yang sedang kalian rencana—"

"Sarapan pagi, tentu saja. Kita semua butuh itu, benar Kagami-kun? Kami baru akan menuju ruang makan resort."

Perut samping disikut keras oleh makhluk mungil bertenaga kuda, Taiga hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Seijuuro masih menatap sangsi pada keduanya. "Akupun hendak ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Taiga lagi-lagi mengangguk, sementara Tetsuya berlari kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Tunggu aku mengambil ponsel dan kamera, tapi tolong... jangan sampai ada pertumpahan darah di antara kalian berdua."

.

"Selamat pagi."

"Ah, selamat pagi!"

Sapaan ringan ataupun kelewat ceria terdengar memenuhi ruang makan bersama milik resort pada pagi ini. Sarapan dalam menu _buffet_ sudah tertata apik dalam wadah-wadah stainless atau keramik di atas meja panjang berbentuk _letter U_ dekat dapur terbuka. Beberapa koki terlihat sibuk memasak menu lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tamu-tamu penginapan.

Di antara ramai para tamu, sosok besar Atsushi—yang begitu mencolok—terlihat menumpuk makanan dalam satu piring lebar hingga menggunung tinggi. Di sebelah Atsushi, Tatsuya dengan setia selalu memperingatkan pasangannya agar mengisi piring dengan menu-menu bergizi seimbang. Dan Atsushi akan membalas Tatsuya dengan kalimat 'Baik, mamaaa...' walaupun harus diiringi rajukan malas ala bayi raksasa.

Hanya terlihat kedua kakak Ryota dan iparnya tengah duduk menikmati pancake bersama para anak mereka. Para orangtua dan pasangan pengantin baru semalam, lebih memilih untuk sarapan pagi di kamar saja.

Satsuki dan Riko tampak akrab mengobrol seraya memilah _dressing_ untuk salad sayuran mereka. Mulut keduanya tidak berhenti bicara mengenai hal-hal yang berbau wanita. Mulai dari diet, _fashion_ , pria, sampai gosip ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Di samping mereka, Junpei dan Teppei sama-sama mengisi piring dengan beberapa potong sosis dan _potato wedges_ hangat. Tak jauh dari situ, Kosuke memenuhi piringnya dengan berbagai macam sajian penuh karbohidrat dan lemak. Ia berniat akan mengisi tenaga sebelum bersenang-senang di padang golf seharian nanti.

Di sudut ruangan, Yoshitaka dan Yukio duduk bersama pada satu meja dengan suasana hampa. Yang satu sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan, yang lain menyuap roti isi tanpa daya kehidupan.

Dan di sinilah Midorima Shintaro... Ia berdiri di ujung meja di mana letak berbagai macam _dessert_ dan jus tersedia. Dengan sabar, Shintaro menunggui pesanan jus _mix_ wortel dan jeruk mandarinnya. Menurut ramalan Oha Asa—via akun media sosial—yang terpercaya, benda-benda berwarna oranye adalah _lucky item_ Cancer untuk hari ini. Lihat saja kaus oranye dengan logo matahari tersenyum milik Kazunari yang ia rampok—pinjam paksa barusan... Shintaro butuh persiapan sebelum mereka pergi berenang, agar terhindar dari berbagai macam kesialan. "Maaf, bolehkan saya minta wortel utuhnya sekalian?" ini diucapkan dengan nada _tsundere_ penuh penekanan. Dan dari salah satu meja makan di kejauhan, Kazunari malah terkikik geli melihat ulah Shintaro seolah-olah ia tidak punya beban.

Di sisi lain...

Menggunakan penjepit alumunium, Seijuuro meletakkan sepotong makarel panggang pada piring yang dibawa Tetsuya.

"Tapi piringku hampir penuh, Seijuuro-san. Kau baru saja memberiku beberapa potong _ebi furai_."

"Tetsuya harus makan banyak karena kita akan ada di luar seharian." Ia berbisik pelan, agar Taiga yang sibuk menumpuk ayam goreng mentega di piringnya tidak mendengar percakapan rahasia mereka.

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Benarkah?"

Tetsuya menghela napas pasrah begitu dua buah onigiri isi tuna mendarat mulus pada sisi lain dari piringnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Seijuuro-san... Bisakah aku memilih menu sarapan pagi untuk diriku sendiri?"

.

Dengan mini van putih, rombongan peserta menyelam gembira berangkat bersama _guide_ mereka menuju dermaga, kemudian dilanjutkan menaiki _boat_ menuju lokasi penyelaman. Kelompok lain yang sepakat untuk berenang-renang saja seraya berjemur santai di pasir putih pantai sudah siap dengan alat tempur mereka: kacamata hitam trendi dan krim penangkal radiasi sinar matahari. Sementara itu, para wanita sepakat untuk mengunjungi spa resort—mereka mengambil paket spesial, lumayan 'kan mumpung gratis... Berbekal gaun terusan santai warna-warni dan kembang sepatu di telinga, mereka melenggang santai menuju di mana lokasi spa berada. Dan sisanya, ikut naik mobil listrik terbuka menuju padang golf untuk mengadu kemampuan bersama para orangtua.

Ah. Sungguh bahagia rasanya.

"Lho, kalian tidak pergi juga bersama yang lain-ssu?" Ryota menyapa Tetsuya dan Seijuuro yang kebetulan sekali berpapasan dengannya di koridor utama, setelah mereka keluar dari ruang makan. Di belakang Ryota, Daiki berjalan malas dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mulut menguap lebar. Keduanya sudah mandi, sudah segar, sudah hilang dari segala jejak-jejak 'malam pertama' kemarin.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Seijuuro, bahkan sebelum Tetsuya sempat buka suara.

Mulut Ryota bereaksi lebih cepat ketimbang otaknya. "Ah, kalian akan pergi bersama... _I see_..." senyum sok misterius mengembang di wajah, kedua alis naik turun sebagai gestur menggoda.

Daiki, yang tidak paham akan situasi, kemudian mencetus seenak hati. "Memangnya kalian mau ke mana? Ikut kami saja ke pantai menyusul gerombolan Shintaro dan Kazunari. Aku penasaran dengan benda ajaib apa yang dibawa oleh Si Mata Empat ke sana, jangan-jangan dia berjemur menggunakan piama, atau pakai tutu merah muda..." Daiki terkekeh membayangkan Shintaro dalam posisi seperti bayangannya. Walaupun berteman, saling cela dan hina sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka dari bangku sekolah sejak lama.

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa." Seijuuro berhenti melangkah saat mereka sudah sampai di _lobby_. Beberapa staff terlihat sibuk melayani para tamu, baik yang baru _check in_ atau butuh sesuatu. "Aku dan Tetsuya akan pergi berdua." Ia menekankan kata terakhir agar mudah dimengerti oleh mereka.

Daiki meraih pinggang Ryota. "Kami boleh ikut tidak?"

Ah, kau baru saja membuat satu kesalahan besar Daiki..., dan Ryota terlambat memperingatkan.

Sepasang mata Seijuuro berkilat, gumpalan aura hitam mendadak bergulung muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ujarnya, "Apa malam kalian terasa begitu nikmat, sampai-sampai otakmu macet dan tidak sanggup untuk mencerna kalimatku barusan, hmm, Daiki?" pandangan Seijuuro lalu jatuh pada tanda ikatan yang mulai membentuk wujud serupa _tomoe kembar_ (1), yang mengintip dari kerah rendah kaus keduanya.

Pose boleh saja setenang air tak beriak, namun mode Akashi Seijuuro yang macam begini sungguh membuat jiwa raga Daiki dan Ryota ingin berteriak.

Ryota menatap kesal pada Daiki, pinggang dicubit hingga pria berambut biru gelap itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Ahahaha, Dai-chan hanya bercanda-ssu... Kami akan tetap menyusul Midorima-cchi dan kawan-kawan..." ia menggamit lengan Daiki seraya mengenakan sunglass yang tadi terpasang di kepala. "Sampai jumpa, dan selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua!"

"Eeh?!" walau lumayan gentar menghadapi Seijuuro, Daiki mana tega meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri! "Kau tega meninggalkan Tetsu berdua saja dengan setan ini, apa?" Tidak menggubris, Ryota malah menyeret Daiki menjauh dari keduanya.

"Ayo." Langkah pasti Seijuuro ditingkahi langkah-langkah ragu milik Tetsuya.

Dahi mengerut, Tetsuya angkat bicara. "Tunggu sebentar, bukankah Seijuuro-san dulu pernah mengatakan frasa ini, _the more the merrier?_ Bahwa semakin banyak orang, maka akan semakin membuat meriah suasana... Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika mereka ikut bersama kita..."

Seijuuro mengarahkan langkah Tetsuya menuju pintu kaca ganda di sebelah kanan _lobby_. "Memang benar." katanya santai tanpa bimbang. "Tapi untuk beberapa hal, kalimat itu bisa saja tidak berlaku—bagiku."

.

Matahari mulai beranjak meninggalkan posisi sepenggalah. Langit biru cerah dihiasi gumpalan kecil kumulus putih di kejauhan. Angin berembus ringan, membawa aroma garam sampai ke daratan. Ini benar-benar cuaca yang sempurna untuk menikmati hari di luar ruangan.

"Pegangan Tetsuya, nanti kau jatuh."

Kedua pipi Tetsuya disentuh lembut oleh angin pagi Kumejima. Suara dalam milik Seijuuro terdengar begitu dekat di telinga. Jemari mungil mengepal ragu, kemudian dengan cepat membuka. Tangan-tangan Tetsuya menyusup lambat ke arah pinggang orang di depannya, bergesekan pelan dengan otot di balik serat kemeja berwarna toska muda.

Awalnya Seijuuro memang ingin bersepeda berdua saja, namun mengingat lanskap pulau yang kebetulan tidak rata—naik turun dan berbukit, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Seijuuro tidak ingin menghabiskan energi dan membuat lelah Tetsuya. Atas saran salah satu staff, mereka akhirnya menyewa sebuah _scooter_ untuk berkeliling bersama.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berkendara melewati jalanan utama yang tidak terlalu ramai di pagi hari. Hanya beberapa kendaraan berpapasan dengan mereka, itupun dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Apa Seijuuro-san hapal dengan area pulau ini?" Tetsuya bertanya di antara desau angin yang menerpa wajah. Dari celah barisan batang-batang pohon besar di sepanjang jalan, ia bisa melihat kelebatan biru air laut dan putih pasir pantai tidak jauh dari mereka. Tubuhnya otomatis merapat pada Seijuuro saat kendaraan mereka berbelok menuju jalanan beraspal yang lebih sempit dibandingkan jalan utama.

"Aku belum pernah ke sini. Tapi setelah mencari tahu, kudengar ada beberapa tempat menarik di Kume. Aku yakin Tetsuya pasti akan suka jika mengunjungi mereka semua."

Pipi menggembung, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak suka akan sifat kelewat percaya diri milik Seijuuro. "Kenapa Seijuuro-san bisa seyakin ini?"

Seijuuro tersenyum sewaktu pegangan tangan Tetsuya semakin mengerat pada pinggangnya. "Karena untuk membuat Tetsuya senang, kurasa aku harus memiliki ekspektasi tinggi."

Pandangan mereka bertemu sebentar lewat kaca spion. Meski terhalang sunglass milik Seijuuro, lagi-lagi tatapan itu masih sanggup membuat desiran aneh melintasi perut Tetsuya.

.

Pemberhentian pertama adalah kolam ikan tropis tidak jauh dari tebing Hiyajo. Sebenarnya itu adalah sekumpulan karang di pantai yang membentuk petak-petak alami mirip kolam dan terisi oleh beragam biota laut berukuran kecil.

Setelah Seijuuro meminta izin untuk memarkir _scooter_ pada halaman depan sebuah kedai kecil tidak jauh dari lokasi, mereka masih harus melewati jalan menurun untuk sampai ke sana.

"Wisatawan lebih tertarik untuk mendatangi wilayah timur pulau, karena di sana merupakan daerah dengan populasi penduduk terbanyak dan pusat keramaian."

"Dan Seijuuro-san malah mengajakku ke sini? Kenapa tidak ke wilayah itu saja—ahh..!?"

Tetsuya nyaris terpeleset jika saja Seijuuro tidak dengan segera meraih sebelah lengannya. Jatuh terguling ke bawah—walau tidak sampai mengalami memar atau fraktura—tetap saja terdengar tidak elit di telinga. Seijuuro mengecek sejenak keadaan Tetsuya seraya menggumamkan 'kau tidak apa-apa?' dan langsung dibalas sebuah anggukan pertanda iya.

"Aku butuh privasi jika ingin mengenal Tetsuya lebih jauh." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda akibat aksi terpeleset Tetsuya tadi. "Tapi aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat lain di pulau ini suatu hari nanti..." tangan kanan digenggam tiba-tiba, ia membimbing Tetsuya menempuh sisa perjalanan menuju ke bawah. "Ayo, hati-hati."

Tidak ada penolakan dari Tetsuya kali ini.

Karena telapak tangan mereka yang menggenggam satu sama lain, terasa tepat saling melengkapi.

.

Kaki-kaki telanjang perlahan melompati bebatuan di sepanjang pantai dengan akurasi jeli. Kamera di tangan fokus membidik ikan-ikan kecil berwarna bagai pelangi dalam kolam air sejernih safir murni. Sesekali, ia akan mendapati beberapa kepiting seukuran ibu jari muncul takut-takut dari balik tumpukan koral dan batu-batu alami.

Tetsuya tersenyum geli memperhatikan aksi jalan miring terburu-buru mereka, dan Seijuuro dengan setia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda mungil di sebelahnya. Ia akan menanggapi setiap kalimat Tetsuya yang terlontar ke udara.

Dan saat Seijuuro memalingkan atensi, Tetsuya akan langsung mengambil potretnya secara rahasia tanpa aba-aba.

Berlatar langit biru dan riak air laut di bawah kedua telapak kaki, Seijuuro layaknya sosok pengisi kolom _celebrity on luxury vacation_ dalam majalah-majalah _High-End_ ternama. Ia terlihat regal, sedikitpun tanpa cela.

Melihat hasil bidikannya, Tetsuya sendiri sampai dibuat terpana.

Dingin menyapa sewaktu ombak kecil bergulung menghampiri lalu mengenai jemari hingga mata kaki. Tetsuya membiarkan tatapannya terlempar jauh ke ujung cakrawala, tempat di mana bumi dan langit biru seakan menyatu tanpa batas pasti. Suara burung-burung penghuni tebing yang terbang rendah di sekitar mereka terdengar samar memenuhi area, mengisi sunyi.

Tetsuya berjongkok untuk meraih kulit kerang seukuran kepalan tangan dari rengkuhan pasir dalam kubangan air bergaram. Gerigi halus pada alur yang menghiasi permukaannya membawa Tetsuya terdampar pada kilas balik memori bertahun-tahun silam.

Tetsuya kecil senang sekali menghabiskan waktu di pesisir pantai Aomori seraya berburu kulit kerang dan mengumpulkan mereka dalam sebuah stoples bening. Ia betah menghabiskan hari menatapi puluhan camar yang sibuk mencari makan di pinggiran dermaga tidak jauh dari rumahnya dulu.

Semua itu terjadi sebelum Sang Ayah pergi bekerja dan mendadak pulang dalam keadaan aneh. Beliau seperti tengah tertidur damai tanpa keinginan untuk bangun kembali.

(Mereka sebisa mungkin memberikan pengertian kepada bocah berusia tujuh tahun perihal tubuh Sang Ayah yang membujur kaku dalam peti mati. Bahwa ayahnya setelah ini akan tinggal lama di rumah abadi milik Tuhan, tanpa bisa kembali ke sisi mereka lagi.)

Itu sebelum ibu meminta izin untuk pindah dari kediaman kakek-nenek keluarga ayahnya, dan memutuskan untuk menetap permanen di Nagano untuk mencari kerja. Ibu mengajak Tetsuya pergi dari sana, dengan alasan bahwa terlalu banyak kenangan tentang ayah yang tidak dapat terlupa. Ia ingin memulai lagi dari awal berdua saja dengan Tetsuya, walau kenangan itu tetap terbawa di manapun mereka berada.

Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Tetsuya, mengingatkan Seijuuro pada dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sama ketika ia teringat dan merindukan sesuatu.

Rindu akan masa kecilnya di Kyoto.

Pada rumah bergaya tradisonal mereka dan lembar-lembar _momiji_ merah saat musim gugur tiba...

Juga rindu akan sosok lembut Akashi Shiori, ibunya.

Apakah ada peristiwa besar yang sampai membuat Tetsuya menampilkan tatap sendu seperti ini?

Seijuuro ingin bertanya, namun tidak ingin sampai membuka luka lama. Sudahlah, kapan-kapan saja ia menyelami semua kisah tentang Kuroko Tetsuya. Untuk sekarang, Seijuuro hanya akan membuat pemuda itu merasa bahagia.

"Apa Tetsuya ingin mengunjungi tempat lain?"

Pertanyaan Seijuuro membuat otak Tetsuya berhenti memutar memori. Terkejut, ia menyahut cepat.

"Ya. Tentu..."

Kulit kerang terjatuh dari tangan, lagi-lagi ia menyambut uluran hangat milik Seijuuro tanpa ada ragu dalam hati.

.

Setelah mengunjungi lokasi formasi bebatuan besar Tachijami dan sisa-sisa Kastil Uegusuku, mereka kini berkendara untuk memasuki bagian dalam pulau. Barisan kebun tebu yang merupakan komoditas utama pulau selain udang kuruma, menyambut mereka bagaikan tarian kompak dedaunan hijau tersapu angin.

"Kita makan siang dulu."

Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di suatu tempat. Kedai makan mungil di dekat perkebunan tebu tidak jauh dari jalan utama menjadi pilihan Seijuuro sebagai tujuan melepas lapar dan lelah. Pemilik kedai tersebut adalah seorang wanita berusia senja. Ia dibantu oleh dua pekerja yang merupakan anak dan cucunya sendiri.

Ada beberapa pengunjung di sana. Mereka duduk nyaman pada bangku-bangku kayu panjang seraya menikmati makan siang. Tetsuya mengajak Seijuuro untuk ambil duduk di bagian luar kedai yang dilindungi kanopi. Udara panas jadi tidak terasa karena ditimpa sepoi angin dari kipas listrik berputar lambat tak jauh dari keduanya. Samar, terdengar lantunan _Shima Uta_ (2) dari salah satu ruangan dalam rumah yang merangkap kedai makan itu.

Kamera dengan cepat mengabadikan kebun bunga mini di seberang pagar kedai. Rumpun bebungaan kuning dan merah muda itu membuat tangan Tetsuya gatal menekan tombol _shutter_ dengan segera.

Diam-diam ia memotret Seijuuro yang sama-sama tengah memandangi hamparan bunga.

"Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi _paparazzi_..." _sunglass_ dilepas, Seijuuro menatap langsung pada dua mata Tetsuya.

Ketahuan sudah mengambil potret tanpa izin, Tetsuya hanya memasang senyum polos ke arah Seijuuro sembari menggumam 'aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi wartawan gosip.' Ia kembali memotret sosok Seijuuro saat pria bermarga Akashi itu mengulas senyum mendengar kalimat Tetsuya.

"Kalau bisa jangan pandangi terus fotoku, nanti Tetsuya kangen ingin bertemu..."

Kekeh ringan disambut kerucutan bibir—lagi. Entah kenapa Seijuuro senang sekali melihat daging kenyal-merah muda serupa belahan persik itu mengerut seolah minta segera dikecup.

"Tenang saja. Foto Seijuuro-san akan kujadikan jimat penangkal setan."

(Heh? Apa tidak salah? Mana ada setan yang takut dengan sesama jenisnya?)

Kalau saja teman-teman Seijuuro hadir saat ini, ia yakin bakal dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh mereka setelah mendengar kalimat Tetsuya barusan. Itu juga jika mereka berani secara terang-terangan menyindir Seijuuro, kebanyakan tidak berani tentunya karena mereka masih sayang nyawa...

Satu teko besar sari tebu dingin diantarkan sebagai pembuka. Mereka meneguk setengah gelas demi membasahi kering kerongkongan. Seijuuro memilih untuk mengecek ponsel, ketika Tetsuya malah sibuk melihat-lihat hasil jepretan dalam kamera.

Tiga pesan singkat dari Daiki, lima dari Ryota, dan sebuah e-mail dari Masaomi. Dahi Seijuuro berkedut sewaktu membaca barisan kata demi kata di sana. Semua bernada hampir serupa. Bahwa Seijuuro tidak boleh bersikap kelewatan, banyak-banyak menyebut nama Tuhan, dan jangan lupa pakai pengaman, karena hubungannya dan Tetsuya belum diresmikan.

Dikira ia seorang penjahat kelamin apa?

"Ada apa Seijuuro-san?"

Menyadari aura mencekam mendadak datang, Tetsuya mendongak sejenak dari kamera untuk melihat keadaan.

Seijuuro menggeleng dibarengi senyuman lelah. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya hal biasa."

Mungkin perut yang kosong memang berperan penting dalam perubahan _mood_ seseorang. Maka saat mangkuk-mangkuk _somen_ dingin dengan kuah _tsuyu_ dan sepiring besar _sashimi_ udang terhidang di atas meja kayu sederhana, senyum bahagia Seijuuro sanggup membuat Tetsuya melupakan sejenak hasil bidikan dalam kamera.

.

Sebuah mitos Kume pernah mengatakan, bahwa jika kalian mengunjungi kuil kecil yang berada tepat di bawah 'pohon lima cabang' bersama pasangan, maka hubungan kalian dipastikan akan awet bahkan setelah maut memisahkan.

Setidaknya cerita itu telah beredar secara turun temurun di antara para pribumi Kume akan pohon ikonik kebanggaan pulau mereka. Sebagian kecil dari mereka mempercayai hal ini sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap leluhur, dan sebagian besar lagi tentu saja menganggap itu semua cuma dongeng belaka.

 _Goe no Matsu_ (3) memang hanya jenis pohon pinus biasa. Apa yang membuat pohon ini istimewa adalah usia dan ukurannya yang memang luar biasa. Berdiri setinggi 6 meter, dengan diameter batang lebih dari 3 meter, lima cabang 'super' besar si pohon mampu menaungi hingga sepanjang 20 meter area konservasi. Jadi maklum saja jika banyak kisah-kisah menarik sekaligus mistis tentang pohon dengan usia lebih dari dua abad ini.

Apel merah segar diletakkan Tetsuya di sudut kuil, berderet dengan puluhan buah-buahan atau bunga-bunga milik pengunjung lain. Kebanyakan kisut mengering, hanya sedikit yang masih segar berwarna.

"Kalian juga percaya cerita itu, eh?"

Padahal sejak tadi hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, namun sekarang seorang nenek 'asing' sudah berdiri nyaman di sebelah Tetsuya dan Seijuuro. Walau tubuh bungkuk Si Nenek rapuh termakan usia, ia tidak tampak kesulitan berjalan ataupun membutuhkan tongkat bantuan. Senyum ramah terulas sementara matanya masih tenang mengawasi sepasang pemuda kota yang berdiri bersisian di depan kuil mungil _Goe no Matsu_.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Tapi cerita apa yang anda maksud?"

Senyum Si Nenek semakin mengembang, kerut-kerut dalam menghiasi sekitar pelipis dan hidungnya. "Ini adalah kisah tentang 'pasangan untuk selamanya'..."

"Eh?" Tetsuya menelengkan kepala, memandang pada keteduhan hijau di sekitar mereka. Dengung sayap tonggeret terdengar nyaring mengisi sunyi area.

Seijuuro menanggapi. "Tentu saja. Tempat semenarik ini pasti menyimpan kisah-kisah gaib dan ajaib untuk dibagikan kepada para pengunjung."

Tetsuya mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk membantu nenek itu melangkah melewati akar-akar besar menjalar di atas tanah.

"Jika pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta mengunjungi kuil di bawah cabang _Goe no Matsu_..." Si Nenek berhenti sebentar, pandangannya menerawang, lalu tertumpu pada sosok Tetsuya juga Seijuuro. "... percayalah bahwa takdir akan membuat benang merah di ujung jemari mereka terikat kuat bahkan sampai kematian memisahkan..."

Seijuuro tersenyum maklum untuk berbasa-basi, _well_... ia memang satu dari sebagian besar manusia yang sudah tidak lagi mempercayai dongeng atau cerita pengantar tidur semacam ini. Tapi kalau ia dan Tetsuya ke sini lalu ditakdirkan untuk bersama... mana sanggup Seijuuro menolak itu semua.

"Aku dan almarhum suamiku, dulu kami disatukan di sini. Terus bersama, membentuk keluarga, sampai maut menjemputnya dari sisiku..."

Seijuuro menunduk sekilas untuk menunjukkan simpati, sementara Tetsuya mengelus lembut punggung tangan wanita tua tersebut.

"Walau kalian tidak percaya akan cerita ajaib pohon ini..." mata abu-abu menyapu pandangan penuh nostalgi pada cabang-cabang besar di dekat mereka, senyum bijak merekah tanpa kendala. "... tapi aku yakin kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama..."

Jantung mereka berdetak seirama. Kalimat ringan namun mengena itu membuat kikuk Tetsuya. Apa ia harus percaya pada sebuah cerita tanpa bukti nyata dan hanya berdasarkan ujaran bernada maya?

Apa Seijuuro akan mempercayai kisah ini juga?

"Oi! Nenek ada di sini rupanya?!"

Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba berlari tergopoh menuju mereka bertiga.

"Haruki-kun..."

"Kukira nenek ke mana... Ayah dan ibu bingung sekali ketika nenek tiba-tiba menghilang dari pengawasan! Jangan pergi sendirian lagi, kami 'kan jadi khawatir!"

Si Nenek hanya tertawa saat mendapati cucunya mulai merajuk. "Maaf, maaf..."

Anak itu kemudian membungkuk sekilas untuk berterima kasih pada Seijuuro dan Tetsuya. "Terima kasih karena telah menjaga nenek saya, Tuan! Tapi kami mesti buru-buru, karena jemputan kami untuk menuju hotel sudah datang!" ia membimbing neneknya kembali ke arah tempat di mana keluarga mereka kini menunggu.

Tetsuya dan Seijuuro menatap kepergian kedua orang asing itu dalam diam.

Sementara gemerisik dedaunan menjadi saksi akan sehelai benang merah yang semakin erat mengikat di kedua ujung jemari.

.

Malam hampir menyapa ketika mereka kembali. Semburat merah dan oranye memenuhi langit dalam sebuah lukisan penuh harmoni. Begitu sampai, Tetsuya dan Seijuuro disambut beberapa hal tidak terduga yang lumayan mengejutkan hati.

Dari Kosuke yang dislokasi sendi akibat pukulan golf salah presisi, Taiga yang hampir disembur tinta cumi-cumi, sampai kejadian paling spektakuler abad ini...

Karena terlalu lama menjemur diri, Shintaro muncul bagai kembaran Aomine Daiki, sang _enemy_ abadi. Kulitnya jadi menghitam akibat kurang banyak mengoleskan krim anti radiasi matahari setelah berjemur seharian tadi.

Tetsuya berdeham pelan untuk menyembunyikan tawa, sementara Seijuuro terang-terangan berkomentar setajam pecahan kaca.

"Kukira Daiki memiliki saudara kembar. Shintaro... kalian begitu mirip..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Akashi!"

"Oi, Jangan samakan aku dengan Si Mata Empat, tidak sudi!"

"Memangnya aku sudi, hei, Aomine berdaki!"

"Apa katamu—"

"Daiki, hentikan."

"I-iya, maafkan aku, bu..."

Takao tampak memasang wajah serius di sebelah Shintaro. "Apa saat pulang ke Tokyo nanti warna kulitmu sudah kembali ke semula ya, Shin-chan? Aku takut Momiji tidak akan mengenalimu sebagai ayahnya..." sedetik kemudian gelak tawapun menyembur tanpa sanggup dicegah.

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan Kazunari!"

Meninggalkan kehebohan orang-orang di ruang makan, Tetsuya pamit undur diri. Tak disangka, Seijuuro ternyata mengikuti. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, masing-masing tidak ingin memecah sunyi yang melingkupi.

"Kurasa aku masih berhutang di sini..." Tetsuya bersuara setelah pintu kayu tampak menjulang di depannya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Seijuuro.

Langit mengelam. Terang matahari kini digantikan oleh nyala lampu-lampu artifisial. Tetsuya menahan napas begitu cahaya di atas kepala mereka, mengenai tubuh orang di hadapannya.

Sosok Akashi Seijuuro terlalu mendekati kata sempurna.

"Hutang?" Seijuuro membeo.

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu memalingkan tatapan. "Hutang karena telah mengajakku berkeliling pulau. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." ia merutuki diri karena mendadak bagai anak remaja yang baru mengalami kali pertama jatuh hati.

Tidak, jangan kira Tetsuya tidak pernah jatuh hati...

Seijuuro membiarkan angin petang memainkan helai-helai merah rambutnya. Senyum hangat terukir dan benar-benar membias di kedua mata. "Aku senang, jika Tetsuya senang."

Bibir bawah digigit ragu, Tetsuya berujar setengah malu-malu. "Ka—karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima ka—"

Gerakannya semulus _panther_ mendekati mangsa. Napas hangat tiba-tiba mendera kesensitifan telinga. Aroma maskulin begitu pekat tercium dari serat-serat kemeja, dan itu sanggup membuat lemas kedua lutut Tetsuya.

"Apa aku bisa meminta yang lain sebagai bentuk 'terima kasih' darimu, hmm..., Tetsuya?"

Walau Seijuuro belum sampai menyentuhnya, tapi ia kembali mengalami efek domino dari invasi mendadak barusan. Perut Tetsuya mulas, lidahnya kelu, dan tengkuknya menghangat di bawah tatap redup penuh hasrat.

"Apa yang Seijuuro-san inginkan?"

Mereka tahu benar apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi jika Tetsuya tidak memberikan larangan, atau jika Seijuuro tidak menghentikan perbuatannya. Ya, Seijuuro hanya tinggal menunggu gestur ringan tanda penolakan saja dari Tetsuya.

Dan ia bersumpah, ia pasti langsung berhenti.

"Tetsuya akan menyanggupi apa yang kuminta?"

Tidak fokus karena tubuh terhimpit di antara pintu kayu dan sosok tampan di hadapan, Tetsuya hanya mampu mengangguk impulsif.

"Oke."

Pipi kanan mendadak ditangkup lembut, Tetsuya hanya diberi satu detik kesempatan menarik napas sebelum ia kehilangan nyaris semua.

Ia tidak terkejut, tapi tidak menduga juga jika Seijuuro benar-benar nekat akan menciumnya.

Berawal dari sebuah kecupan ringan di sudut bibir, rasa hangat tidak biasa langsung menjalari kedua pipi. Mata Tetsuya buru-buru terpejam begitu ditatap intens oleh kedua bola mata sewarna rubi. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan bibir Seijuuro semakin menekan dengan berani.

Ia hanya akan dengan lembut menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Menggerakkannya perlahan, tanpa lidah ataupun pertukaran saliva. Seijuuro merasa ia sudah menunggu cukup lama, dan ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Tetsuya, ia langsung saja menyambar kesempatannya sebelum terbuang sia-sia.

Seijuuro tersenyum dalam hati saat menatap wajah merona Tetsuya. Bunyi napas eratiknya dengan jelas menerpa. Betapa ia dapat menghitung lentik bulu mata yang menyentuh wajah, atau mendengar detak jantung bergemuruh bagai derap kaki ratusan ekor kuda.

Jujur, ini adalah yang pertama kali, jadi Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Apa ia mesti mendorong Seijuuro layaknya drama-drama romantis di televisi? Tapi Tetsuya begitu menyukai ini, ia tidak dapat menolak perasaan aneh yang beramai-ramai datang menghampiri.

Tetsuya mencengkram kedua lengan Seijuuro, saat bibirnya mulai terasa basah, begitupun saat tangan besar itu beralih menuju pinggangnya. Dada Tetsuya sesak, takut kalau sewaktu-waktu ia tiba-tiba saja meledak.

 _/Kau juga menyadarinya, bukan? Aku jatuh hati padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya.../_

Kenyal daging lembut menjauh, meninggalkan kecupan terbuka pada bibir bawah, lalu beralih menuju dahi Tetsuya. Tidak sekarang. Batin Seijuuro berperang, dan ia memutuskan bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk berakhir tanpa busana di atas ranjang.

"Sudah kuambil imbalanku." Seijuuro kembali berbisik di telinga. "Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

Dan dengan bisik kalimat barusan, hangat tubuh Seijuuro menjauh perlahan. Mata sayu Tetsuya menangkap tatap bergairah yang mungkin sama-sama tercermin di kedua matanya. Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar, tangan-tangan kecil begitu ingin menjangkau sosok Seijuuro.

Ia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Seijuuro-san..."

Terlambat, Seijuuro keburu berbalik dan meninggalkan Tetsuya tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Sadar bahwa ia telah ditinggalkan, dengan wajah memerah, Tetsuya buru-buru memasuki kamar dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar lemas di balik pintu sebagai pertahanan. Bibir membengkak dihiraukan, otak Tetsuya penuh oleh berbagai macam pemikiran.

Entah bagaimana ia harus menghadapi seorang Akashi Seijuuro pada esok hari, tanpa disertai emosi berlebihan menguasai diri.

.

Rombongan Ryota dan Daiki sudah berkumpul di ruang makan resort untuk sarapan pagi. Dalam tiga jam mereka mesti berangkat menuju bandara Kumejima demi kepulangan mereka ke Tokyo hari ini. Sebagian lagi meminta sarapan diantar ke kamar, karena mereka sedang sibuk mengepak barang bawaan.

Tetsuya melangkah mantap.

Ia telah melatih sikap dan ekspresinya di depan cermin semalaman, bahkan tadi pagi juga. Ia sudah siap jika bertemu dengan sosok Seijuuro. Jika pagi ini pria bermarga Akashi itu bersikap biasa saja atas kejadian kemarin, Tetsuya juga bisa melakukannya.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Ryota berseru keras-keras memanggil Tetsuya begitu ia selesai mengisi piring dengan menu sarapan pilihan. Tetsuya menoleh lambat dan mendapati Si Rambut pirang tengah duduk bersama Daiki di satu meja. Aura pengantin baru masih terasa sewaktu Tetsuya mendekati meja mereka.

"Kau sudah mengepak, Tetsu?" Daiki menyuap sup dari mangkuk, saat Tetsuya duduk di hadapan.

"Ya."

Ryota tersenyum manis. "Ini." Ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah tas karton pada Tetsuya. "Bingkisan kecil karena telah membantu kami sampai di sini-ssu."

"Terimalah Tetsu. Isinya tidak seberapa."

Tetsuya mengerjap. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun." ia berujar pelan, namun menerima tas karton itu setelah terus menerus dipaksa Ryota. "Kurasa Seijuuro-san lebih berhak menerima hal semacam ini, Kise-kun. Ia banyak ikut andil dalam pernikahan kalian."

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sosok berambut merah. Tetsuya tidak melihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya sejak tadi.

"Ah, Akashi-cchi sudah menerima bingkisan kecil kami, aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat _jogging_ pagi-ssu. Itu sebelum ia berangkat dengan penerbangan paling awal hari ini menuju Naha."

Tetsuya berhenti menusuk potongan ayam dalam tumisan di atas piring. Apa? Seijuuro sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan penerbangan paling pagi?

"Biasalah, Paman Akashi membutuhkan dia segera. Lelaki tua itu menyuruh Akashi untuk berhenti berpesta dan bergegas mengerjakan tumpukan tugasnya." Daiki mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan wajah tidak suka. "Walau sifat mereka serupa, Akashi terkadang sampai kewalahan mengimbangi keinginan ayahnya..."

"Dai-chan... Kurasa tidak baik jika kita membicarakan mereka seperti ini..."

Dicegah Ryota untuk bercerita, Daiki hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. "Yaah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku merasa kasihan pada Akashi. Apa Paman tidak menyadari, jika sikap membangkang Seijuuro selama ini adalah akibat dari ulahnya sendiri."

Ryota menepuk lengan Daiki. "Hei..., tapi Midorima-cchi bilang mereka sudah mulai berbaikan... Paman Akashi sekarang lebih pengertian terhadapnya-ssu..."

Sisa sup dalam mangkuk dihabiskan, Daiki diam-diam merasa senang mendengar kemajuan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Heh, syukurlah kalau begitu... Ini berarti ia mesti berhenti main-main lagi dalam urusan cinta. Prioritas utama Paman Akashi adalah mendapat keturunan secepat mungkin, dan hal inilah yang sejak dulu dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk melanggar semua perintah Paman. Ia senang sekali berganti pasangan, tanpa serius mendalami satupun hubungan..."

Dahi Tetsuya mengerut. Entah bagaimana, kalimat Daiki tadi membuat selera makannya mendadak hilang.

Tetsuya yakin betul jika pria muda, tampan, dan semapan Seijuuro memiliki segudang petualangan cinta. Ia malah akan sangat heran jika tidak menemukan gores-gores pengalaman bercinta dalam jejak rekam hidup Seijuuro.

Tetsuya hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa ide membangkang perintah Sang Ayah malah dimanfaatkan Seijuuro untuk bermain-main dengan komitmen seperti ini.

(Hati kecil Tetsuya langsung membuat satu pertanyaan repetitif: _'Apa Seijuuro juga akan melakukan hal serupa padanya? Bermain cinta, lalu meninggalkan Tetsuya jika rasa bosan mulai melanda?'_ Apa ia akan bernasib serupa partner-partner Seijuuro sebelumnya?)

Pantas saja jika ia termakan karma. Bagaimana Tetsuya menyaksikan perasaan iri sekaligus bersalah terlukis di wajah, sewaktu Seijuuro menceritakan kehidupan berkomitmen para sahabat dekatnya.

Menyadari kebisuan Tetsuya, Ryota langsung menengahi kalimat Daiki. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kuroko-cchi!" lengkungan senyum dibuat untuk menenangkan hati. "Akashi-cchi yang sekarang, tidak sama seperti Akashi-cchi yang dulu-ssu..." punggung tangan Tetsuya ditepuk berulang kali, ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sepenuh hati. "... ia sudah berubah, kumohon..., percayalah pada Akashi-cchi!"

Getar halus ponsel mengalihkan atensi. Nama Akashi Seijuuro jelas-jelas tertera di sana, meminta maaf karena tidak sempat memberitahukan kepulangannya secara langsung pada Tetsuya.

/Tidak apa. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan, Seijuuro-san./

Balasan Seijuuro berupa kalimat serupa, doa supaya Tetsuya selamat sentosa dalam perjalanan pulang, tanpa bertemu suatu kendala. Tidak sedikitpun peristiwa kemarin dibahas dalam kalimat miliknya.

Percaya? Apakah ia bisa?

Sarapan yang telah mendingin di atas meja, dengan setia menemani Tetsuya membenahi hati dan pikirannya.

.

Benang merah tak kasatmata terpilin dalam sebuah kekusutan yang kompleks, sewaktu ia terulur atau tertarik secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi meski begitu, ia tidak akan mudah putus begitu saja.

TBC~

.

1\. Tomoe kembar: atau futatsu tomoe, simbol yin-yang di Jepang yang berarti _heaven and earth_. (Saya mengambil simbol ini buat tanda ikatan sebab mereka pas sepasang. Hehehe...)

2\. Shima Uta: Lagu pulau. Lagu yang menggambarkan keindahan Okinawa.

3\. Goe no Matsu: Pohon pinus tertua, terbesar, sekaligus kebanggan Pulau Kume.

A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya chapter ini kelar... walau rada membosankan—karena nggak ada lemonan ^_^... Ah, saya tidak mau lama-lama bikin konflik antara Tetsuya en Seijuro. Cuma bikin hati Tetsu bimbang sebentar palingan, atau bikin Tetsu cari gebetan lain, eh... *digunting. Hahaha... Terima kasih telah membaca, me-review, atau memberi saran untuk fic ini. Semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Saya akan berusaha! Ciao!


	9. Rendezvous 8

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL.

.

.

Rendezvous 8: Denial

.

Ia lumayan terkejut sewaktu mendapat pesan teks dari sebuah kontak dalam memori kartu ponselnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling memberi kabar, dan tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya menerima serangkaian kalimat yang sanggup membuat senyum hangat mengulas lembut di wajah.

/Tetsuya! Minggu depan aku ke Tokyo, bisakah kita bertemu?/

Jari-jemari dengan cepat menuliskan kalimat balasan di atas layar ponsel.

/Tentu. Aku menunggu./

"Kau terlihat senang, Kuroko-san..." _hair-stylish_ milik studio Tv Fujita selesai menggunakan alat pelurus rambut pada helai-helai biru muda Tetsuya. Semprotan _spray_ berbau kimia campur aroma ceri diberikan untuk menguatkan tatanan rambutnya sampai akhir rekaman acara.

"Begitukah, Amane-san?" ia menatap pria kemayu itu lewat cermin besar di hadapan. Ponsel di tangan baru saja memberikan notifikasi bahwa pesan balasan sudah diterima oleh orang di seberang sana.

"Wajah Kuroko-san mengatakan itu semua. Apakah..."

"Itu tadi pacarmu ya, Kuroko...?"

Senyum penuh makna dipasang, Izuki Shun yang duduk menghadap meja rias di sebelah Tetsuya, berkomentar ringan seraya mengacungkan jempol sebagai tanda _approved_. Dua _make-up_ artis telihat cekatan menangani rambut dan wajahnya sebelum rekaman acara dimulai.

Tetsuya dengan santai menjawab. "Bukan." Ia merasa belum pacaran dengan siapapun. Ia masih _single_ dan sangat _happy_.

Izuki kini membiarkan telapak tangannya mengarah pada Tetsuya. "Ssshh, tak apa. Asal agensi dan publik tidak memergoki, kau bebas berekspresi... eh, maksudku, kau mesti tetap hati-hati, walau pada akhirnya mereka juga bakal merestui." Dahi Izuki mengerut. "Ehem, merestui _sih_ merestui..., namun kau masih harus melewati lautan duri sebelum mencapai kebahagiaan abadi, _kitakore_!"

Para _make-up_ artis dan _hair stylish_ tertawa mendengar kalimat Izuki, sementara Tetsuya tidak.

Tetsuya tahu betul, bahwa jika ia berbicara lagi, Izuki malah akan semakin salah memahami. Jadi Tetsuya memilih opsi kedua: ia lebih baik diam daripada imajinasi Izuki malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

Entah kenapa, belakangan ini Seijuuro merasa jika ia tengah diabaikan. Tidak ada orang yang berani melakukan hal itu selama hidupnya, dan mendadak satu orang yang mulai sekarang dinyatakan istimewa, memiliki nyali untuk mengabaikan Seijuuro.

Padahal setelah kembali dari Pulau Kume, Seijuuro mengira ia sudah berhasil meyakinkan Tetsuya akan perasaannya, dan mungkin mengikat pemuda mungil itu walau hanya lewat sebuah ciuman polos ala pubertas remaja.

Well, ternyata Seijuuro salah.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak 'sesederhana' yang ia duga.

/Aku akan sangat sibuk hingga bulan depan. Maaf, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menemui Seijuuro-san dulu./

/Aku sangat lelah karena baru kembali dari stasiun tv. Aku akan beristirahat. Selamat malam./

Lihat. Bukankah ini yang namanya 'mendadak' sedang diabaikan? Biasanya mereka bertukar kisah sehari-hari, walau itu hanya lewat teks atau aplikasi _chat_.

Kenapa sikap Tetsuya cepat sekali berubah? Baru kemarin mereka melangkah maju membuat progres, dan sekarang apakah hubungan mereka mesti mundur lagi? Kalau tahu begini, kesempatan kemarin ia pakai saja untuk menghamili Tetsuya sekalian. Resiko ditanggung belakangan.

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia bertingkah sembrono tanpa perhitungan. Seijuuro ingin proses sempurna, ia ingin kenangannya bersama Tetsuya meninggalkan kesan.

Bahwa ini adalah yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir—kalau bisa.

Beruntung Seijuuro ada di luar kota saat ini, kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah mengkonfrontasi Tetsuya akan tingkahnya barusan. Biar saja jika Seijuuro membuat takut kucing mungil itu, ia butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

Tunggu.

Kenapa malah jadi ia yang gelisah begini?

Ponsel malang dilempar ke atas ranjang, Seijuuro memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat demi menghilangkan pegal yang menyerang persendian—juga penat pikiran. Seharian menghadapi rekanan bisnis membuat Seijuuro suntuk, ditambah lagi dengan perubahan sikap Tetsuya barusan.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan hal itu mempengaruhi perubahan sikap Tetsuya terhadapnya.

Ah, ingin Seijuuro cepat kembali ke Tokyo dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

.

Walau sudah diperingatkan oleh diri sendiri, nyatanya Seijuuro malah semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan hati. Seminggu ini Tetsuya hanya membalas singkat pesannya dengan alasan sama: kalau ia terlalu lelah setelah menjalani aktivitas harian.

Masaomi sempat menanyakan mengenai sikap uring-uringan Seijuuro sekembalinya ia dari pernikahan Ryota. Sang Anak hanya menjawab dengan respon singkat berupa gumaman, atau malah mengalihkan perhatian Masaomi pada hal lain semisal pengembangan bisnis mereka di daerah baru.

"Jangan pernah membawa urusan pribadi dalam dunia kerja, atau kau akan menyesal karenanya."

Guratan pena melesat jauh dari destinasi. Tinta hitamnya masih basah, melenceng keluar dari tempat yang telah disediakan untuk tanda tangan dalam lembar dokumen pengesahan. Sekretaris di hadapan menahan napas mendapati dua orang paling berpengaruh dalam perusahaan, tengah menebarkan aura-aura kegelapan.

Masaomi menatap Seijuuro yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisinya di kursi utama ruang rapat. "Selesaikan dulu apapun itu masalahmu. Jangan bersikap seperti banci." ayahnya lalu bersidekap, masih mempertahankan adu pandang mereka. "Setelah beres, baru kembali lagi kemari."

Sebuah _hints_ tersirat ia tangkap di antara ucapan penuh sarkas milik pria paruh baya itu.

.

Dan Seijuuro benar-benar melakukannya.

Ia akan menyelesaikan ini dalam sekali lemparan batu.

Seijuuro segera menghubungi ponsel Ryota dan bertanya padanya, apakah jadwal Tetsuya kosong pada akhir pekan besok. Tentu saja Si Pirang balik mempertanyakan maksud Seijuuro mengenai hal ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan." Katanya mantap, membuat rasa sangsi Ryota perlahan memudar. "Tetsuya mendadak bersikap seakan-akan ia tengah berusaha menjauhiku, terhitung sejak kepulangannya dari pernikahanmu."

Dalam hati Ryota sempat mengira-ngira, apakah masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Daiki sewaktu di Kume dulu? Kalau iya, Ryota tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Takutnya ia salah berkata—bisa-bisa Daiki pulang ke rumah hanya tinggal nama, jadi lebih baik Ryota diam saja.

Seijuuro menghela napas. "Kalaupun aku bertanya langsung padanya, ia bakal mengacuhkanku. Ryota, kau megerti 'kan?"

Ryota mengangguk paham, meski Seijuuro tidak dapat melihatnya. Ponsel digenggam erat, ia sebisa mungkin memberi Seijuuro informasi yang ia miliki. "Aku belum bertemu dengan Kuroko-cchi dalam dua hari belakangan. Tapi setahuku, akhir pekan minggu ini, ia tidak memiliki jadwal-ssu..." Ryota lalu buru-buru menambahkan wejangan tanpa diminta. "Sebaiknya jangan gunakan tindakan gegabah, Akashi-cchi! Aku tahu kau itu dapat diandalkan, jadi kumohon... baik-baiklah dengan Kuroko-cchi ya-ssu..."

.

Seijuuro merapatkan mantel sewaktu ia berjalan melewati pot-pot rumput hias di sekitar area parkir gedung apartemen Tetsuya. Awal Desember ini terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan tahun-tahun lalu, kemungkinan salju turun lebih cepat dengan rentang waktu lebih panjangpun telah diperkirakan. Dan semua penduduk Tokyo hanya bisa berharap kalau salju tidak turun lebat selama prosesi natal sampai tahun baru terlewat.

Kaki-kaki Seijuuro membawanya memasuki lobby apartemen. Petugas jaga menyapa dengan ramah, bersamaan dengan seorang ibu dan bocah kecil ber- _hoodie_ kepala rusa yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu lift yang terbuka.

Ryota mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya tinggal di lantai tiga nomor 302, tepat dua kamar di sebelah kanan lift berada. Gedung-gedung apartemen di wilayah Shirokane kebanyakan tidak sampai menyaingi pencakar langit. Paling tinggi hanya sepuluh lantai, dengan bentuk menyerupai asrama sekolah. Mungkin setelah mereka resmi bersama, Seijuuro bakal memboyong Tetsuya menempati petak apartemennya di Azabu. Tinggal sendiri dilingkupi dinding-dinding persegi yang dingin, membuat Seijuuro merindukan sosok lain dalam kurungan rasa sepi.

(Haa, teruslah berharap Seijuuro. Kenapa kau jadi terlihat menyedihkan begini, _sih_?)

Bunyi 'ding' pelan membuyarkan satu delusi, Seijuuro melangkah sesuai instruksi Ryota. Ia juga sengaja tidak memberitahukan mengenai kedatangan mendadak ini. Diterima atau malah diusir nanti, Seijuuro hanya harus memastikan satu hal.

(Apakah Tetsuya bakal membalas perasaannya?)

Setelah itu tugas Seijuuro selesai.

Tanpa ragu ia menekan bel dan berbicara melalui interkom.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko Tetsuya-san?"

Jeda sesaat, sebelum suara bernada ceria menyahuti kalimat Seijuuro.

" _Ah, tunggu sebentar!"_

Sebelah alis merah terangkat heran. Suara ini berbeda dengan milik Tetsuya. Berusaha tenang, Seijuuro semakin dihujani rasa penasaran. Dan kecurigaan Seijuuro berbuah manis, saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka perlahan.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga..." seorang pria muda tersenyum ramah. Rambutnya coklat tembaga, tersisir rapi ala anak muda kekinian. Kaus putih—yang terlihat seperti bukan ukurannya dipasangkan dengan celana hitam panjang. "Apa anda rekan Tetsuya? Silakan masuk dulu, dia sedang di kamar mandi."

Tetsuya? Bahkan orang ini memanggil nama kecil Tetsuya seakan mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Tatap tajam Seijuuro dihiraukan, si orang asing dalam apartemen Tetsuya malah bertanya lagi tanpa beban.

"Anda ingin minum sesuatu? Teh hangat mungkin? Atau kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Pandangan menghakimi segera beralih pada interior dalam petak mungil apartemen, menatapi gradasi pastel yang menjadi warna utama pada barang pengisi ruangan. Ia didera perasaan tidak suka saat mendapati ada pria lain di sini, ditambah gaya bicara yang kelewat bersahabat begitu nama Tetsuya terucap.

Sadar bahwa suasana semakin canggung, pria asing itu berdeham hendak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi apa anda rekan Tetsu~"

"Maaf, tapi apakah anda kerabat Tetsuya?"

"Shigehiro-kun, siapa yang datang?"

Tiga suara bertanya—bersamaan. Arah pandang mereka langsung terbagi. Dua penuh teka-teki, sedang satu yang tersisa hanya sanggup memberi tatap tak mengerti.

Tetsuya berdiri pada ujung koridor yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dan ruang tamu. Handuk putih masih tersampir menutupi kepala hingga bahu—beruntung, ia sudah terbalut celana selutut dan sepotong kaus warna biru. Mata Tetsuya membulat kaget ketika melihat Seijuuro berdiri tegap di ruang tamu dengan raut wajah nyaris tak terbaca.

"Seijuuro-san?"

"Agh! Aku nyaris terlambat! Maaf, tapi permisi sebentar... Oi, Tetsuya! Aku pinjam kamar mandimu dulu..." pria asing itu terbirit memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan debam lumayan keras di belakang Tetsuya.

Meninggalkan dua karakter dengan sifat berbeda, berdiri diam dalam keheningan.

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah sahabat Tetsuya sejak pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu dan ibunya pindah ke Nagano bertahun-tahun silam.

Ia sangat senang sewaktu rumah kosong yang terletak berhadapan tidak jauh dengan rumah—merangkap kedai _oden_ kecil milik keluarganya, terisi oleh orang-orang baru. Rumah itu kini ditempati oleh seorang wanita asal Aomori, bersama putra tunggalnya: bocah manis dengan rambut dan bola mata sewarna permen buah beri biru kesukaan Ogiwara. Ia begitu mungil, sehingga Ogiwara sempat salah mengira jika Tetsuya adalah makhluk berjenis kelamin betina.

Dengar-dengar dari pembicaraan ayah, ibu, dan Sang Nenek, kepala keluarga mereka sudah tidak ada, kecelakaan kerja katanya. Kebetulan juga usia mereka sebaya, Ogiwara hanya terpaut lima bulan lebih tua dari Tetsuya. Jadi Ogiwara mengira dia dan Tetsuya akan dengan mudah menjadi teman.

Oh, betapa salahnya pemikiran Ogiwara!

Sangat sulit bagi Ogiwara untuk mendekati anak pendiam macam Tetsuya. Kalau ia menyapa, sering diacuhkan. Diajak bicara, tiba-tiba saja langsung menghilang tanpa bilang-bilang. Ingin pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama—kebetulan lagi, mereka satu sekolah dasar—semua itu hanya menjadi angan-angan...

Ugh, Ogiwara 'kan hanya ingin berteman!

Di sekolahpun Tetsuya kadang dijauhi karena ia dianggap aneh, atau dijahili murid-murid yang merasa superior di sana. Dan Ogiwara akan muncul bak pahlawan tanpa jubah dan pedang, tapi bermodal sapu bergagang. Ia bakal langsung menghalau para penjahil dengan wajah garang, atau mengancam akan melaporkan mereka pada sensei, agar telinga mereka menerima sebuah jeweran penuh sayang.

Bukannya berterimakasih, sementara Ogiwara sibuk mengurusi bocah-bocah preman itu, Tetsuya malah kembali menghilang dari pandangan.

Meski lelah, Ogiwara tidak menyerah. Banyak yang menyuruhnya menghentikan usaha mendekati Tetsuya Si Anak Aneh. Tapi Ogiwara tidak mau. Ia merasa bahwa Tetsuya tidak aneh, dia hanya berbeda.

Kuroko Tetsuya itu... dia istimewa.

Jadi sewaktu Ogiwara mendengar bahwa Tetsuya dikurung oleh bocah-bocah nakal itu lagi di gudang belakang tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga, Ogiwara meladeni mereka dengan kepalan tangan dan berbagai teknik tendangan yang pernah ia baca dari _manga_.

Walau mata kiri lebam, dan para murid perempuan menjerit histeris memanggil guru, Ogiwara tidak peduli. Setelah 'menghabisi' satu gerombolan, Ogiwa berlari tertatih menuju gudang belakang. Dengan cekatan, ia menyingkirkan palang pintu, lalu berteriak memanggil nama kecil Tetsuya.

Mungkin, inilah peristiwa bersejarah yang menjadi awal persabatan mereka. Hari di mana Tetsuya mulai berani membuka diri terhadap orang lain, selain keluarganya.

Dengan suara bergetar, Tetsuya menyahuti panggilan Ogiwara. Bocah berambut biru itu meringkuk di sudut gudang yang lumayan terang karena mendapat siraman senja dari kaca jendela. Jejak-jejak air mata sudah dihapus kasar menggunakan lengan kaus hingga kumal.

Hatinya lega.

Monster dan hantu tidak jadi memakan Tetsuya, karena Ogiwara sudah menyelamatkannya.

Di luar gudang, Ogiwara hanya tertawa tanpa beban sewaktu ditanya tentang wajah biru dan benjolan di kepala. Tetsuya kembali terisak, menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab Ogiwara terluka.

Kepala dengan helai-helai biru ditepuk berulang kali, Ogiwara berbisik bahwa 'yang penting Tetsuya tidak apa-apa!'

Sensei lalu menghukum para pengganggu, seraya menasehati agar tidak lagi mengulangi ulah mereka, atau hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini menanti mereka di depan mata. Ogiwara juga kena hukum, tapi ia menerima semua itu dengan tawa bahagia.

Kau tanya kenapa?

Itu karena dia telah berhasil menjadi sahabat dari Kuroko Tetsuya!

.

"Shigehiro-kun?"

Gelembung memori mendadak pecah dihantam suara yang begitu familiar di telinga. Ogiwara mendongak, mengalihkan atensi dari layar ponsel berisi peta digital mencakup wilayah Tokyo dan sekitarnya.

Ia tadi sempat bernostalgi akan masa kanak-kanak mereka, karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

Hampir lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Sejak lulus kuliah dan langsung mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pegawai pada sebuah perusahaan kontraktor, ia ditempatkan jauh pada kantor cabang di Hokkaido. Itu berarti, hanya pada kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu saja ia dapat pulang ke kampung halamannya di Nagano. Itu berarti juga, Ogiwara akan berpisah dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya, termasuk Tetsuya. Sudah dipastikan mereka bakal jarang bertemu.

Apalagi saat ia tahu kalau Tetsuya ternyata mendapat tawaran dari sebuah agensi, setelah audisi majalah yang ia ikuti menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pemenang. Huh, Tetsuya dan dunia entertainment? Sepertinya terdengar tidak sinkron. Namun mengingat kegigihan Kuroko-san menyemangati Tetsuya demi memperbaiki sifat dan karakter anak tunggalnya, Ogiwara rasa, itu tidak apa-apa.

"Eh, Tetsuya?!"

Sadar, bahwa itu adalah sahabat sedari kecil yang menyapa. Ogiwara langsung berdiri dari sofa kafe untuk menyambut Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tangan saling menjabat erat, tanpa ragu Ogiwara segera memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. "Sudah lama sekali ya, kita tidak berjumpa!" walau tersamar topi dan masker, ia masih dapat mengenali rambut dan mata biru cemerlang di balik penghalang.

Pelukan tadi dibalas Tetsuya penuh rindu. "Baik. Shigehiro-kun juga, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ditemani dua cangkir coklat panas dan sepiring penuh waffle madu untuk dibagi bersama, dua sahabat lama itu segera bercengkrama untuk bertukar cerita.

"Salah satu atasanku menikah besok, lokasinya di Tokyo. Kupikir, ini kebetulan sekali... aku bisa sekalian bertemu dan mengunjungimu!" Ogiwara tersenyum ceria, sebelum akhirnya melahap sepotong waffle hangat berlumur madu.

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum. "Akupun belum lama ini baru kembali dari pernikahan rekan agensiku di Okinawa. Suatu kebetulan lain ya, Shigehiro-kun...?"

Ogiwara tertawa. "Aku berdoa, agar kita lekas menyusul mereka." Sebelah mata mengerling jenaka, ia menunjuk Tetsuya menggunakan garpu bernoda remah-remah manis kelebihan gula. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar, ya?!"

Tetsuya hanya mampu menggeleng lemah sebagai bentuk penyangkalan—walau pria muda dengan warna mata menyerupai rubi terlintas dalam pikirannya tanpa bisa dicegah. Ogiwara masih sama seperti dulu, selalu saja senang menggoda Tetsuya dengan pernyataan-pernyataan absurd mengenai dirinya. "Mungkin itu dirimu Shigehiro-kun. Kau supel, pasti banyak orang tertarik padamu."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara?" pipi sebelah kanan ditopang telapak tangan dengan cepat, Ogiwara meringis sampai kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit di wajah. "Kau ini yang selebriti, Tetsuya! Kaulah yang menjadi magnet sekarang" Kalimat terakhir diucapkan setengah berbisik, Ogiwara kelewat senang mendapati lagi reaksi 'penyangkalan' dari Tetsuya.

Magnet apa? Tetsuya masih sama seperti dulu. Ia merasa belum banyak berubah walau sudah menjalani hidup sebagai bagian kecil dari dunia bisnis hiburan yang sangat besar.

Cairan hangat kehitaman dalam cangkir dihirup pelan, Tetsuya jadi merasa tidak enak karena sama sekali tidak melakukan penyambutan terhadap sahabat lamanya itu. Ia bahkan tidak menjemput Ogiwara di bandara. Sahabat macam apa dia?

"Maaf, aku tidak melakukan penyambutan apa-apa untuk Shigehiro-kun..." mata Tetsuya menerawang keluar jendela berembun kafe. Tidak hujan, namun udara sore ini begitu dingin di luar sana. "Jadwalku baru kosong sore ini."

Telapak tangan dikibaskan, Ogiwara mendengus seraya meraih selembar serbet di atas meja untuk mengusap sudut mulutnya. "Tidak perlu. Kita bertemu seperti ini saja, aku sangat bersyukur. Beruntung, jadwal Tetsuya dan kedatanganku kemari tidak berselisih. Tadinya aku tidak berharap banyak bisa bertemu denganmu..."

"Aku masih pemula, Shigehiro-kun. Aku tidak sesibuk atau setenar perkiraanmu..."

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi senyum menggoda diberikan.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Besokpun aku libur dari jadwal harian."

Ogiwara mengacungkan ibujari. "Baguslah! Dengan begitu, Tetsuya bisa menemaniku untuk mengenali seluk-beluk Tokyo sampai kepulanganku hari Minggu nanti!"

"Itu berarti kau berhutang padaku, Shigehiro-kun..."

"Gampang! Catat saja semua!"

Mereka terkekeh bersama. Ingin rasanya lembar demi lembar cerita dibagi, atau mengenang kembali masa-masa sebelum tanggung jawab mereka sebagai orang dewasa mulai membebani.

"Shigehiro-kun..."

Wadah keramik diputar, jemari mungil berhenti pada lengkungan telinga cangkir berwarna seputih krim. Mata mereka saling menatap, bibir Tetsuya mengucapkan juga kalimat yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikirannya.

"Mau menginap di tempatku?"

(Kita bisa mengenang masa lalu dan bercerita mengenai apa saja.)

.

Denting sendok membentur cangkir keramik menjadi pengisi sepi. Tetsuya langsung undur diri ke dapur dengan dalih hendak membuat teh, padahal Seijuuro jelas-jelas menunjukkan aksi penolakan akan ramah-tamah basi, ia ingin segera masuk dalam persoalan inti.

Ogiwara berjalan menghampiri, sudah terbalut rapi dalam setelan jas hitam formal dan dasi coklat bergaris. "Yo, Tetsuya! Aku kembali siang nanti. Jangan lupa janji untuk menemaniku berkeliling sebelum aku pulang ke Hokkaido, oke?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Shigehiro-kun."

Seijuuro memperhatikan interaksi dua orang di hadapan. Ogiwara tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri, namun ia pamit permisi karena taksi sewaannya menuju lokasi pernikahan sudah siap menunggu di bawah. Sementara Tetsuya dengan canggung menaruh cangkir berisi teh di atas meja, lalu duduk pada sofa tak jauh dari Seijuuro.

Dua pasang mata beda warna menatap tanpa membiarkan satupun kedipan menghampiri. Intens, seperti berusaha mencari tahu apa saja hal yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing saat ini.

"Kurasa kedatanganku tidak tepat. Bukan begitu, Tetsuya?" bagai bara api merah, tatapan Seijuuro menciptakan gelombang panas sewaktu menyelami pantulan mata serupa kolam biru milik Tetsuya.

Entah bagaimana, Tetsuya merasa bahwa Si Pemilik suara barusan bukanlah Akashi Seijuuro. Serupa, namun berbeda. Mendadak, Tetsuya diserang satu perasaan tidak enak melintasi hati.

"Seijuuro-san tidak memberitahuku terlebih dulu, jadi aku tidak bersiap..."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Tetsuya mengaku kalah sewaktu ia berkedip tidak percaya. "Dari mana Seijuuro-san punya pemikiran seperti itu? Shigehiro-kun hanya menginap sebentar. Ia sahabatku dari kampung halaman."

Punggung ditegakkan, sosok Seijuuro benar-benar sangat mengintimidasi. Bukan menjawab, ia malah bertanya lagi. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Tetsuya seolah menjauhiku? Apa karena dia?"

Bagai rusa kecil terkena sorot lampu mobil, ia buru-buru berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan memalingkan pandangan agar rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba datang, tidak menggerogoti diri. Katakan saja Tetsuya bodoh karena bisa-bisanya langsung termakan oleh ucapan Daiki pada tempo hari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, terkadang tindakan gegabah lebih cepat menguasai dibanding berjalannya logika. Dan begini akibatnya jika ia sudah terlanjur melakukan aksi impulsif tanpa mau tahu informasi sebenarnya dari sumber paling terpercaya.

(Ya, seharusnya Tetsuya mendengar ini semua dari Seijuuro sendiri, bukan menyerap kalimat demi kalimat tanpa keabsahan milik Daiki.)

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Apa ada sesuatu? Jadi benar?"

Otak Tetsuya berputar cepat untuk memberi satu jawaban pintar. "Tidak." Ia lagi-lagi tak mau menatap langsung pada Seijuuro. Pandangan mata biru itu mengarah pada apapun selain Seijuuro, dan memilih menatapi karpet sewarna madu yang melapisi parket kayu di bawah meja kopi ruang tamu. "Ini bukan karena Shigehiro-kun atau apapun. Kurasa ini terlalu cepat, hubungan ini tidak bisa berjalan, Seijuuro-san."

"Terlalu cepat?" ucapan Seijuuro selicin ular merayapi bebatuan. "Tetsuya, kau bahkan tidak menolak saat kuberi satu ciuman." tawa ringan terdengar—seakan meremehkan bagi telinga Tetsuya. "Kau di sana, kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu."

Jantung Tetsuya mendadak berdetak layaknya jam hitung mundur bom waktu. "Kita belum lama saling mengenal. Kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku..."

Hela napas dilontar ke udara. Seijuuro menutupi dahi dengan sebelah tangan. "Jadi hanya karena itu? Kalau dia sahabatmu dan sudah saling mengenal lama satu sama lain, baru tidak apa-apa? Begitu?"

Tengkuk Tetsuya meremang, perutnya berdesir tidak nyaman sewaktu kalimat itu terdengar. "Tidak..."

"Berarti aku memang tidak cukup layak di matamu." Seijuuro pura-pura tuli saat retakan aneh mulai menyebar luas memenuhi permukaan hati. Ia tidak tahu bahwa penolakan ternyata rasanya sesakit ini.

Karma memang ada. Dan sekarang sudah terbukti. Ia mengalaminya sendiri.

"Bukan itu..." ia berkata lirih, jemari dingin bertaut tanpa nyali.

"Lalu?"

Tetsuya sadar bahwa penyangkalan hanya akan menyeret mereka menuju jurang penyesalan tak berdasar. Tapi egoisme sudah terlanjur menguasai diri, Tetsuya tidak mau jika nanti hanya ia sendiri yang sengsara di akhir. Sama seperti mereka, partner-partner Seijuuro yang terlalu bermimpi tinggi akan kehidupan berkomitmen penuh taburan bunga dan pelangi.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintai Seijuuro-san."

(— _bohong._ )

Jawaban final diberikan. Seijuuro terpaksa mengakui kekalahan walau ia tidak rela, setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

Telak. Kalau kau hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, buat apa dilanjutkan? Lebih baik hentikan, sebelum ada penyesalan.

Hening sesaat sebelum suara Seijuuro menggaung di telinga.

"Oke." Mantel dirapikan sewaktu ia berdiri, cangkir teh sama sekali tidak disentuh. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berlama-lama di sini. Karena tidak baik juga jika sebuah hubungan dibangun atas dasar kata terpaksa." ia berjalan menjauhi Tetsuya yang setelah berdiam lama akhirnya dengan gontai mengekor di belakang. "Tapi terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan..."

Tetsuya tidak siap ketika malah segaris senyum yang ia dapat. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di ambang pintu, dan saat Seijuuro mencondongkan tubuhnya, Tetsuya lagi-lagi tidak mampu mengelak—ia mendadak mengalami _deja vu_. Suara Seijuuro berbisik lembut di telinga.

"Ini akan sulit bagiku." Mata mereka bertemu, mungkin untuk terakhir kali. "Tetsuya, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku." ia tidak menolak dan membiarkan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat cepat di pelipis kiri.

Tetsuya bergeming dengan jantung bertalu. Hal terakhir yang ia tangkap sebelum Seijuuro melangkah melewati pintu adalah wajah sedih dengan senyum hangat menembus lembar-lembar memori.

.

"—ya? Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

Ogiwara menatap ragu pada sahabatnya. Kemarin ia sehat penuh energi, namun hari ini ia berbeda sekali.

"Kau sakit?" seruputan ramen terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kedai. Pukul sepuluh, dan keduanya duduk santai menikmati makan malam yang terlewat jauh setelah seharian tadi lelah berkeliling menyusuri sudut-sudut kota.

Gelengan lemah diberikan.

(Tetsuya tidak sakit. Ini hanya _lovesick_.)

"Apa orang yang tadi pagi mengatakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang jahat? Kau jadi berbeda setelah kedatangannya..."

"Tidak." Sumpit kayu mengaduk tidak nafsu pada helaian mie campur kuah berkaldu. Tetsuya hanya baru melakukan satu kesalahan fatal, dan mungkin tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. "Aku... yang sudah berbuat jahat, Shigehiro-kun..."

Ogiwara berhenti menyeruput mie dalam mangkuk. "Huh? Kau bicara apa?" ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejut saat butiran air mata tiba-tiba menuruni pipi sahabatnya dalam diam. "Tetsuya? _Lho_... eh, kenapa kau menangis...? Ada apa ini?!"

Tatapan menghakimi tertuju pada Ogiwara, yang kemudian berusaha meyakinkan pengunjung bahwa bukan dia penyebab Tetsuya menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh.

.

TBC~

.

A/N: Dua atau tiga chapter ke depan mungkin tamat, doakan mereka bahagia... (pasti bahagia, atau siap-siap dirajam tuan Akashi) Hahaha. Saya malah bikin Tetsu nolak Seijuro! Apa-apan itu? Pake acara nangis segala?! *plak. Saya tau plot-nya emang kecepetan sangat, tapi ending ada di depan mata... Draft ending siap di otak, tinggal tulis aja, hahaha... Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca atau meninggalkan review, itu membuat saya jadi bersemangat buat segera menyelesaikan cerita ini. Sampai jumpa en Ciao!


	10. Rendezvous 9

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL.

Rendezvous 9: Blue Hearts.

.

— _It's so sad, without you..._

.

"Halo, ibu?"

/ _"Tetsu-kun?"_ /

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu." bola mata biru bergulir menatap langit-langit kamar dalam keremangan cahaya. Jarum jam mengarah pada angka-angka yang menunjukkan waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam, dan sekarang ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah panggilan.

Kalaupun ada, mungkin saja Si Penelepon sedang dalam satu kesulitan.

Terdengar suara gemerasak kain disibak tergesa, lalu steker lampu meja dinyalakan dengan segera.

/ _"Ada apa, nak?"_ /

Kuroko Keiko masuk mode siaga. Tidak biasanya Tetsuya menelepon pada waktu-waktu seaneh ini. Dulu, saat pertama kali mulai menempati petak apartemennya sendiri, Tetsuya memang sering menelepon Keiko tanpa maksud jelas. Biasanya Tetsuya akan memberikan alasan kalau ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata karena kangen pada Sang Ibu.

/ _"Kau sakit? Di mana kau sekarang? Bisa menghubungi Imayoshi-san, manajermu? Atau biar aku yang melakukannya..."/_

Tetsuya tersenyum samar mendengar itu. "Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sedang sakit atau apa..." jeda sejenak sebelum dilanjutkan. "... aku hanya rindu mendengar suaramu."

Napas lega dihela, tubuh Keiko bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

/ _"Tidak biasanya Tetsu-kun menelepon selarut ini, ah—dulu pernah... waktu awal-awal belum terbiasa tinggal sendiri di Tokyo..."/_

Tetsuya jadi merasa malu mengingat itu. Sejak kecil, hanya Keiko satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat untuk mengadu. Sudah sebesar inipun ia masih tidak dapat menghilangkan kebiasaan bergantung pada ibu. Beliau seakan sudah sangat hapal dengan gestur atau nada bicara Tetsuya yang berhubungan dengan suasana hatinya. Kapan Tetsuya merasa senang, kapan ia sedih, atau sedang merasa tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi, mendapati anak semata wayangnya membuat panggilan lewat dini hari semacam ini, Keiko jadi merasa Tetsuya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

/ _"Apa Ogiwara-kun belum pulang? Padahal Tetsu-kun baru bercerita mengenai kedatangannya kemarin, dan kau sudah rindu pada suaraku? Ah, ibu terharu."/_

Tetsuya tergelak pelan. Walau diucapkan dengan sangat datar, tapi Keiko malah membuat kalimat tadi terdengar lucu.

"Besok dia sudah harus kembali, bu. Shigehiro-kun sudah membeli tiket penerbangan paling pagi menuju Hokkaido. Kami baru pulang berkeliling, dan ia kini tidur seperti bayi setelah makan dua mangkuk ramen dan tiga porsi _gyoza_."

Di seberang telepon, Keiko gantian tertawa. Anak tetangga, teman kecil Tetsuya itu memang pribadi periang. Ia sangat bersyukur Tetsuya memiliki sahabat seperti Ogiwara. Walau lama tidak bertemu, tapi setidaknya mereka masih berhubungan baik.

/ _"Ada lagi?"/_

Hati Tetsuya berdenyut nyeri mendengar pertanyaan Keiko. Ibunya sudah mengetahui jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Huum..." mata Tetsuya mendadak panas ketika mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi.

/ _"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu mendengarkan..."/_

Dada Tetsuya sesak, bibirnya mengerucut menolak bicara. "Ini sangat buruk, bu."

/ _"Hmm, apa ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan?"/_

Tetsuya berguling ke samping, meremat ujung bantal empuk yang menjadi alas kepala.

"Bukan." Ia memikirkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin terdengar cukup wajar. "Tapi ini soal... hati?" Tetsuya bahkan melontarkan pertanyaan untuk diri sendiri karena tidak yakin dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Keiko.

Diam sejenak. Cukup lama, sampai Tetsuya mengira jika ibunya itu kembali tidur seraya menggenggam ponsel.

/ _"Eeh? Tetsu-kun sudah punya kekasih?"/_

"Bukan, bu... Kenapa ibu terdengar heran sekali? Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku punya kekasih?"

 _/"Hanya merasa kaget. Kukira Tetsu-kun akan fokus pada pekerjaan, dan tidak tertarik pada hal-hal semacam itu... Jadi, siapa orang ini?"_ /

Sejak dulu, Keiko tidak pernah mendengar Tetsuya bicara tentang hal-hal semacam rasa suka atau ketertarikan berlebih pada orang lain. Keiko sempat khawatir jika suatu saat nanti Tetsuya mengalaminya, maka ia akan merasa bingung dan kesulitan. Dan sekarang, anak itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami masalah dengan 'hati', well... ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Tetsuya berucap pelan. "Dia sangat baik." Kejadian tadi pagi otomatis berputar tanpa diminta. "Dan aku sudah menyakitinya, bu... Aku harus bagaimana?" Tetsuya berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar. "Dia mengatakan cinta, tapi aku mengatakan tidak. Aku menolak tawarannya..."

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Tetsuya untuk jatuh hati. Dan jujur saja, ia kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Tetsuya mengaku bahwa ada sesuatu yang menariknya mendekat pada Seijuuro sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Dan saat kerangka hubungan mereka mulai membentuk, tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya menghancurkannya hanya karena ego dan rasa tidak percaya.

Tetsuya merasa buruk. Ia adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

Keiko tersenyum setelah mendengarkan cerita Sang Anak.

/ _"Tetsu-kun tidak bersalah. Mungkin iya, tapi itu karena kau belum paham akan perasaanmu sendiri. Katakan..., apa Tetsu-kun sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal tadi? Bahwa kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada orang ini?"/_

Jeda lama.

Sekarang gantian Keiko yang mengira jika Tetsuya tertidur karena tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak."

/ _"Nah, mulai sekarang, Tetsu-kun harus lebih jujur pada diri sendiri. Ibu tahu jika ini pengalaman pertama bagimu, tapi... Tetsu-kun sudah dewasa, kau sudah bisa memilah mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kalau Tetsu-kun tidak jujur pada diri sendiri, bukan hanya menyakiti orang lain, kau otomatis sudah menyakiti dirimu juga."/_

"Ibu benar."

/ _"Dan jangan sampai hal ini mempengaruhi keseimbangan hidupmu. Selesaikan apapun itu masalah yang sudah kau buat, minta maaf kalau kau bersalah, dan jangan diulangi. Tetsu-kun janji?"/_

Sebuah 'oke' pelan sungguh-sungguh diucapkan. Beban di hati sedikit terangkat setelah sesi konsultasi bersama Sang Ibu dijalani.

/ _"Kalau begitu, sekarang kembalilah tidur. Kau pasti lelah."/_

Tetsuya menatap rindu pada dinding kamar yang dingin. "Aku sayang ibu."

/ _"Ibu juga. Kalau sempat, pulanglah saat malam natal nanti... Sampaikan salam ibu untuk Ogiwara-kun"./_

"Hu-um. Terima kasih, bu. Selamat malam." 

/ _"Selamat malam, Tetsu-kun. Mimpilah yang indah..."/_

.

"Tetsuya, aku bisa saja menghajar orang itu sampai babak belur! Katakan di mana ia tinggal, aku gatal ingin memberinya satu kepalan maut... Dan hei, apa itu alasan bahwa kau sakit perut sampai menangis segala! Sangat tak masuk akal, tahu! Kau kira aku seperti dulu, mudah kau perdaya!" Ogiwara berkacak pinggang, ransel siap di pundak. Sebentar lagi ia mesti masuk _boarding room_ bersama para penumpang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Shigehiro-kun. Tapi, sungguh... aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Senyum disungging, isyarat agar Ogiwara tidak usah khawatir pada dirinya. Kelebatan kisah tentang Ogiwara 'Si Pahlawan Kesiangan' bagi Tetsuya, melintas lagi dalam ingatan.

Mereka kini bukan anak-anak, tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa membohongi diri, kalau ia rindu pada masa kecil mereka dulu. Dan baginya, pertemuan mereka kemarin hanya terasa bagai sekedipan mata.

"Awas, kalau kau sampai menangis lagi!"

"Tidak akan."

Pelukan bertukar, Ogiwara lalu menepuk kepala Tetsuya sekali.

"Jaga dirimu." Wajahnya berubah serius. "Atau temukan orang lain yang akan menjagamu untuk menggantikanku..."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, poni rapi langsung diacak gemas oleh jemari hangat Ogiwara.

"Ya sudah! Ini sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal, tapi 'sampai jumpa' lagi Tetsuya!" kaki Ogiwara melangkah mundur, tangan terangkat untuk melambai penuh semangat.

Angguk mantap diberi, Tetsuya melambaikan tangan sebelum sosok Ogiwara berbalik pergi. "Hati-hati, Shigehiro-kun." Katanya dengan suara keras. "Dan sampai jumpa lagi..."

.

Dering ponsel kembali diabaikan, sosok dalam selimut memilih untuk mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap di atas ranjang besar. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu ia terjaga. Diam menatapi langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran bak benang kusut, dan ia sadar bahwa hari masih belum mau beranjak menuju pagi.

Dua jam kemudian, dan Seijuuro masih melakukan hal sama.

Tangan kiri merogoh ke bawah bantal, menatap nama Masaomi tertera pada benderang layar ponsel sebagai penelepon terakhir, barusan.

Wajah ditutupi sebelah lengan, Seijuuro menghela napas panjang.

Semalam ia menghabiskan ujung hari di bar langganan. Membiarkan pikiran kacau—dan rasa kecewa dibakar habis oleh teguk demi teguk alkohol dalam _shot-glass_. Hampir ia membuat dirinya bak orang bodoh di sana, jika saja larangan _bartender_ untuk berhenti tidak ia terima. Atas saran seorang _staff_ , ia membiarkan dirinya diantar taksi, sementara mobil di parkiran akan diantar menuju alamatnya keesokan hari.

Memalukan.

Seumur hidup, Seijuuro belum pernah berbuat se-absurd ini.

Hanya karena sebuah penolakan, dan ia tiba-tiba bagai separuh binasa.

Ck, Kuroko Tetsuya, kau memang sungguh luar biasa.

Seijuuro coba bangkit dari posisinya semula dan mendadak didera gelombang _hang-over_ sisa semalam. Ia terhuyung, tubuhnya limbung sejenak lalu memilih untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Seijuuro butuh segelas air dan dua butir aspirin, namun ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menjangkau mereka semua.

Sial.

Getar halus dari ponsel di genggaman sedikit mengejutkan. Nama ayahnya kembali muncul di tampilan layar depan. Meski enggan, ia terpaksa menerima panggilan.

"Ya, ayah. Aku ada di apartemenku." Wajah diusap setengah frustasi. "Maaf, sejak kemarin ponselku dalam mode diam. Tadinya aku berniat untuk mengabarimu," ia menyeka helai-helai merah ke belakang. "... bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang ke mansion... Tapi aku lupa." selimut hangat disibak, pakaian kemarin masih menempel kusut membalut tubuh. "Aku mengerti." Tiga kancing teratas kemeja hitam dibuka lambat-lambat, pandangan masih kosong ke depan.

Setelah jeda lama di antara mereka, tangan kiri Seijuuro mengusap tengkuknya ragu. "Ayah," ia berujar datar tidak berniat, namun sudah kepalang, ia membulatkan tekat. "... masih adakah anak dari kolegamu yang belum kau kenalkan padaku?"

.

Ryota baru bertemu Tetsuya pada Selasa siang, saat akan membeli camilan di kafetaria gedung agensi. Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Ryota mendadak naik, dan ia jadi sering menyetok makanan ringan di manapun ia berada. Omelan panjang Sang Manajer sudah siap diterima kedua telinga, andaikan saja Ryota tertangkap basah kedapatan tengah mengudap secara diam-diam. Ia sadar, jika dalam sebulan terakhir, bobot tubuhnya meningkat cukup signifikan—dasar angka-angka timbangan pengkhianat, huh! Tapi biarkanlah, setelah ini ia akan diet ketat jika diperlukan.

Ryota tersenyum, pemuda mungil itu duduk sendiri di meja paling sudut kafetaria, tepat menghadap kaca jendela yang memberikan pemandangan kelabu di luar ruangan.

Maka, setelah ia membawa nampan berisi dua potong roti kismis, sebuah _curry-bun_ , sepotong _cinnamon roll_ , dan gelas karton yang menampung moka panas, Ryota bergegas menghampiri meja Tetsuya.

"Kuroko-cchi!"

Yang terpanggil menoleh lambat. Senyum lebar Ryota hanya dibalas seulas garis tipis di wajah sebagai tanda menanggapi kehadiran Si Pirang.

"Hampir seminggu tidak bertemu, aku kangen-ssu!" bahu kecil diraih tangan lain yang tidak membawa nampan, Ryota menggosokkan pelipisnya berulang kali pada sisi kepala Tetsuya.

Meski sudah menikah, sikap Ryota ternyata masih saja sama. "Tolong hentikan. Nampan Kise-kun nanti bisa terbalik." Dan Tetsuya masih memanggil Ryota dengan sapaan lama, karena telah terbiasa.

"Hehehe, maaf-ssu! Kau sudah selesai dengan jadwalmu, atau baru datang kemari?"

"Baru datang."

Ia ambil duduk di hadapan Tetsuya, menatap sebentar pada bungkus _melon-pan_ milik Si pemuda bermarga Kuroko yang masih menyisakan setengah isinya. Hei, kenapa Ryota merasa jika Tetsuya sedikit berbeda dari ia yang biasa? Tetsuya jauh lebih pendiam—oke, bocah satu ini memang tidak banyak bicara—daripada hari-hari kemarin. Ada apa juga dengan wajah lesu dan kantung hitam di bawah mata itu? Ah, Ryota jadi teringat misi Seijuuro di Sabtu lalu, bagaimana ya hasilnya? Ia penasaran.

Seraya melahap potongan roti kismis, Ryota berdeham untuk basa-basi.

"Hei, Kuroko-cchi." Ujarnya hati-hati. "Kau tahu..., um... Akashi-cchi berulangtahun tanggal 20 di bulan ini, _lho_..."

Ryota tidak siap ketika ekspresi wajah Tetsuya berubah drastis dari perkiraan. Ia terlihat terkejut, namun dengan pandai menyembunyikan semua di balik raut datar tanpa ketertarikan.

"Oh. Itu bagus."

Suaranya pelan, terdengar sedikit gemetar. Tapi Ryota bisa menangkap nada getir penuh penyesalan di sana.

Ada apa ini? Ryota tidak berharap mendapat respon macam begini dari Tetsuya. Bukankah seharusnya dia—mereka bersikap bahagia? Apa pada Sabtu kemarin Seijuuro telah melakukan sesuatu? Yang buruk? Oh, Ryota hapal benar dengan perangai sahabatnya satu itu...

"Hei, ada apa Kuroko-cchi...?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, namun wajahnya mengatakan hal berbeda: bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu-ssu? Kuroko-cchi terlihat sedih..." Ryota berbisik tidak suka. "Jangan bilang kalau Akashi-cchi yang melakukan ini-ssu. Aku tahu kalau Sabtu kemarin dia berniat datang untuk menemuimu, katakan... apa dia menyakitimu?"

Gelengan diberi lagi, Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawah dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah. Berbisik nyaris tak terdengar, mulut Tetsuya terbata merangkai kalimat. "Kalau mengingat itu..., lebih baik... Kise-kun tidak usah menyebut namanya di hadapanku."

Dahi Ryota berkerut dengan alis-alis hampir menyatu saking herannya mendengar ucapan depresi Tetsuya. Oh, tidak. Jangan katakan kalau hal yang ia takuti benar-benar telah terjadi.

Mata biru Tetsuya meredup, tatapannya begitu serupa dengan pemandangan langit menghitam di luar sana.

Melihat itu, selera makan Ryota mendadak hilang—beruntung ia sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh isi nampan di hadapan. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Si Setan merah itu benar-benar...

"... bukan dia."

Ucapan pelan Tetsuya membuyarkan berbagai macam skenario jahat yang tercipta dalam otak Ryota demi meminta penjelasan langsung pada Seijuuro.

"Dia tidak bersalah, Kise-kun." Tetsuya mencoba tersenyum, namun sama sekali tidak terbias di kedua mata. "Katakan, apakah aku masih bisa memperbaiki ini?"

Mulut Ryota membuka, ia sungguh tidak siap mendengar kalimat terakhir meluncur keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Kenapa Tetsuya sampai berkata seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di antara mereka?

Duh, Ryota sama sekali tidak mengerti-ssu!

.

.

Hidung Tetsuya memerah, setiap embusan napas menciptakan kumpulan uap tipis beku di udara. Walau kedua tangan sudah masuk saku jaket tebal ber- _hoodie_ , Tetsuya tetap mencari kehangatan lain lewat timbunan syal abu-abu yang membelit di leher. Belum turun salju, dan Tetsuya bagai ikan kaku dalam lemari pembeku.

Setelah mobilnya aman terkunci, Taiga bergegas menyusul langkah Tetsuya menyusuri _paving block_ di sepanjang pusat belanja Ginza—yang ternyata malah ramai, walau Jumat sore ini udaranya terbilang lebih dingin dari biasa. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi menjelang natal dan tahun baru, orang-orang sibuk mencari hadiah atau pernak-pernik penunjang pesta.

"Maaf karena membuatmu harus menemaniku ke sini, Kuroko..." Taiga merapatkan jaket, tidak mengizinkan tiupan angin bulan Desember menyusup masuk lewat celah-celahnya.

"Bukan hal yang besar, Kagami-kun. Aku bisa sekaligus mencari hadiah untuk ibuku." Mata Tetsuya sibuk mengamati keadaan di sekeliling, pada terang neon dan _display brand-brand_ ternama di etalase kaca. "Meski begitu, Kagami-kun harus tetap menepati janji untuk mentraktirku setelah ini..." walau diucapkan tanpa emosi, tapi Taiga bisa menangkap maksud mengancam dari balik kalimat Tetsuya.

"Tenang saja. Aku pegang janji..." Taiga mengibaskan tangan berbalut _glove_ dari rajutan wol hangat tanpa beban. " _By the way_ , kau pulang ke rumah saat natal nanti?"

Tetsuya angkat bahu. "Semoga saja bisa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu ibu secara langsung. Aku rindu makan masakan rumah."

Taiga terkekeh mendengar nada putus asa dari pemuda di sebelahnya. "Akupun sama."

Mereka berbelok sebentar, lalu berjalan memasuki pintu kaca ganda mall. Setelah menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga, Taiga memandu Tetsuya memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan terkemuka yang memiliki gerai cabang di gedung ini.

"Barangnya sudah kupesan, hanya tinggal membayar saja." Ia menyahuti sapaan ramah petugas keamanan toko, lalu menuju salah seorang pramuniaga di sana. "Kalau kau ingin melihat-lihat, silakan, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu..." ujarnya pada Tetsuya.

Tak menjawab, Tetsuya memisahkan diri dari Taiga yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan pramuniaga toko. Ia melihat-lihat _display_ perhiasan dengan berbagai bentuk dan jenis, tentunya mereka semua berharga di atas puluhan juta. Ah, mungkin setelah tabungannya cukup nanti, Tetsuya bakal membelikan sepasang anting-anting atau seuntai kalung berhias batu mulia untuk Keiko. Untuk sekarang, ia punya niat lain dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama di Tokyo. Yang pasti, semua itu akan Tetsuya gunakan demi kepentingan Sang Ibu.

Sedang asyik melihat-lihat, Tetsuya dikejutkan oleh kelebat dua sosok pria muda dari balik sekat kaca yang memisahkannya dengan area luar toko.

Entah takdir sekarang ini sedang senang mempermainkannya—atau garis kehidupan mereka memang sudah ditulis untuk saling bersinggungan—sampai-sampai hari ini Tetsuya mesti berselisih jalan dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui belakangan.

Meski berbaur di antara keramaian, bagaimana bisa Tetsuya melupakan warna merah brilian yang sudah mengakar dalam benak? Tidak juga pada refleksi rasa sakit sewaktu mata mereka terakhir bertatap.

/ _Aku berbohong saat itu./_

Kalimat tadi tercekat di kerongkongan, mencekik Tetsuya layaknya sulur-sulur hidup merambat. Meski sekilas, terpaan rindu berbalut perasaan bersalah membuatnya malah betah berlama-lama menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Seruan Taiga membuat Tetsuya sejenak mengalihkan pandang, dan ketika ia melihat lagi ke luar, objek pengamatannya sudah menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu..." Taiga ikut mengamati keadaan di luar lewat sekat kaca, namun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ada yang membuatmu tertarik? Masih mau melihat-lihat atau bagaimana? Aku sudah dapat barangnya..." tas karton berukuran kecil dimasukkan dalam _postman bag_ yang tersampir di bahu.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada melihat hantu. Entah delusi atau apa, ia menganggap kalau hal tadi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fase dalam menjalani kesalahpahaman dan penyesalan yang menyisa. "Kukira aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal tadi..." sahutnya cepat.

"Oh." Taiga tidak banyak bertanya. Kelakuan Tetsuya sudah cukup aneh beberapa hari kemarin, jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja. "Mau mengambil jatah traktiranmu sekarang?" Taiga berharap tawarannya sanggup menaikkan _mood_ Tetsuya. " _Sushi_? _Ramen_? _Burger_? Kau pilih saja menu favoritmu..."

"Kalau boleh aku sedang ingin menu _hot-pot_ , Kagami-kun..."

Mata Taiga berbinar senang. "Aha! Bagaimana kalau _Sukiyaki_?"

" _Deal_."

Taiga merangkul bahu mungil Tetsuya, lalu menyeretnya menjauhi lokasi gerai perhiasan tempat ia berbelanja barusan.

.

Seijuuro berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, karena mendadak ia seperti sedang diperhatikan.

"Akashi-san? Ada apa?"

Seijuuro menatap orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ah, tidak." Ia mengulas segaris senyum, dan memberi gestur agar mereka melanjutkan lagi perjalanan yang tertunda.

Pemuda mungil bernama Rin dengan rambut pirang itu membalas senyum Seijuuro. "Wajah Akashi-san seperti baru melihat hantu..." ia terkekeh pelan.

Walau karakter Sang pemuda manis—anak kedua dari seorang pengusaha percetakan di kawasan Setagaya, kenalan Masaomi itu—hampir memenuhi kriteria, nyatanya pikiran Seijuuro malah terfokus pada hal lain.

"Mungkin." Seijuuro menggumam. Baru seminggu putus kontak, dan ia mulai diserang penampakan Tetsuya di sana-sini. Jangan bilang kalau Seijuuro kini terkena sindrom 'tidak mau kehilangan' alias masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya sudah menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya.

(Karena hati kecil Seijuuro tetap saja masih kuat menyangkal. Apalagi ini menyangkut satu urusan yang bernama cinta. Ia tidak mau dikalahkan. Ia tidak menerima penolakan—namun anehnya itu semua tidak berlaku bagi sosok bernama Tetsuya. Seijuuro sungguh tidak sanggup memaksakan kehendak padanya.)

"Ah! Mungkin Akashi-san hanya lapar... Setelah menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk ayah, kurasa ini saatnya aku membalas budi..."

Dan Seijuuro hanya diam mengikuti, kemana langkah kakinya dipandu pergi.

.

Mungkin saja mitos tentang benang merah yang mengikat takdir itu memang benar adanya. Karena, meski telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencampuri kehidupan masing-masing— dengan dalih tidak ingin membuat pihak lain semakin terluka—mereka malah dipertemukan dalam kesempatan yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka prediksi sebelumnya.

Seperti sekarang ini...

"Eh, Akashi-san?"

Jantung Tetsuya nyaris melompat dari rongga dada, matanya membelalak terkejut, ketika mendengar Taiga menyapa dua pria muda yang berniat memasuki ambang pintu restoran bersamaan dengan mereka. Kaget? Tentu saja. Apa yang ia lihat tadi, ternyata bukan ilusi.

Seijuuro ada di sini, berpijak pada satu tempat yang sama dengan Tetsuya.

Dan kini, dia berdiri bersisian dengan orang lain.

Dan juga mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

(Apa Seijuuro semudah itu melupakan Tetsuya? Kalau iya, berarti kata-kata Daiki bukan sekedar omongan belaka. Bahwa Seijuuro memang memiliki hobi bermain-main dengan cinta.)

Yang disapa hanya menatap datar—seakan-akan tidak tertarik, walau kilatan terkejut jelas-jelas melintas di kedua mata.

Berbalut mantel hitam trendi, helai-helai sepekat peoni merah itu telah dipangkas rapi hingga penampilan Seijuuro semakin jauh memikat hati. Kadar maskulinitas Seijuuro naik tingkat dengan gaya rambut baru, membuat orang lain tidak henti mencuri pandang dengan malu-malu, atau bahkan ada yang tak tahu malu.

(Kalau terus begini, bagaimana bisa Tetsuya melupakan sosok yang sudah ia sakiti? Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!)

"Ah. Selamat sore, Kagami-san, Kuroko-san..." Kalimat dingin itu meluncur dari mulut Seijuuro layaknya bongkahan es. Ia memanggil Tetsuya dengan sapaan lama, seakan-akan mereka kembali menjadi dua orang asing setelah insiden minggu lalu terjadi.

Jahat sekali.

"..."

Tengkuknya berkeringat dingin, Tetsuya mengalami serangan gugup mendadak dan memilih untuk menghindar lagi dari tatap tanpa emosi milik Seijuuro. Bibir bawah terjepit deretan gigi, ia tidak peduli jika jaringan lembutnya robek hingga menerbitkan gumpalan merah darah di sana.

Fokus, Tetsuya! Fokus!

Taiga sempat melongo mendapati atmosfer aneh yang melingkupi. Bukankah mereka sudah akrab? Lalu kenapa suasananya mendadak bagai orang yang baru kali pertama bertemu, _sih_? Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat dalam otak Taiga, namun ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Tidak tahan diam saja, pemuda pirang di sebelah Seijuuro ikutan bicara. "Eeh? Mereka kenalan Akashi-san?" Rin menatap tertarik pada Taiga juga Tetsuya. "Aku merasa seperti pernah melihat mereka, tapi di mana ya...?"

Taiga berdeham untuk melepas kecanggungan, karena Seijuuro terlihat tidak berniat untuk mengenalkan mereka pada rekannya. "Ah, kami..."

"Mereka orang-orang yang sangat sibuk," Seijuuro menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh mungil Tetsuya berjengit sewaktu mendengar ucapannya. "... bahkan mungkin tanpa waktu luang." Pemuda berambut biru itu semakin merapatkan diri mendekati Taiga, seperti berusaha mencari perlindungan dari amukan badai yang siap menghadang di depan mata.

Rin menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Begitu juga Taiga.

Seijuuro ini sedang bicara apa sebenarnya?!

"Bukan begitu, Kuroko-san...? Kau berkata bahwa pekerjaanmu sangat menyita waktu," ia berhenti untuk memandang Taiga dan Tetsuya dengan wajah dingin. "... tapi tidak kusangka kau memilikinya jika bersama orang lain."

Kalimat tajam itu bagai pecahan kaca menggores nadi, Tetsuya serasa ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa Seijuuro membahas kembali kejadian yang sudah lalu. Saat di mana ia coba menghindari Seijuuro hanya karena perkataan milik Daiki. Tetsuya tahu kalau ia salah, oleh karena itu ia cuma bisa berharap jika Seijuuro tidak menghukumnya seperti ini.

Hati Tetsuya sakit. Ucapan Seijuuro seakan membuatnya terpojok tanpa sanggup membela diri. Kedua matanya memanas hendak berkhianat, ia heran kenapa mendadak bisa serapuh ini di hadapan orang lain.

"Kenapa, Kuroko-san? Bukankah aku benar?" Seijuuro bertanya lagi. Ia berubah geram saat melihat Tetsuya malah menggenggam lengan jaket Taiga, seraya berbisik lemah.

"... pergi, Kagami-kun..."

Seijuuro tidak suka melihat ini. Yang seharusnya melindungi Tetsuya adalah dirinya! Kenapa pemuda itu malah ketakutan saat ia melihat Seijuuro? Kenapa ia malah menghindar?

(Hei, bukankah saat ini kau sendiri yang tengah menyakiti Tetsuya, wahai tuan muda?)

Tapi ia terlalu buta untuk menyadari itu semua. Buta karena rasa bernama cemburu keburu menggerogotinya dari dalam. Menggerus akal sehat, membuatnya jadi terlihat buruk di mata Tetsuya.

"Jawab aku, Kuroko-san."

"Kagami-kun..." lengan jaket ditarik putus asa, begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Bawa aku pergi..."

"Tetsuya!"

"Kumohon, Kagami-kun! Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

Taiga tersentak begitu mendengar jerit tertahan Tetsuya. Ia mengangguk lalu membawa Tetsuya—yang masih menggenggam erat lengan jaketnya—menjauh dari Seijuuro maupun Rin. Taiga melempar tatap waspada begitu ia melewati Seijuuro seakan berkata: jika kau berniat menyakiti Tetsuya lagi, aku bersumpah demi seluruh koleksi _Iron Man_ -ku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.

Mereka berlalu secepat angin. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Rin, dengan pandangan heran orang-orang di sekitar.

"Akashi... san?"

Kedua mata sewarna rubi menatap kosong pada tempat di mana Tetsuya terakhir berdiri. Seijuuro memejamkan keduanya lambat sembari menghela napas frustasi. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di ruang publik.

"Maaf, Yamato-san." Ia menatap tidak berdaya pada Rin di sampingnya. "Kurasa aku akan mengantarmu pulang lebih awal."

Rin terdiam sebentar, namun ia mengangguk cepat walau tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di antara mereka. Ia anak penurut dan bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi ia berharap jika Seijuuro berhenti memasang tatap bak orang terluka itu di matanya. Rin hanya ingin semua orang merasa bahagia, termasuk Seijuuro.

.

"Sial..." Seijuuro memukul setir dengan gusar. Setelah mengantar Rin pulang, ia merenung lama dalam mobil di area parkir. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sewaktu menghadapi Tetsuya tadi.

Menyesal sekarangpun sudah terlambat.

Ia tidak termaafkan.

Kenapa juga ia harus membalas perbuatan Tetsuya tempo lalu dengan tindakan semacam itu! Apa Seijuuro tidak melihat ketika mata biru itu mulai mengeruh dan semakin menampakkan luka?

Seijuuro menyadari semua, tapi tindakan impulsifnya muncul tiba-tiba sewaktu melihat Tetsuya berdampingan dengan Taiga. Ia cemburu, ia posesif, ia bodoh, karena masih berbuat begitu walau jelas-jelas Tetsuya sudah menolaknya.

Memang Seijuuro punya hak apa?!

Mereka kini dua orang berbeda.

Dan kini semua habislah sudah.

Melenguh pelan, Seijuuro mulai mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran gedung apartemen keluarga Rin dengan pikiran berkabut.

Ia salah jika berpikir dapat menggantikan Tetsuya dengan orang lain.

Tidak. Seijuuro tahu bahwa Tetsuya tidak dapat terganti.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tatap teduh setara malaikat biru itu? Atau pada raga mereka yang terasa saling melengkapi satu sama lain bagaikan kepingan _puzzle_?

Seijuuro terkekeh miris. Kini semua sudah berakhir, dan ia tahu bahwa detik demi detik akan menghapus nama Kuroko Tetsuya dari garis hidupnya.

Che. Jangan cengeng, seorang Akashi bukanlah manusia lemah. Meski harus kembali seperti dulu, asal tidak menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi, Seijuuro berpikir bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Selamat tinggal komitmen. Selamat tinggal hidup bahagia selamanya.

Walau baru sebentar mengenal Tetsuya, Seijuuro merasa ia telah mendapat anugrah yang sungguh luar biasa.

Seijuuro begitu larut dalam pemikiran, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari mobilnya sudah memasuki jalan utama yang padat kendaraan saat _weekend_.

Atau tidak sadar saat sebuah _minivan_ putih bergerak tidak konstan dari arah berlawanan dengan decit ban yang menyakiti pendengaran.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat saat _minivan_ itu mengalami pecah ban.

Sungguh, di saat seperti ini?

.

Tetsuya membiarkan empuk kasur menahan lemparan bobot tubuh. Ia lalu berguling ke samping, menghirup aroma segar sabun cuci aroma bunga dari serat-serat katun putih.

Setelah diantar pulang Taiga, ia banyak merenungi kejadian hari ini.

Tidak apa Tetsuya.

Anggap ini adalah hukuman atas dosamu terhadap Seijuuro waktu itu.

Ia tidak menangis, walau sempat merasakan basah di sudut-sudut matanya tadi. Taiga cukup ahli menenangkan Tetsuya, dan ia menghormatinya dengan tidak banyak bertanya.

Padahal tadi Tetsuya berniat meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo lalu, meski ia sempat kecewa melihat Seijuuro begitu cepat melupakannya dan memilih untuk berdampingan bersama orang lain.

Tapi hal tidak terduga malah terjadi.

Tetsuya menerima, jika Seijuuro sampai semarah itu padanya.

Ia telah berbohong, dan kini balasan yang setimpal sudah ia dapat.

Tetsuya hanya berharap jika Seijuuro tidak selamanya memiliki persepsi seperti itu terhadap dirinya.

(Karena sekali lagi, ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka.)

Ia merenung lama seraya menatapi langit-langit kamar.

Begitu lama hingga kedua matanya mulai terpejam perlahan. Tetsuya nyaris tertidur sewaktu ponsel di atas meja berdering nyaring memecah sunyi. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke arah meja di samping ranjang, berniat meraih ponsel, namun malah menyenggol gelas berisi air di sebelahnya.

Bunyi 'praak!' keras langsung menyaingi dering ponsel.

Terkejut, ia buru-buru bangkit dan mendapati tumpahan air mineral meluber di atas parket kayu. Sebuah retakan panjang terlihat jelas pada salah satu sisi gelas.

Haa, baru ia ingin beristirahat, malah diberi pekerjaan lain untuk merapikan kekacauan barusan.

Ponselnya masih meraung seakan tidak sabar agar Tetsuya menerima panggilan. Sedikit heran, ia menatap nama Ryota tertera pada layar terang di genggaman.

"Kise-kun?"

Simbol hijau digeser, ia baru akan mengatakan 'halo' ketika suara putus asa Ryota menyerbu pendengaran.

"Kuroko-cchi! Aka-Akashi-cchi... dia mengalami kecelakaan-ssu! Paman Akashi baru saja mengabariku..."

Telapak tangan langsung mendingin, jantung Tetsuya seakan berhenti mengalirkan darah begitu ucapan gemetar Ryota merayapi gendang telinga.

"A-apa...?"

.

TBC

A/N: Ahay, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? *gunting melayang. Terimakasih pada yang sudah menyempatkan membaca atau memberi review *i loph you. Disarankan untuk denger lagu-lagu galau sewaktu baca—walau gak ngefek juga sih... Hahaha. *Mudah-mudahan ada yang asem-asem di chapter final... Hohoho... Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, en Ciao!


	11. Rendezvous 10

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL.

Note: Sorry, this is not the last chapter, next will be the last, and maybe some epilogue...

Rendezvous 10: Across the Universe

.

" _Dan untuk urutan terakhir hari ini... Ah, sayang sekali Sagitarius ada di tempat paling bawah! Tidak perlu khawatir! Asal kalian jangan lupa untuk selalu membawa lucky item berupa—"_

Shintaro mematikan televisi di hadapan karena harus bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Cancer ada di urutan ke-tiga, dan menurut Oha-Asa, ia mesti membawa benda keberuntungan berupa bidak _shogi_ berpangkat raja.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Kau sudah selesai menonton acara favoritmu? Ayo berangkat!" Kazunari muncul dengan Momiji di gendongan. Bayi laki-laki itu tertawa senang begitu melihat Shintaro. Pa-pa-pa, begitu bunyi mulutnya menggumamkan hal yang sama sejak tadi.

"Ayo..." Shintaro mengusap gemas kepala Momiji.

"Kau sudah membawa benda keberuntunganmu? Hei, kenapa aku tidak melihat apapun..." Kazunari melirik ingin tahu pada Shintaro. Kazunari hanya heran, biasanya akan ada benda aneh bernama _lucky item_ yang harus dibawa-bawa Shintaro seharian penuh—setelah mendapat 'pencerahan' dari acara ramalan bintang paling tersohor di seantero Jepang.

"Sudah aman di sini." Saku kemeja ditunjuk, Shintaro lalu meraih tas kerja dan mantel hangat dari gantungan. Ah, ternyata sebuah bidak _shogi_.

Kazunari meringis geli. Tumben bendanya tidak berukuran besar. Penasaran, Kazunari bertanya lagi saat pintu rumah dikunci. "Tapi, kenapa harus bidak raja?"

Pertanyaan Kazunari membuat gerakan Shintaro terhenti. Sebuah firasat aneh tiba-tiba saja melintas tanpa diminta.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku cocok dengan _image_ seorang raja?" katanya penuh percaya diri setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Namun itu tidak lama, karena menurut Kazunari, Shintaro lebih cocok berpangkat _bishop_ alias penasehat raja saja, tidak lebih daripada itu.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Daiki lumayan terkejut sewaktu hidungnya mengendus samar aroma kuah daging dan daun bawang begitu pintu apartemen terbuka. Tidak ada kabar mengenai kedatangan ibunya atau ibu Ryota. Jadi kemungkinan besar hanya satu...

"Selamat datang!" dengan langkah tergesa, Ryota menyembulkan kepala dari ambang pintu dapur. Ia melambaikan tangan yang memegang sendok sayur dengan ceria.

"Hei..." Daiki terkekeh kecil. "... sedang apa kau di sana, bocah nakal?" matanya menangkap kelebat selembar apron berwarna biru tua, melekat manis pada tubuh Ryota. Alis Daiki terangkat sebelah pertanda heran akan pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapan.

"Memasak, memangnya apalagi?" bibir mengerucut sebal, Ryota pura-pura acuh dan tidak jadi menyambut kepulangan Daiki. Ia kembali masuk dapur dan melakukan 'apapun itu' kegiatannya semula sebelum Daiki pulang.

"Huh?"

Tumben sekali Ryota mau memegang pisau dan panci hari ini. Semenjak tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, biasanya dia masuk dapur hanya untuk membuat kopi, menggoreng telur, memanggang roti, atau paling sering: mencari camilan.

Maklum saja, mereka berdua adalah pribadi super sibuk dan memang berada di rumah hanya pada saat sarapan atau makan malam saja. Itupun kalau mereka tidak keluar kota. Biasanya di saat libur atau jika ada waktu senggang berdua, Daiki akan membuat sarapan praktis dengan dibantu—direcoki—oleh Ryota.

 _Well_ , bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan?

Senyum mengulas di wajah, Daiki bersyukur bahwa Ryota kini sudah mulai cekatan dalam urusan rumah tangga. Jika suatu saat mereka memiliki buah hati, setidaknya anak mereka tidak perlu melulu menyantap masakan cepat saji a.k.a _junk food_.

Mantel digantung rapi dekat pintu, sembari berselop kain, Daiki menyusul Ryota setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja kopi ruang tengah. Harum rempah dan kaldu daging semakin kuat saat pria tegap itu memasuki dapur.

Di sana, Ryota terlihat serius memisahkan lembar demi lembar kubis cina di atas talenan kayu. Helai-helai rambut pirang diikat rendah, dengan jepit rambut yang membuat poni Ryota terkunci aman pada satu sisi kepala, sehingga mereka tidak menghalangi pandangan saat ia memasak.

Kerah kemeja dibebaskan dari simpul dasi, tangan-tangan besar Daiki lalu meraih pinggang tanpa pertahanan milik Ryota. Ia mengecup bahu pasangannya seraya mencuri tatap ke arah wadah besar dari tanah liat bermotif walet biru di atas kompor.

"Menu apa yang akan kita santap malam ini? Aromanya sedap sekali."

Ryota mendengus, namun tersenyum kecil saat merasakan napas Daiki terasa menggelitik leher. "Kata ibu, waktu masih di Okinawa dulu, kau paling suka _motsu-nabe_ (1), jadi aku bertanya pada ibu apa resepnya, sekaligus mencari-cari di internet..."

"Itu bagus." Mata Daiki berbinar, ia memeluk Ryota makin erat—yang langsung diprotes karena tingkah Daiki sungguh mengganggu proses memasak. "Kuharap aku bisa lebih banyak makan masakan buatanmu..."

"Tidak janji. Sekarang, lepaskan aku! Kalau kau mengganggu begini, masakannya akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk matang—"

Protes milik Ryota dibungkam sebuah ciuman dalam. Belum sempat lidah Daiki mengintrusi, ia keburu diberi hadiah berupa sikutan pada perutnya.

"Aomine Daiki! Apa kubilang soal menggangguku saat memasak tadi?!"

Daiki merengut, ia pilih menjauh ketimbang mendapat satu pukulan di kepala dengan sendok sayur. Lihat saja Ryota sudah siap untuk melancarkan serangan kalau Daiki mulai berulah lagi.

"Damn, Ryota! Kau merusak suasana saja... Padahal tadinya aku beniat untuk mengajakmu bercinta di dapur. _Sound's kinky, huh_?"

Pipi Ryota memanas mendengar kalimat Daiki, tapi sedetik kemudian ia segera menjerit kesal. "Dan mau dapurku dilalap api? Cepat sana, mandi saja dulu! Daripada menggangguku terus, nanti malah tidak ada jatah _nabe_ untukmu!"

" _Geeze_ , induk ayam mengamuk! Iya-iya aku akan mandi! E-eh, jangan menghunuskan pisaumu padaku begitu, cepat taruh lagi!" Daiki gantian menjerit dan segera berlalu dari dapur.

Ryota mendelik sadis, ia meraih pisau lalu mulai memotong kubis dengan hati-hati. Jujur saja, ia jarang sekali menyentuh pisau. Melakukan ini setelah sekian lama tidak berkutat di dapur membuat Ryota merasa _exited_ sekaligus gugup secara bersamaan. Pelan-pelan saja Ryota, pelan-pelan, jangan tergesa, pelan-pe—

"Ahhh!"

Mendengar jerit kesakitan Ryota, Daiki yang baru saja hendak mengambil handuk, buru-buru berlari kembali menuju dapur. Ia mencari eksistensi Ryota, dan mendapati warna merah pekat menodai ujung jari telunjuk Si Pirang, sementara dahinya mengerut menahan sakit. Dering ponsel terdengar samar memenuhi dapur.

"Ada apa?"

Ryota menatap Daiki dengan senyum menenangkan. "Tidak masalah, hanya tergores pisau." Ia menuju wastafel untuk membasuh jarinya dengan air mengalir. "Aku terlalu fokus, dan mendadak terkejut sewaktu ponselku berbunyi..."

Daiki berjalan menghampiri. "Kau malah terdengar seperti habis dirampok." Ia bernapas lega seraya mengambil kotak P3K dari kabinet kecil di dekat lemari es—untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi insiden kecil di dapur, seperti sekarang ini contohnya. "Kemarikan jarimu..."

"Tolong ya... aku akan mengangkat telepon dulu." Saku celana dirogoh dengan tangan lain yang tidak terluka, Ryota memandang heran pada nama kontak di layar ponsel.

Baru Daiki merekatkan _band-aid_ pada jari Ryota, ponsel miliknya di saku _blazer_ ikut berdering nyaring. "Yang benar saja, kita menerima telepon di saat yang sama..." tadinya ia hendak bercanda mengenai kebetulan ini, tapi begitu melihat wajah serius Ryota sewaktu akan menerima telepon, ia mengurungkannya.

Daiki melihat nama Shintaro muncul sebagai Sang penelepon. Mau apa Si Mata empat meneleponnya di saat seperti ini?

"A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa-ssu?!"

Daiki mendongak terkejut, waktu ia mendengar lagi jerit tertahan Ryota—kali ini bermakna beda. Wajah Si Pirang pias, jemari meremat ponsel semakin erat. Tatapannya sempat kosong sejenak, seakan ia terguncang setelah mendengar ucapan orang di seberang sana. Daiki meraih tangan Ryota, mencoba membuatnya fokus, sementara ia menerima telepon dari ponselnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya... Paman... Ini mana mungkin terjadi..."

Daiki tidak membuang waktu dan segera menerima panggilan Shintaro. "Halo, Aomine Daiki berbicara..."

 _/"Aku tidak akan basa-basi, nodayo..."_ /

Tadinya Daiki akan menyembur Shintaro dengan satu ucapan sarkas mengenai 'siapa juga yang suka basa-basi selain kau, wahai makhluk _tsundere_!' tapi dibatalkan.

"Katakan ada apa? Kau tahu, di depanku Ryota sepertinya baru saja menerima berita buruk. Dan aku mesti segera menenangkannya. Jadi, lekaslah..."

Terdengar hela napas panjang, namun Daiki masih dapat menangkap nada menyesal dari suara gemetar Shintaro berikutnya.

 _/"Dengar Aomine, kau juga akan menerima satu berita buruk dariku... Akashi kecelakaan. Ayahnya baru saja memberitahuku kalau ia masuk rumah sakit tempatku bekerja..."_ /

Detik berikutnya hanya terdengar sumpah serapah milik Daiki, dan rengek tersendat Ryota yang memintanya untuk segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Mereka belum mengetahui pasti bagaimana kondisi Seijuuro sekarang ini. Tapi di dalam hati, semuanya berharap jika Tuhan selalu melindungi sahabat mereka dari apapun bahaya yang mungkin datang menghampiri.

.

"Atsushi?!"

Tatsuya datang tergopoh menuju sumber keributan yang asalnya ternyata dari dapur. Baru ia selesai menidurkan Si Kembar, mendadak bunyi pecahan nyaring kaca memenuhi seisi rumah. Tatsuya tidak melihat Atsushi di ruang keluarga, padahal pasangannya itu sejak satu jam lalu begitu larut menonton siaran gulat pro di depan televisi. Tatsuya hanya mendapati plastik-plastik kemasan _potato chip_ , belasan sisa pembungkus _maiubo_ , dan mangkuk kosong _popcorn_ bermentega di sana.

Tidak mungkin 'kan Atsushi hilang tanpa jejak... Jadi, Tatsuya segera menyusuri koridor menuju satu-satunya ruangan di rumah mereka yang ibarat surga bagi Atsushi.

Dapur.

Mata Tatsuya memutar malas begitu mendapati tubuh besar Atsushi tengah berjongkok di depan kabinet penyimpanan camilan. Pandangannya menangkap serpihan acak kaca dan remah-remah roti kering tersebar di atas pualam hitam.

"Ya Tuhan, Atsushi... apa yang terjadi?" Tatsuya berkacak pinggang melihat kekacauan di lantai. Ia sudah berganti baju, hendak tidur, dan tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Eee, Tat-chin..." Atsushi melirik tanpa dosa ke arah Tatsuya. "Stoples ini tiba-tiba tergelincir dari tangan, sewaktu aku akan mengambilnya tadi..." tatapan itu sangat terluka saat mendapati _cookies_ cokelat favorit mesti berakhir tragis tak layak konsumsi.

Tatsuya menghela napas. "Itu sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi, Atsushi... Salah-salah pecahan kaca nanti malah menyangkut di kerongkonganmu. Ambil saja yang lain, persediaan kue keringmu masih banyak bulan ini..." menghela napas, Tatsuya mencari sapu dan pengki dari sudut dapur, lalu mulai membersihkan lantai. "Tolong ambilkan penyedot debu kecil di dekat sofa ruang tengah, aku tidak mau kaki Chizu atau Minoru-chan terkena sisa-sisa pecahan kaca besok... Atsushi, Jangan makan dulu! Taruh stoples wafer itu dan cepat ambilkan apa yang aku mau..."

Bibir Atsushi mencebik. "Baik mamaaa..." langkahnya berdebam meninggalkan dapur. Ah, siaran gulat yang tadi ia tonton jadi terbengkalai. Ia harus cepat membantu Tatsuya lalu kembali menonton televisi dengan damai.

Sedang serius mencari penyedot debu di sebelah sofa, ponsel pintar milik Atsushi yang tergeletak di atas sofa tiba-tiba saja bergetar halus.

"Aree, ada telepon..." dengan wajah heran, ia menatap nama Daiki tertera di layar terang sebagai penelepon. "Hee, tumben sekali Mine-chin menelepon..." ia berniat mengecek cuaca di luar jendela dulu, sebab tidak ada badai atau hujan lebat, Daiki tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya.

Aneh.

"Yo, Mine-chin, ada ap—"

Belum sempat basa-basi menyapa, ucapan Daiki keburu memotong kalimatnya. Wajah malas Atsushi berkerut serius, begitu pertanyaan mengenai mengapa Daiki mendadak meneleponnya terjawab sudah.

"Oke. Aku segera ke sana."

Tatsuya bergegas menyusul Atsushi ke ruang tengah, karena pria besar itu belum kembali dengan barang yang ia minta. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Atsushi masuk mode siaga, Tatsuya memilih untuk tidak banyak bertanya.

"Tatsuya," pria berambut hitam itu tahu, kalau Atsushi sudah memanggilnya bukan dengan nama panggilan kesayangan lagi, berarti ada sesuatu yang gawat tengah terjadi. "... aku akan ke rumah sakit. Sesuatu terjadi pada Akashi. Kau di rumah saja bersama anak-anak. Kalau semua selesai dengan baik, aku akan cepat kembali." Ponsel dan kunci mobil dikantungi, ia lalu menyambar mantel tebal yang tergantung di dekat pintu depan.

Tatsuya mengangguk paham. "Hati-hati." Ia berbisik saat Atsushi mengecup pelipis seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

.

Entah bagaimana, Tetsuya langsung saja menghambur keluar setelah menghubungi perusahaan taksi langganan. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian santai dibalut jaket tebal dan sebuah topi. Kedua tangan mengepal terlalu kuat di sisi-sisi tubuh, sementara pikiran Tetsuya menyalahkan diri sendiri atas peristiwa yang menimpa Seijuuro barusan.

Kecelakaan. Seijuuro terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Kalimat itu terus menggema dalam sel-sel otak Tetsuya. Karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin adalah sumber dari segala kejadian beruntun ini, yang berakhir dengan tidak beruntung bagi pihak Seijuuro.

Andai saja waktu itu Tetsuya mencoba untuk lebih jujur. Andai ia dapat memutar waktu.

Menyesal sekarangpun sudah terlambat. Jika Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan satu kali lagi, Tetsuya berharap ia dapat memperbaiki semua.

"Maaf, tapi kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan."

Mata birunya menatap lelah pada bangunan _Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo Hospital_. Firasat aneh terlintas sewaktu ia menatap gedung kokoh yang menantang langit malam tak berbintang di atas sana.

Tetsuya mengucapkan terimakasih setelah membayar tarif taksi. Ia berlari menuju bagian unit gawat darurat yang berada di lantai dasar, tepat di sisi kiri pintu masuk rumah sakit. Ryota mengatakan jika Seijuuro langsung masuk ke sana untuk menutup luka guna mencegah pendarahan. Ryota sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan Seijuuro, karena begitu ia sampai, Seijuuro masih dalam penanganan tim medis rumah sakit.

Sesaat setelah menapaki lantai dingin yang putih pucat karena tersiram cahaya dari lampu-lampu fluoresent, Tetsuya menangkap sosok-sosok familiar duduk pada bangku ruang tunggu: Ryota, Daiki, dan Shintaro. Sementara itu seorang pria serupa karbon kopi Seijuuro terlihat tengah berbicara serius dengan satu petugas berseragam polisi, tidak jauh dari pintu ruang penanganan pasien gawat darurat.

"Kuroko-cchi!" panggilan Ryota mengembalikan fokus Tetsuya, ia sadar jika seluruh pasang mata kini menatap ke arahnya. Terutama tatap tajam milik Akashi Masaomi yang serasa menembus hingga ke bagian belakang tengkorak Tetsuya. Tatapan penuh selidik, seakan-akan ia curiga kalau-kalau Tetsuya telah mencuri sesuatu yang berharga milik pria tersebut.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati Ryota. Pemuda pirang itu bersandar pada bahu Daiki, kedua tangan mendekap lengan pasangannya erat-erat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seijuuro-san?" bisikan lemah keluar, seakan Tetsuya tidak mampu bicara.

Ryota menggeleng. "Dokter yang menangani Akashi-cchi belum keluar sejak aku datang kemari. Tapi kita berdoa ya, semoga Akashi-cchi baik-baik saja-ssu!"

Daiki memberi senyum menguatkan dan menawari kursi kosong di sebelahnya untuk Tetsuya duduk. Shintaro hanya menatap sekilas pada Tetsuya, seolah berkata 'jangan tanya apa-apa padaku, aku juga sama khawatirnya denganmu.'

Tetsuya memilih duduk di sebelah Daiki seraya menatap kesibukan dalam _Emergency Room_. Samar, ia mendengar pembicaraan serius yang mengindikasi jika Seijuuro terlibat dalam kecelakaan beruntun di sebuah jalan utama Shibuya.

Tapi kegiatan mengupingnya tidak bertahan lama, karena atensi mereka teralih ketika mendengar derit pintu di hadapan yang terbuka.

Seorang dokter melangkah keluar, setelah sebelumnya melepas masker pelindung. Beberapa perawat ikut keluar ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Keluarga Tuan Akashi?"

Tetsuya dapat melihat raut tegang terulas di wajah Masaomi, seolah mental pria itu siap runtuh kapan saja begitu penuturan dokter sampai ke telinganya.

"Maafkan kami. Semua usaha sudah kami coba, namun..."

Shintaro yang sempat tersentak buru-buru berdiri di sebelah Masaomi, ia menopang tubuh renta itu dengan segera, takut jika Masaomi mengalami serangan _shock_ yang mungkin bisa berakibat fatal.

"Jangan diteruskan." gemetar, Masaomi memotong kalimat Sang Dokter. Mata tuanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, menahan diri agar tidak terlihat lemah di saat paling krusial kedua dalam hidupnya sebagai kepala keluarga. Pertama Shiori, lalu sekarang Seijuuro... Apa Tuhan masih belum puas menghukumnya? Di saat hubungan ayah dan anak di antara mereka mulai terjalin kembali, cobaan besar malah datang menghampiri.

Tubuh Tetsuya membatu, ia menatap kosong pada tembok dingin di depan saat penyebab dan waktu kematian dibacakan. Ia coba menulikan diri dari isak pelan Ryota, atau makian kasar Daiki.

Shintaro segera memapah Masaomi masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Seijuuro berada, pria tua itu terus menggumam lirih 'biarkan ayah yang mati, asal kau tetap menginjak bumi...'

Tidak mungkin! Tetsuya harus menemui Seijuuro sekarang!

Baru ia hendak berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki, Tetsuya mendadak terhuyung ke depan seolah tanpa energi. Kedua mata terpejam, Tetsuya membiarkan diriya dikonsumsi oleh pekat kegelapan yang perlahan mulai menyelimuti.

.

.

"Kuroko-cchi?!"

Begitu ia membuka mata, ada wajah Ryota di depannya. Tetsuya menggerakkan kepala dan baru sadar, jika ia tertidur dalam posisi terduduk di bangku ruang tunggu. Dengan leher kaku, ia berusaha mengembalikan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang baru separuh terkumpul.

Namun, seolah bebas dari jerat kutukan, mata Tetsuya bergegas menatap nyalang keadaan di sekitar. "Di mana Seijuuro-san?!" ia mencengkram keras lengan Ryota, ingatan tentang kematian segera membuat dirinya dilanda serangan panik mendadak. "Katakan, Kise-kun!" ulu hati Tetsuya seakan ditinju oleh sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata, hingga membuatnya serasa ingin muntah.

Ryota sempat terkejut mendapat reaksi semacam itu dari Tetsuya, namun ia malah tersenyum menenangkan. "Hei... tenanglah Kuroko-cchi." Ryota merangkul hangat bahu Tetsuya. "Katakan, apa kau baru mengalami mimpi buruk-ssu?"

Napas yang sejak tadi tercekat di tenggorokan, dihela pelan-pelan. Hanya ada Ryota di hadapan. Tidak tampak batang hidung Daiki, Shintaro, Masaomi, dokter, maupun petugas polisi. Jarum-jarum jam besar di dinding tepat menunjuk tengah malam, itu berarti empat jam telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Tetsuya ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi... Seijuuro-san..."

"Aku tadi ingin membangunkanmu, tapi melihat tidurmu yang lelap, aku tidak jadi melakukannya." Ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Tetsuya perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur. "Akashi-cchi baru dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensif-ssu, luka-lukanya sudah selesai dijahit. Menurut dokter, Akashi-cchi hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan dislokasi di siku, tidak ada yang terlalu membahayakan. Tapi besok dia mesti menjalani _scan_ untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut..."

Otak Tetsuya mencerna kalimat Ryota. Lalu yang barusan itu apa...?

Mimpikah?

Tubuhnya bersandar lemas, wajah langsung diusap penuh kelegaan tidak terkira. Air mata Tetsuya rasanya ingin berderai keluar begitu mendengar berita baik yang diberikan oleh Ryota.

Pandangan Ryota melembut. "Aku tidak tahu mimpi apa yang dialami olehmu." Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi, Akashi-cchi bukan orang selemah itu-ssu!" kesungguhan terpancar dari cara bicaranya, dan dalam hati, Tetsuya juga mengakui hal yang sama. "Eh, kau ingin makan sesuatu? Dai-chan dan Murasakibara-cchi sedang ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan." Ryota jadi teringat _nabe_ setengah matang di rumah. Besok pagi saja Ryota mengakali _nabe_ itu, _toh_ Daiki tetap akan suka apapun yang sudah berusaha ia masak untuknya.

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia hanya ingin melakukan satu hal. "Bisakah aku menemui Seijuuro-san?"

Ryota berpikir sebentar. "Paman masih ada di dalam, tapi sebentar lagi beliau akan pulang bersama supir. Kau juga, setelah menjenguk Akashi-cchi biarkan Dai-chan mengantarmu pulang ya? Ini sudah larut-ssu..."

Sekali lagi Tetsuya menggeleng. "Sabtu ini, jadwalku dimulai pukul sebelas siang. Jadi, Kise-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Justru Kise-kun yang mesti beristirahat karena harus menjalani kegiatan agensi."

Ryota mendengus. "Kau benar." Ia lalu menuntun Tetsuya menuju kamar tempat Seijuuro berada.

.

Sedan hitam milik Seijuuro terlibat dalam kecelakaan beruntun di ruas jalan _Udagawa-cho_.

Hal ini berawal dari sebuah minivan yang mengalami pecah ban, dan hilang kendali dari jalur berlawanan. Beruntung, di saat kritis tersebut Seijuuro berhasil membanting kemudi ke arah kanan untuk mengelak. Namun hal itu berakibat sebuah konsekuensi: mobil Seijuuro menyerempet mobil lain hingga keduanya terseret keluar jalur dan berakhir dengan menabrak pembatas jalan. Sementara minivan naas tersebut terus meluncur, dan baru berhenti setelah menubruk tiga kendaraan lain, sebelum akhirnya terguling di sisi jalan.

Sisi kanan bagian depan mobil Seijuuro rusak dan ia sempat hilang kesadaran sebentar akibat benturan. Pikirannya gamang, terbagi antara mimpi dan realita. Runtutan memori tentang orang-orang terdekat seakan membawanya kembali mengulang waktu. Alam bawah sadar Seijuuro merefleksi wajah Shiori, Masaomi, sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, dan juga... Tetsuya.

Betapa ia sangat menyesal telah membuat wajah itu menampakkan luka pada pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Ia tidak mau mati muda dan menyisakan kesedihan bagi mereka yang peduli padanya.

Ia akan bertahan.

Seijuuro baru sepenuhnya tersadar sewaktu para petugas menarik tubuhnya keluar dari mobil dengan latar belakang bising sirine dan rasa sakit yang sangat mendera. Dahi dan pangkal hidung robek akibat bertumbukkan kencang dengan setir, sementara siku kiri Seijuuro mengalami dislokasi.

Adalah suatu keajaiban ia bisa selamat dari musibah mengerikan ini.

.

Masaomi mengenali sosok berambut biru muda di depannya ini. Siapa namanya... Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya kalau ia tidak salah ingat... Bukankah bocah ini adalah target afeksi Seijuuro? Lalu kenapa Seijuuro malah minta menjalani _omiai_ lagi setelah sekian lama berhenti?

Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?

Belakangan, Masaomi memang mendapati tingkah Seijuuro dalam keadaan sedia kala, sama seperti saat sebelum ia bertemu Tetsuya. Bedanya satu, ia kadangkala uring-uringan ala remaja menjalani pubertas kedua.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat khawatir—pucat pasi serupa mayat hidup, tapi sopan-santun formal tetap berjalan ketika langkah mereka berpapasan di depan kamar rawat Seijuuro.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya..." ucapannya menggantung di udara. "... teman Seijuuro-san."

Masaomi menatap Tetsuya langsung di mata. Dengus ringan disertai senyum penuh makna seakan-akan menampar Tetsuya akan kenyataan di antara mereka. Ayah Seijuuro mungkin sudah mengetahui semua, dan ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kalian." Suara berat Masaomi menembus dua telinga, terdengar mengintimidasi, namun Tetsuya dapat menangkap nada putus asa membalut kalimatnya kemudian. "Tapi jangan pernah melukai anak itu, kalau kau memang benar-benar peduli padanya."

Ryota—yang diam saja menyaksikan pertemuan pertama antara calon menantu dan mertua— hendak menengahi, takut kalau-kalau Tetsuya _down_ setelah bertemu dan berbicara dengan Masaomi. Bahkan Ryota dan mereka yang merupakan sahabat Seijuuro sejak sekolah dulu, tetap saja masih sungkan jika bertemu dengan pria itu.

Si Pemuda pirang sudah masuk mode induk ayam siaga, dan berniat buka suara untuk membela. Namun belum sempat hal itu terlaksana, suara lantang Tetsuya keburu menyela.

"Saya akan berusaha!" Katanya tegas, kesungguhan terpancar dari mata biru setara luas angkasa. "Saya berjanji, saya akan berusaha melakukannya." Telapak tangan mengepal penuh determinasi, ia ganti menatap Masaomi dengan ketulusan sedalam samudra.

Masaomi diam sejenak, terhipnotis oleh tekad kuat dalam diri pemuda mungil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hmm, ini bisa jadi merupakan sebuah kombinasi menarik untuk menghasilkan generasi penerus keluarga Akashi berikutnya.

Masaomi berdeham dari delusi sesaat yang menghampiri. "Kalau begitu, wujudkan perkataanmu. Aku tidak menerima kegagalan karena dirimu setengah-setengah dalam menjalankan janji."

Anggukkan mantap diberi, atensi mereka terpecah sewaktu Shintaro dan seorang dokter keluar dari kamar di belakang mereka.

Mata Shintaro memandang tidak mengerti, tapi begitu mendapati senyum samar Masaomi, ia memilih untuk tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Seraya menaikkan _frame_ kacamata, ia berucap. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, paman. Mari kuantar ke lobi..."

Sebelum berjalan melewati, Masaomi menepuk halus bahu Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, nak."

.

Wajahnya terlihat damai saat terlelap, meski lebam dan luka parut menghias di beberapa bagian, tapi Tetsuya tetap menganggap sosok Seijuuro sungguh tampan luar biasa.

Kalau sudah begini, mana bisa ia tak jatuh cinta.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekati sisi kanan ranjang, duduk pada kursi dan terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Ia memperhatikan dada Seijuuro yang naik turun dengan teratur. Luka jahitan di wajah masih menyisakan merah segar, sementara siku kirinya diberi penyangga.

Sunyi menjadi pengisi ruang di antara mereka. Detik-detik terbawa pergi bersama aksi bungkam Tetsuya—yang akhirnya menyerah juga, dan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Bisik Tetsuya pelan, seakan takut suaranya terdengar hingga membangunkan pangeran tidur di hadapan. "Saat itu mentalku goyah. Aku buta akan ketulusan Seijuuro-san. Aku bersalah karena mulutku telah berdusta, tapi hati ini tidak bisa melakukannya..." kedua tangan terkepal di atas lutut, ia menunduk dalam. "...karena," suaranya sedikit bergetar. "... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..."

Napas Tetsuya tercekat di tenggorokan saat jemari milik orang lain tiba-tiba meraih kepalan tangannya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu tatap kembali dengan merah brilian milik Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro... san?"

Senyum lemah diulas, dengan suara serak Seijuuro berkata: "Kau... siapa?"

Dua kata dan itu mampu membuat mata Tetsuya membelalak lebar. Ia merasakan jantungnya mencelos mendengar kalimat barusan. Pemuda mungil itu sudah siap berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter atau Ryota, saat pergelangan tangannya malah ditarik cukup kuat, hingga ia mesti berhadapan kembali dengan Seijuuro.

Pandangan horror masih dipasang, Tetsuya menduga jika gegar otak yang dialami Seijuuro mungkin saja membuat pria itu mengalami amnesia sesaat. Tapi kenapa dada Tetsuya begitu sesak ketika dihadapkan dengan realita yang seakan tega menghukumnya sejauh ini?

Mereka masih kuat beradu tatap, hingga akhirnya ujung-ujung bibir Seijuuro terangkat lambat.

"Pfft..., kena kau!"

Kekeh pelan menggema, membuat heran Tetsuya yang sudah siap mengalami _mental breakdown_ kedua setelah berita kecelakaan Seijuuro sampai ke telinga.

"Tetsuya, wajahmu tadi... ah, sayang... aku tidak memegang kamera."

Mendapati kenyataan mempermainkan diri, Tetsuya segera menghentak pegangan tangan Seijuuro dengan wajah datar andalan tanpa pikir dua kali.

"Aku pergi dari sini." Ia sakit hati. Kelemahan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya satu: mudah percaya dengan perkataan orang lain, walau di dalam hati, ia kuat-kuat mengingkari. "Mohon lepaskan."

Seijuuro, di sela-sela tawa kecil, desahan mengaduh, dan kekuatan yang hanya separuh, tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan Tetsuya. "Hei, jangan pergi. Dengarkan aku..." masih bersuara parau, Seijuuro kembali menarik tubuh Tetsuya mendekat, meski rasa sakit tidak bosan merambati setiap kali ia bergerak tidak hati-hati. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Wajah merona malu luar biasa, Tetsuya berbisik nyaris tanpa suara. "Apa Seijuuro-san belum puas menghukumku?"

"Mungkin belum." Ia merasakan nadi di genggamannya berdenyut tidak terkendali. "Tapi dengan ini, kita impas. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku memaafkanmu, asal kau mau memaafkanku." Matanya menatap lembut pada Tetsuya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, meski sudah sekuat apapun berusaha. Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku terlalu mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Lututnya lemas setelah mendengar lagi pengakuan milik Seijuuro. Tidak punya banyak pilihan, Tetsuya kemudian membungkuk seraya menggenggam balik telapak tangan Seijuuro. Ia berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal, tapi jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti ini lagi..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, larut dalam sebuah permulaan baik, setelah semua salah paham dan tragedi.

"Kita perbaiki ini?" tanya Seijuuro yang kini beralih untuk mengusapi pipi hangat Tetsuya dengan penuh afeksi.

"Ya."

"Lebih terbuka, dan tanpa salah paham?"

"Hu-um." Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

Seringai nakal mengembang. "Kalau begitu, beri aku satu ciuman. Anggap saja sebagai tanda persetujuan..."

"Tapi..."

Mau menolakpun, ia sudah tidak bisa. Maka, seraya merendahkan tubuhnya, Tetsuya buru-buru mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Seijuuro. Dan tepat ketika Tetsuya akan mengangkat wajah, tangan Seijuuro menahan tengkuknya.

"Hei, lakukan dengan benar, Tetsuya..." bibir bawah milik si mungil digigit gemas, lidah merah muda bergerak untuk mengusap celah di antara bibir Tetsuya, memaksanya membuka. Huh, andai saja Seijuuro punya energi lebih dan tidak terkendala oleh siku kiri, sudah ia tarik Tetsuya dalam pelukan, agar posisi berciuman mereka lebih leluasa dan nyaman.

Tetsuya hampir saja menggigit lidah Seijuuro sewaktu otot kenyal itu melumat miliknya yang tanpa pertahanan. Si rambut biru muda melenguh. Ia hampir lupa cara bernapas, namun Seijuuro mengarahkan ciuman mereka dalam tempo lambat, tidak mencoba agresif, sehingga Tetsuya mampu mengimbangi.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi yang sekarang sungguh luar biasa berbeda. Apa ini yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan _french kiss_? Rasanya aneh jika ingat bahwa liur mereka bertukar, tapi hal remeh semacam itu tidak membuat Tetsuya menghindar.

Seijuuro baru melepaskan Tetsuya setelah puas mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut lawannya. Bibir atas dan bawah Tetsuya terasa kebas, bengkak dan memerah seperti baru saja disengat lebah. Napas eratik keluar satu-satu lewat hidung, ujung lidah membasahi sendiri bibir yang ibaratnya baru saja diperkosa.

Oleh pria yang kini tengah tersenyum licik—tapi tampan, padahal dia tengah terluka.

Tetsuya, ke mana akal sehatmu? Ini rumah sakit. Apa kau tidak malu jika ketahuan tengah mengadu mulut—dalam artian harfiah—di ruang publik?

Ia tahu, tapi jika ini sudah menyangkut Akashi Seijuuro, akal sehatnya mungkin menguap entah ke mana...

.

Seijuuro keluar dari rumah sakit tepat setelah tiga hari ia dirawat di sana. Hasil _scan_ tidak menunjukkan injuri dalam, tapi ia mesti kembali lagi nanti untuk membuka jahitan setelah lukanya mengering.

Untuk sementara, Seijuuro tinggal di mansion Akashi. Setiap hari ada saja kolega yang datang menjenguk, di samping ahli ortopedi yang membantunya untuk lebih cepat memulihkan dislokasi.

Dan sehari sebelum usia Seijuuro bertambah, ia mendadak minta izin kembali ke apartemen pribadi dengan alasan bahwa ia telah mengundang Tetsuya untuk berkunjung ke sana. Masaomi tidak banyak bertanya mengenai hal ini. Sang Ayah mengerti sekali jalan pikiran pria matang—dan sehat secara seksual—seperti Seijuuro. Jika sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat saja diklaim agar tidak ada yang berani mendekat.

Tapi nasehat kolot tetap saja mengalir dari mulutnya, tepat sebelum Seijuuro melangkahkan kaki keluar mansion.

"Jangan memaksa jika dia tidak mau." Kedua lengan bersidekap di depan dada, Masaomi melanjutkan bicara. "Setidaknya pakai pengaman, kalau kau sudah tidak tahan..."

.

Supir pribadi keluarga Akashi sudah menanti Tetsuya di gerbang gedung agensi pukul tujuh malam. Ryota sempat heran melihat Tetsuya dijemput Morii-san dan Tetsuya akhirnya mengaku kalau ia telah diundang untuk mengadakan kunjungan ke apartemen pribadi Seijuuro.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kuroko-cchi! Kau mau ke apartemen Akashi-cchi?! Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah pesta ulangtahun Akashi-cchi akan dirayakan di mansion besok?"

Tetsuya angkat bahu. "Entah. Tapi Seijuuro-san bilang ingin berbincang..."

Oke. Ryota mengendus ada bau-bau amis di sini.

Si setan merah itu mau berduaan dengan Tetsuya?! Niat apa yang ada di balik otak jenius dan licik milik Seijuuro sebenarnya?

Apa mereka mau berbuat yang iya-iya? Duh! Kenapa Ryota bertingkah bagaikan seorang ibu protektif yang tidak rela jika anaknya mau berduaan saja di apartemen orang?

Ponsel sudah di tangan, ia berniat menghubungi Seijuuro untuk protes—kalau bisa ikut saja sekalian ke sana dengan dalih kangen ingin bertemu. Tapi Tetsuya malah mencegah seraya tersenyum ala malaikat di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun. Aku bukan lagi bocah polos yang baru masuk masa pubertas. Aku ini pria dewasa yang sehat jasmani dan rohani."

(Bahkan sudah beberapa kali mencoba onani. Ups.)

Tuh, Ryota jadi tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi 'kan...

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku masih memegang teguh aturan agensi." Sebelum memasuki mobil, Tetsuya tersenyum lagi. "Tapi kalau Seijuuro-san tetap memaksa, aku bisa saja melukai adik kecilnya..." dan dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, ia melakukan gestur menendang untuk lebih meyakinkan Ryota.

.

Setelah makan malam dengan menu otentik Jepang hasil _delivery_ , Seijuuro mengajak Tetsuya minum teh dan mencicip berbagai macam _pastry_ manis di ruang tengah. Pintu kaca geser di sebelah kanan menampakkan pemandangan malam penuh pijar lampu, yang menggantikan langit kelam tak berbintang. Menara Tokyo tampak berpendar kemerahan di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana dengan lenganmu, Seijuuro-san?" Tetsuya bertanya, sewaktu mereka menikmati pemandangan dari balik pintu kaca. Jika saja udara di luar tidak mendekati nol, mereka mungkin bisa merasakan semilir angin atau mendengar kesibukan kota di bawahnya.

"Lumayan." Ia menggerakkan sedikit lengannya yang masih diperban, pandangan fokus pada wajah pemuda di hadapan. Ia melihat kegugupan terbias di mata biru Tetsuya. Tanpa bicara, Seijuuro berjalan mendekat lalu menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup dahi Tetsuya. Jemari tangan yang bebas, mengusap rambut lembut beraroma vanila, lalu menyusuri pipi putih mulus tanpa cela. "Aku ingin menciummu..."

Sebelum ada balasan, Seijuuro keburu meraih tengkuk Tetsuya untuk memberi bibir merah muda itu sebuah lumatan mesra.

Kedua tangan mungil sampai di bahu kekar milik Seijuuro, meremat keras ketika lidah-lidah mereka saling membelit bagaikan ular kawin di dalam mulut Si mungil.

Desah dan dengus napas terdengar di udara. Tetsuya tersentak, sewaktu perut bawahnya menekan selangkangan Seijuuro yang hanya dipisahkan oleh kain pembungkus tubuh mereka.

"Huh, bagaimana ini, Tetsuya? Kau membuatku jadi seperti ini..." dengan mata sayu, Seijuuro membimbing perlahan sebelah tangan Tetsuya menuju bagian depan celana yang mencetak jelas organ intim besar di baliknya. Benda itu langsung berdenyut hidup, sewaktu telapak tangan Tetsuya dengan kaku—dan ragu— mulai menyentuh dan menangkupnya.

Haah, jadi seperti ini rasanya jika ia terlibat kegiatan seksual dengan orang lain... Jantung Tetsuya berdetak liar, wajahnya memanas, dan ia tidak bisa menghindari desir-desir halus pada perut di bawah pusarnya... Tapi, ia tidak mau melakukan apapun lebih dari ini... Ia tidak mau dianggap berkhianat terhadap kebijakan agensi yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kualitas diri.

"Seijuuro-san, aku..."

Seijuuro mengerti. Ia melihat ragu di wajah Tetsuya. Tapi ia juga tahu kalau mereka kini sudah tidak dapat kembali, nafsu bercinta sudah terlalu tinggi untuk dihindari.

"Hei..." Bisik penuh gairah terdengar. "Aku tidak akan menyetubuhimu, sampai kita benar-benar terikat." Seijuuro membuat tubuh mereka tanpa jarak. "Karena aku ingin anak-anak kita lahir setelah hubungan ini diresmikan." Bibir dan lidahnya bergerak untuk menyapu di sepanjang leher Tetsuya, meninggalkan jejak basah hangat, lalu berhenti pada pembuluh nadi besar di balik kulit putihnya. Taring Seijuuro berpura-pura membuat gigitan di sana, dan tubuh Tetsuya otomatis langsung berjengit lemas karenanya.

.

Entah bagaimana, Tetsuya kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Seijuuro yang duduk di tepi ranjang besar dalam kamar. Ia hanya terbalut _sweater_ rajut besar berwarna _ivory,_ sementara celana panjangnya terserak di atas parket kayu.

"Celana dalam juga. Aku tidak punya celana ganti yang seukuran Tetsuya, jika nanti milikmu kotor setelah ini..."

(Memangnya mereka mau melakukan apa?!)

Wajah merona menjadi balasan kalimat persuasif Seijuuro. Setengah hati, ia menarik ujung-ujung elastis celana dalam putih, dan secara tidak langsung menyajikan aksi _striptease_ amatir di hadapan Seijuuro—yang menatap penuh minat hingga merekamnya kuat dalam memori.

Ujung kepala mungil berwarna merah muda, menyembul malu-malu dari balik _sweater,_ Tetsuya merajuk sewaktu Seijuuro menggumam penuh apresiasi mengenai kemulusan tubuhnya. Walau belum telanjang bulat, ia sudah merasakan dingin pada bagian bawah tubuh, padahal penghangat ruangan jelas-jelas menyala.

"Tolong bantu aku melepaskan ini..." Seijuuro berusaha melucuti _boxer brief_ hitam yang ia pakai, dan segera meminta Tetsuya menariknya lepas, karena ia sedikit kesulitan akibat tangan lain tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Seijuuro tertawa kecil sewaktu melihat mata Tetsuya terpejam, berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan penampakan kelamin besar di hadapan. "Sungguh maafkan aku, tapi ini akan baik-baik saja..."

Ayah dan ibu, uuh... maafkan Tetsuya... karena kini ia akan melakukan sebuah dosa—dosa yang mungkin sangat manis bersama iblis dalam wujud pria tampan penuh pesona bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Well, kini mereka hanya memakai atasan saja, mau apa sebenarnya Seijuuro? Apa ini termasuk dalam _fetish_ miliknya yang tidak diketahui oleh Tetsuya?

"Duduk di sini..." ia memberi gestur agar Tetsuya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Eh?"

Seijuuro terkekeh, namun Tetsuya dapat melihat semburat malu samar mewarnai pipi. "Aku janji, tidak akan ada penetrasi. Percaya padaku, oke?"

Tetsuya mengangguk walau masih tidak yakin. Ia berbalik, dan perlahan duduk dengan bantuan Seijuuro pada pinggulnya, berulang kali bertanya 'apakah ini tidak apa-apa?' hampir tanpa suara. Didengarnya geram pelan di sebelah telinga, ketika selangkangan Seijuuro menyapa dua belah bokong bulat milik Tetsuya.

"Angkat sedikit _sweater_ mu..." napas hangat terembus, Seijuuro mendengar lenguhan pelan saat tangannya mengelus kedua paha bagian dalam, dan memandu Tetsuya untuk sedikit menyisakan celah di antaranya. "Hei, apa Tetsuya pernah dengar istilah _frotting_ (2)? _Intercrural sex_ (3)? Seijuuro berbisik seraya menyelipkan alat kelaminnya memasuki celah yang baru dibuat Tetsuya.

"A—apa itu?" ia hampir menjerit saat merasakan alat kelamin mereka bergesekan pelan. Lengket dan terasa hangat. "Seijuuro-san sepertinya mengerti banyak hal tentang kegiatan semacam ini ya...?" Tetsuya mendengar Seijuuro tertawa kecil. Apa ia menertawakan kepolosan Tetsuya akan pengetahuannya yang sangat minim mengenai dunia seks? Oh, tentu saja, Seijuuro sudah bereksperimen dengan _partner-partner_ nya dulu sebelum bersama Tetsuya. Haa, memikirkan itu malah membuat dada Tetsuya kembali sesak.

Botol _lube_ diraih dari atas ranjang di sebelah mereka. Seijuuro lalu menuangkan cairan bening lengket beraroma stroberi pada dua ujung kepala serupa jamur merah muda. Membiarkannya menetesi tangan Tetsuya, membuat si mungil mendesah pelan akan rasa dingin yang dihasilkan.

Seijuuro mengecup kulit yang terekspos karena sweater longgar Tetsuya bergerak menuruni sebelah bahu. "Kita tidak perlu melakukan penetrasi, tapi mungkin sensasi _intercrural_ atau _frotting_ hampir setara dengan itu..." panggul Seijuuro terangkat, sebelah tangannya yang berguna, memandu kedua tangan Tetsuya untuk menyatukan penis mereka.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Rasanya sungguh aneh sekaligus mendebarkan! Batang besar itu mulai membengkak dalam genggaman, menggesek pelan telapak tangan sekaligus organ intim miliknya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan mulai berdiri di luar kendali.

"Seperti ini..." Seijuuro memberi instruksi untuk menggerakkan tangan mereka dalam pola naik-turun seirama. "Pelan-pelan saja, Tetsuya tidak perlu terburu-buru..." ia berkata begitu, tapi napasnya terdengar seperti habis mengikuti lomba maraton tanpa henti.

Satu lenguhan lolos dari sela-sela bibir yang tergigit gugup. "Haa—aannh..." pinggul Tetsuya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan mereka. "Seijuuro...uuh..."

"Ya, Tetsuya memang pintar..."

Daun telinganya digigit gemas, kedua tangan Tetsuya mulai terasa sedikit kram. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke bawah, pada penis-penis lengket di antara pubis, yang menempel tanpa jarak dalam kurungan tangan mereka. Tetsuya menatap tidak fokus sewaktu sensasi gatal kini merambati dua pelirnya yang memerah, menggantikan sakit akibat kulit yang terus bergesekan Naik terus menuju ujung kepala dengan rekahan lubang kecil dan telah dibasahi cairan keruh pra-ejakulasi Sebelah tangan berhenti bergerak untuk mencengkram kuat lengan Seijuuro.

"Tidak—bisa lagi, aaah...!"

Tetsuya merasa tubuhnya menjadi rileks secara tiba-tiba. Inikah yang disebut dengan orgasme? Apa ia tengah berada di surga?

Sepertinya tidak, karena ia masih bisa mendengar deru napas dan kekeh halus milik Sang iblis dari balik lehernya.

"Apa seenak itu, hingga Tetsuya langsung keluar?"

Rajukan kecil menjadi balasan. Masih gemetaran akan gelombang kejut yang mendera seluruh tubuh, Tetsuya terpaksa menatap nanar pada leleran semen yang menodai perut bawahnya, paha bagian dalam, juga tangan mereka. Ia berbisik lemah. "Apa... Seijuuro-san belum—"

Seijuuro mendadak mengajaknya bangkit dari posisi semula. Tetsuya diperintah untuk berlutut seraya menumpu kedua tangannya pada tepi ranjang.

"Rapatkan kakimu." Seijuuro kembali memosisikan tubuhnya di belakang Tetsuya, sama-sama berlutut dan mulai menyelipkan lagi organ besar yang serasa hidup itu di antara paha Tetsuya. Sperma yang tersisa dijadikan pelicin, dan Seijuuro mulai bergerak penuh akurasi, melakukan aksi dorong-tarik yang secara tidak langsung ikut menggesek alat kelamin Tetsuya.

Desah dan lenguhan menjadi pengisi ruang yang mendadak blur di mata Tetsuya. Ia berusaha mengimbangi rasa menggelitik yang kini menjalari sepasang testis di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kau merasakan itu, Tetsuya?" tangan kanan merambah masuk ke dalam _sweater,_ mencari-cari tonjolan yang sudah menegang karena gairah. "Maafkan aku, oke? Karena ini sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi..." gigitan di tengkuk menjadi penahan geram putus asa. Tetsuya mendesah tertahan, sewaktu ia merasakan semburan hangat mengenai belahan bokongnya. Tubuh Seijuuro mengejang, mengucapkan serapah pelan, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali normal. Napasnya eratik, mulut itu terus menggumamkan kalimat _nonsense_ namun penuh sayang untuk Tetsuya. "Fantastis."

Sedikit kesulitan, mereka merangsek naik ke atas ranjang. Masih setengah telanjang dan kesadaran Tetsuya perlahan mulai menghilang. Kantuk menyerangnya tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Tetsuya ingin langsung tidur?"

"Hu-umhh..." sapuan halus kertas tisu segera membersihkan residu di antara kaki mereka. Seijuuro meremas tisu tersebut, lalu melemparnya tepat memasuki keranjang sampah di sudut kamar.

"Tapi ini baru jam sebelas?"

"Tidak apa." Tetsuya mencari kehangatan pada dada bidang Seijuuro. "Ah, ya... dan selamat ulangtahun, Seijuuro-san..."

Seijuuro sempat terkejut, namun tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar ucapan penuh kantuk itu.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya..."

Mungkin malam ini mereka akan tertidur lebih lelap dari biasanya.

TBC~

1\. Motsu nabe: Sejenis _hot-pot_ berisi daging dan sayuran. Asalnya dari daerah selatan Jepang, Fukuoka dekat Okinawa

2\. Frottage: berhubungan seks tanpa penetrasi, hanya saling menggosok _you know_... ^0^

3\. Intercrural: Alat kelamin laki-laki dirangsang di antara paha... hahaha ^/^

A/N: Yooosh! Maafkan saya karena banyak adegan menipu dalam chapter ini... Adegan ena-ena'nya Akakuro juga belum panas! (Masih setengah mateng) Wahaha..., silakan tunggu chapter depan yang merupakan chapter final dan epilogue yang mungkin akan 'full' uasem! (ala tukang obat.) Yap! Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mereview fanfic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, en Ciao!


	12. Rendezvous 11

Title: Rendezvous

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki, i gain no profit from this fiction

Warn: OC, OOC, typos, languages, Hybrid Cat!AU, M-preg, BL.

.

Rendezvous 11: Last Heaven

.

.

Salju pertama turun pada minggu terakhir di bulan Desember. Dua hari menjelang Natal, dan Seijuuro berniat akan ikut pulang ke Nagano untuk menemui Keiko.

"Kurasa lebih cepat, akan lebih baik." Mereka duduk di ruang tengah mansion Akashi, menikmati waktu siang dengan secangkir teh hijau dan kue-kue manis dari tepung beras. Setelah berkata begitu, Seijuuro mengabaikan wajah merona Tetsuya, atau alis Masaomi yang naik sebelah.

"Walaupun aku setuju, tapi Tetsuya-kun masih punya kontrak dengan agensinya, ingat?" cairan pekat disesap nikmat, Masaomi menangkap kesungguhan terlukis di kedua mata anaknya. Benar kata pepatah, kalau sudah cinta, inginnya langsung diresmikan saja.

"Kami sudah membahasnya kemarin. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menemui Nyonya Kuroko untuk berkonsultasi lebih lanjut."

Masaomi lagi-lagi mengangguk setuju. "Ya, kau harus mengenalkan dirimu dulu, menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga calonmu, sebelum membawa anaknya pergi..." ia lalu menatap Tetsuya seraya mengulas senyum maklum. "Maafkan anakku, Tetsuya-kun. Kau jadi terlibat sejauh ini dengannya..."

Tetsuya balas tersenyum canggung, ketika mendengar gerutuan Seijuuro akan komentar pedas Masaomi.

"Ibuku tentu saja akan senang." Jemari mungil separuh tersembunyi di balik kaus lengan panjang hitam seraya mengusap sekeliling cangkir porselain dalam pegangan tangan. "Beliau selalu menyambut hangat orang-orang baik yang dekat denganku..."

Lewat makan malam perayaan pertambahan usianya, Seijuuro mengenalkan Tetsuya secara resmi pada Masaomi—yang mendadak jadi menyayangi Tetsuya setelah beliau mengenal kepribadian pemuda itu lebih jauh.

Mereka berbincang mengenai apa saja, yang meski singkat, ternyata mampu membuat ikatan di antara mereka—bagaikan ayah dan anak, ehem calon menantu, maksudnya. Seijuuro sendiri sampai heran akan sikap Masaomi yang bisa dibilang 'berbeda' dibanding kepada partner-partnernya dulu. Err, tapi memang baru kali ini Seijuuro membawa pulang langsung calon pilihannya dan dengan berani mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menikahi Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini sebaiknya diadakan pertemuan keluarga agar kita bisa membicarakan semua." Masaomi memberi usul. "Karena menikah bukanlah hal sepele. Karena menikah berarti menyatukan dua keluarga..."

Seijuuro menyipitkan mata. "Tapi dulu ayah berniat menjodohkanku." Nada menyindir begitu kental dalam kalimatnya. "Kalau ternyata aku tidak cocok dengan pasanganku yang ayah pilihkan, bukankah itu nantinya malah akan menjadi bencana?"

Masaomi mendengus kecil. "Itu adalah cara terakhirku untuk menghentikan tingkah membangkangmu dulu..." ia tidak menghiraukan protes Seijuuro dan kembali menatap Tetsuya. "Sejak ibu Seijuuro meninggal, komunikasi di antara kami memang memburuk." Matanya seperti mengenang sesuatu, seakan ada rasa sesal sekaligus rindu. "Beruntung, dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang masih peduli, dan pada akhirnya bertemu denganmu..."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis sewaktu pandangannya dan Seijuuro bertemu dalam sebuah percakapan rahasia tanpa kata.

.

Jatah libur dua hari dari agensi dimanfaatkan Tetsuya untuk pulang ke kampung halaman. Dan tepat sehari setelah Natal nanti, ia harus kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

"Keluarga kami memiliki _bakery_ kecil merangkap kafe. Ibu sangat pandai membuat kue, dan beliau memutuskan untuk membuat toko kue setelah kepindahan kami dari Aomori." Tetsuya membagi kisah mengenai kehidupannya sebelum hijrah ke Tokyo, pada Seijuuro. "Tidak besar, tapi toko kue kami sudah berdiri sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ibu membangun semuanya dari bawah..." wajah Tetsuya terlihat bahagia sewaktu ia bercerita dalam taksi yang mengantarkan mereka melintasi jalanan bersalju. "Dan rencananya, dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku di Tokyo, aku ingin sekali membuka cabang bagi toko kecil kami..."

Seijuuro mengangguk setuju. "Itu ide bagus. Aku akan berusaha membantumu mewujudkannya setelah ini." Kalimat tadi dibalas senyum hangat dari Tetsuya. "Sebuah merger usaha, sepertinya terdengar sempurna..." otak Seijuuro sudah merancang berbagai skenario hidup yang bakal dijalaninya bersama Tetsuya di masa depan nanti. Sang Ayah tentu akan sependapat dengan ide-ide brilian dalam kepalanya. "Nah, setelah mendengar kisahmu tadi, tentu Tetsuya pasti pintar dalam urusan dapur... Bakat orangtua, biasa menurun pada anak-anak mereka."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Kalau maksud Seijuuro-san itu berarti hanya merebus air atau menggoreng telur, kurasa aku bisa..."

"Huh?"

"Bercanda."

Seijuuro menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda di sebelahnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah larut dalam tawa geli bersama Tetsuya. Padahal kalimat tadi terdengar biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa jadi malah begitu lucu bagi mereka.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memintamu memasakkan sesuatu untukku setelah ini—"

Kalimat Seijuuro terpotong, saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi ternyata telah mencapai destinasi.

"Kita sampai, Seijuuro-san!" dan ia dapat menangkap binar ceria tergambar pada kedua mata milik Tetsuya, layaknya bocah kecil dalam permainan menemukan kotak harta. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, mulut Tetsuya mengucap satu kata dengan suara pelan. " _Okaa-san, tadaima..._ "

.

Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya. Atau, jangan kira wanita akan selalu bergantung pada pria. Oh, mungkin kalimat terakhir terdengar lebih realistis di telinga.

Kuroko Keiko adalah wanita— _single parent_ , dengan usia menapaki awal separuh abad. Ia seorang ibu, pekerja keras, berhati lembut, dan penyayang sesama.

Semua itu langsung terbaca begitu mereka bersua untuk kali pertama. Seijuuro sampai mengira jika ia tengah menghadapi titisan Bunda Teresa atau Lady Diana. Betapa kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan para anggota keluarga Kuroko, benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.

Seijuuro kini tahu, darimana Tetsuya mewarisi postur tubuh dan perangai lembut tanpa emosi itu. Darimana ia mewarisi cara bicara santun, juga tatap penuh determinasi yang seakan membuat orang lain tidak ragu pada setiap ucapan mereka.

Semua kini terjawab, saat langkah kaki Seijuuro membawanya melewati pintu kaca _bakery_ dengan papan kayu belogo _hydrangea_ biru.

Keiko menyambut Tetsuya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Punggung Sang Anak diusap penuh sayang, dan pernyataan rindu terus saja mengalir keluar lewat bisikan-bisikan pelan.

Hari masih pagi. Toko mereka baru akan buka dalam setengah jam ke depan. Harum roti gandum dan kue-kue manis memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam toko. Dua pegawai wanita berseragam, tersenyum kecil menatap reuni di hadapan—seraya sekali-sekali mencuri pandang ke arah pria tampan yang berdiri di sebelah anak majikan mereka.

"Ibu, kenalkan, ini Akashi Seijuuro-san."

Keiko melempar tatap lembut sarat rasa ingin tahu kepada 'seseorang' yang dibawa pulang oleh Tetsuya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tinggi tegap, tampan, serta terlihat bagai dilahirkan dalam lingkup keluarga bangsawan. Dan melihat dari cara Tetsuya bersikap, mungkinkah orang ini yang pernah diceritakan olehnya dulu? Saat ia tengah mengalami 'masalah hati'?

Ah, bisa jadi.

Seijuuro membungkuk sopan, sebelum akhirnya berjabat tangan dengan Keiko.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kuroko-san..."

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun. _Nee_ , boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Senyum diulas, Seijuuro mengangguk sekilas. "Tentu saja..."

.

"Ibu tetap membuka toko? Bukankah besok Natal?" Tetsuya bertanya ketika ketiganya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, duduk mengelilingi meja penghangat dengan secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap ke udara.

Irisan empuk _cake_ keju disodorkan dalam piring-piring mungil oleh tangan cekatan Keiko. "Inginnya begitu. Tapi ibu mendapat pesanan kue dari para pelanggan. Hari ini, Ayaka dan Natsu akan membantu ibu menyelesaikan semua pesanan. Dan mulai besok sampai seminggu ke depan, ibu memberi mereka waktu libur untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga."

Tetsuya menyesap tehnya. "Kuharap aku bisa menemani ibu lebih lama..." karena waktu dua hari terasa bagai sekelebatan cahaya bagi mereka.

"Tidak apa. Ibu sangat bersyukur, Tetsu-kun dapat kembali ke rumah saat Natal tahun ini."

Kalimat penuh rasa bersalah digumamkan, Keiko mengusap punggung tangan anaknya dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Tetsuya.

"Jadi..." Keiko menatap bolak-balik pada dua pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak dapat menebak apa sebenarnya tujuan Seijuuro datang kemari. Keiko memiliki dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Tetsuya bakal mengenalkan Seijuuro sebagai seorang teman, sedang kemungkinan lain... tunggu sebentar, apakah ini terlalu jauh, jika ia mengira Seijuuro adalah kekasih Tetsuya?

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Si Pemuda berambut merah angkat bicara.

"Saya tahu, kalau ini mungkin terlalu terburu-buru," ia menjeda kalimatnya. "... tapi saya memiliki niat bersih untuk bisa mengikat Tetsuya dalam sebuah pernikahan. Oleh karena itu, tanpa bermaksud jelek, saya mengharapkan izin dari Kuroko-san."

"Eh?"

Jujur, sewaktu mendengar kalimat tadi keluar dari mulut Si Pemuda asing—yang baru ia kenal hari itu juga, hati Keiko sedikit mencelos. Sebuah lamaran sama saja dengan memisahkan ia dengan anak satu-satunya. Walau ia bahagia mendengar ini, tapi perasaan akan segera kehilangan Tetsuya, tentu bakal terus membayangi di belakang.

Lengan disentuh lembut, Tetsuya membawa pikiran Keiko kembali pada kenyataan yang tersaji di hadapan. "Ibu?"

Tersentak, Keiko mendapati mata biru yang begitu serupa dengan milik mendiang suaminya, menatap balik dengan khawatir. "Ah." Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali memfokuskan tatap ke arah Seijuuro. "Maafkan ibu." Suaranya sedikit gemetar saat berucap. "Ibu hanya terkejut mendengar ini..." terkekeh pelan, Keiko menepuk gemas punggung Tetsuya. "Tetsu-kun tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada ibu—pernah, tapi hanya sekali! Berita sebahagia ini, tentu saja membuat ibu merasa senang!"

Tetsuya menghela napas yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokan. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu..." karena ia mengira Keiko merasa kecewa setelah mendengar ini semua.

Kelap-kelip lampu yang terpantul pada ornamen pohon natal di ruang tengah, membawa pikiran Keiko sesaat menembus masa lalu. Pada tangis pertama Tetsuya sewaktu lahir ke dunia, apa kata pertama yang ia ucapkan, saat kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah penuh semangat ketika belajar berjalan, atau saat malaikat mungil itu mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk pertama kali dengan senyum bangga.

Semua seperti baru terjadi kemarin, dan hari ini, mendadak ada seseorang yang akan mengikat Tetsuya dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Ah, betapa hidup memang bagai sekedipan mata.

Keiko sadar jika Tetsuya bukan anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan lagi. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa, dan suatu saat bakal menjalani kehidupan lain dengan membentuk keluarga baru. Ia sendiri yang telah mendorong Tetsuya untuk mengubah prilaku dan mentalnya agar mampu menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Keiko meyakinkan Tetsuya untuk menerima dan menjalani pekerjaan barunya, sampai-sampai harus merantau ke luar kota—walau berat ia rasa.

(Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, mendengar anaknya akan terikat dalam sebuah komitmen—yang berarti sama saja mengambil Tetsuya dari sisinya—entah kenapa membuat Keiko sedikit tidak rela. Ah, betapa kalimat tadi terdengar sangat egois di telinga.)

Ia sangat menghargai usaha Seijuuro dalam memperjuangkan hubungan mereka, hingga dengan berani meminta izin langsung pada Keiko. Sama seperti Ogiwara dulu, instingnya mengatakan jika Seijuuro adalah pemuda baik yang dapat melindungi Tetsuya. Meski penampilan luarnya tampak tak terjangkau, namun siapa sangka Seijuuro ternyata mampu mengambil hati Tetsuya. Karena Keiko tahu, Sang Anak tidak bisa betul-betul dekat dengan orang lain, kecuali jika mereka telah menyentuh hatinya secara tulus.

Dan ia pikir, jika dengan begini Tetsuya akan bahagia, bukankah itu adalah hal yang sungguh luar biasa?

(Karena kebahagiaan Tetsuya, adalah hal yang paling Keiko harapkan sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia.)

Tetsuya semakin khawatir, ketika Keiko kembali diam tidak bersuara. Ia salah sangka jika Sang Ibu tidak menyetujui semua ide tentang pernikahan ini. Tetsuya akhirnya membuka mulut, meski kalimatnya mungkin akan melukai Seijuuro.

"Tapi kalau ibu tidak memberi izin, aku tidak akan menerima permintaan Seijuuro-san."

Wajah Seijuuro seakan berkata 'apa-apaan, Tetsuya?' begitu juga dengan Keiko.

"Tetsu-kun, bicara apa?" Keiko tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah absurd Seijuuro—yang sedikit panik mendengar ucapan Tetsuya. Ia mengibaskan tangan enteng. "Bukan masalah itu. Ibu sudah bilang kalau ibu sangat senang mendengar berita bahagia ini..." ia menghela napas dan mulai bicara lagi. "... hanya tidak mengira, jika Tetsu-kun sudah menemukan pasangan hidup, dan tidak lama lagi akan membentuk sebuah keluarga." Mata Keiko menerawang. "Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ibu melihat senyummu ketika Tuhan pertama kali mempertemukan kita, atau mendengar Tetsu-kun menangis sewaktu demam tinggi menyerangmu di kelas tiga sekolah dasar dulu."

Hening mengisi ruang. Keramaian toko kue di lantai bawah terbawa samar lewat udara, diiringi _jingle_ natal yang dipasang Natsu untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Ibu jadi bernostalgia." Setitik air tampak di ujung mata. Tidak sampai jatuh bergulir, namun baik Seijuuro ataupun Tetsuya mengerti akan keadaan Keiko saat ini. Ia lalu menatap lurus pada pemuda bermarga Akashi di hadapannya. "Jika niat Akashi-kun mulia, maka tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menyetujuinya." Ia merasakan genggaman hangat melingkupi jemari yang mulai berkerut termakan usia. "Tapi tolong, jaga dan bahagiakan dia," genggaman Tetsuya dibalas erat oleh Keiko. "... karena hanya Tetsu-kun, satu-satunya hartaku yang berharga..."

Kalimat barusan membuat kedua mata Tetsuya memanas. Ia menunduk dalam, hatinya serasa diremas saat mendengar ucapan itu.

Seijuuro yang sempat diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Kuroko-san. Aku akan memegang janjiku." Kepala ditundukkan, Seijuuro berujar tulus. "Terima kasih."

Keiko membalas perbuatan santun Seijuuro dengan senyum hangat. Wajahnya kembali ceria seraya memandang pada mereka berdua. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kontrak agensi? Bukankah masih ada satu setengah tahun lagi, sampai Tetsu-kun menandatangani kontrak yang baru?"

"Benar." Seijuuro meraih cangkir teh dari atas meja. "Untuk itu, saya kemari untuk membicarakan hal tersebut." Gerak-gerik elegan membuat kepala Keiko dipenuhi tanya akan siapa sebenarnya sosok Akashi Seijuuro ini. "Inginnya disegerakan." Matanya menatap Tetsuya penuh makna. "Namun jika tidak dapat dipaksakan, maka saya bersedia menunggu sampai waktu renggang itu tiba."

Ya, karena saat menandatangani kontrak baru, mereka dapat berkonsultasi mengenai kelangsungan karir dan pernikahan dengan pihak agensi. Tetsuya masih tergolong anggota baru, jadi belum memiliki _privilege_ seperti para anggota senior. Jika kesepakatan lancar, Tetsuya akan tetap menjalani kegiatannya seperti semula. Namun jika agensi tidak menyetujui hal tersebut, maka kemungkinan besar, Tetsuya tidak akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dunia entertainment.

Lagipula Seijuuro sudah merencanakan akan mengangkat Tetsuya sebagai pemimpin dalam usaha baru yang tengah ia persiapkan ke depan. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semua, hanya tinggal membicarakannya lagi dengan orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

Keiko mengangguk mengerti. "Pekerjaan dalam dunia showbiz memang memiliki banyak kendala. Ibu juga sempat khawatir, tapi ibu tetap melakukannya karena ingin Tetsu-kun mengubah sikap introvert dan tertutup milikmu. Tapi kalau ini memang yang terbaik, ibu akan mendukung langkah baik kalian..."

.

"Tetsuya?" di antara remang cahaya ruang tengah, Seijuuro mendapati Tetsuya kini berjongkok di hadapan pohon terang penuh ornamen natal. Kedua mata sewarna rubinya menatap jarum-jarum jam dinding yang hampir menunjuk tengah malam.

"Seijuuro-san? Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku mendadak ingin ke toilet..." langkah kaki dibawa keluar kamar tamu, Seijuuro berdiri di samping Tetsuya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini hampir tengah malam."

Kekeh kecil terdengar sebagai jawaban, Tetsuya lalu bangkit dari posisi semula. "Menaruh hadiah kita untuk ibu, kuharap ia senang." sebuah bingkisan dan kotak mungil terbungkus kertas kado, duduk manis di bawah naungan iluminasi dari lampu-lampu penghias pohon imitasi. Tetsuya tersenyum mengingat wajah terkejut Keiko, sewaktu mengetahui siapa dan apa profesi yang dijalani oleh Seijuuro.

"Kuroko-san sudah pasti senang. Ibumu orang yang baik, beliau tentu saja akan menerima ini." Bahu kecil diraih, jemari Seijuuro lalu membuat usapan lembut di sana. Namun tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya sudah melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Seijuuro—yang lumayan terkejut oleh aksi barusan.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Seijuuro-san?" bisikan lirih terdengar nyaring memantul pada dinding-dinding ruang tengah.

"Apa Tetsuya masih ragu?"

Gelitik halus rambut ia rasa, ketika Tetsuya menggeleng pelan di sisi lehernya.

"Tapi..., apa Seijuuro-san mau menunggu sampai kontrakku dengan agensi berakhir? Dan itu masih sekitar... setahun dan dua bulan lagi?"

Tangan-tangan besar Seijuuro meraih pinggang Tetsuya, lalu mendekapnya erat. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di puncak kepala seharum bunga.

"Sampai Tetsuya sendiri yang mengatakan tidak, maka akupun tidak akan menyerah."

Ia merasakan cengkraman Tetsuya di punggungnya mengerat. "Seijuuro-san gombal juga ternyata..."

Sehabis mendengar kalimat itu, mereka sama-sama tertawa kecil. "Kalau ada _mistletoe_ , dan kita berdiri di bawahnya, sudah kucium Tetsuya sejak tadi."

"Cium saja."

Tetsuya mendongak, lalu mempertemukan mata mereka. Bibir bawahnya digigit, ia mendadak gugup setelah berujar tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dulu. Mereka sering melakukan ini saat berada di ruang privat, tapi di rumahnya sendiri—saat Sang Ibu tengah terlelap di kamar lain, membuat Tetsuya jadi merasa malu. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan tekanan dari bibir Seijuuro, yang memaksa untuk menginvasi lebih jauh.

Napas mereka bersahutan saling menerpa wajah, saat ciuman disudahi. Tetsuya menyandarkan dahinya pada dada Seijuuro.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri, jika dekat-dekat Seijuuro-san..."

"Hei, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Huh? Ini sama sekali tidak bagus!" Tetsuya menepuk pinggang orang yang masih mendekapnya. "Lagipula, bukankah Seijuuro-san ingin pergi ke toilet? Kenapa malah berhenti di sini?"

"Ah, kau benar... Aku sampai lupa." Seijuuro terkekeh kecil, tangannya lalu berpindah untuk mengacak helai-helai biru muda. Ia baru sadar jika hari telah berganti, ketika jam besar berbunyi. " _By the way, Merry Christmas, sunshine..._ "

Tetsuya tersenyum manis, hingga matanya menutup dan membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit di wajah.

" _Merry Christmas to you too, Seijuuro-san._ "

.

.

Mereka setia menanti dalam musim yang berganti.

Menikmati hangat angin musim semi di bawah naungan merah muda sakura.

Membiarkan nyanyian serangga memenuhi telinga layaknya orkestra kecil di musim panas.

Bergandengan tangan erat, saat Kyoto dihujani lembar demi lembar momiji merah tua.

Sampai melewati lagi salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin untuk kali kedua.

Hari-hari terlalu cepat berlalu dalam rangkaian rotasi waktu.

Dan saat Si pemuda berambut biru bertambah usia, Seijuuro meminta Tetsuya agar mau menjadi bagian hidupnya lewat sebuah ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan.

.

.

 _Satu tahun dan tiga bulan kemudian..._

Suasana Yuzuya tidak seperti hari-hari biasa. _Ryokan_ bintang lima itu tidak beroperasi sehari, lantaran Sang Pemilik penginapan tengah mengadakan hajat besar. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, persiapan menyambut pesta sudah mulai terlihat di sana. Para staff sibuk mendekorasi ruang pertemuan menggunakan bebungaan dan ornamen bernuansa tradisional. Mereka menutupi meja-meja dengan kain linen berwarna gading kualitas nomor satu, menaruh pot-pot _ikebana_ _(1)_ cantik berseni tinggi di atasnya, hingga melapisi dinding dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna merah kayu.

Kuroko Tetsuya kini sudah resmi mengganti nama keluarganya menjadi Akashi.

Dan setelah upacara pengikatan—prosesi mengucap sumpah di hadapan pendeta—usai, para tamu bergegas menuju ruang pertemuan yang dijadikan sebagai tempat resepsi tertutup bagi rekan atau sahabat dekat. Sementara, pasangan pengantin digiring menuju ruangan lain untuk melakukan _o-ironaoshi_ _(2)_ —atau mengganti kimono.

Begitu langkah mereka mencapai ruang pertemuan Yuzuya, tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak gembira langsung menyambut. Keduanya mengulas senyum bahagia saat tersiram _blitz_ kamera. Kimono formal berwarna merah dan hitam berbahan sutra, membalut tubuh mereka dalam sebuah harmoni. Sulaman bunga peony putih dan emas, anggun menghias lengan-lengan dan bagian bawah _hikizuri furisode_ _(3)_ merah milik Tetsuya. Di sampingnya, Seijuuro terlihat gagah dengan _montsuki_ _(4)_ hitam bersulam lambang keluarga.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan melewati rangkaian pidato ucapan selamat dan berfoto bersama, sampai akhirnya tiba jamuan makan malam bagi para undangan.

Aneka hidangan otentik Jepang yang merupakan menu favorite dari kedua mempelai, bergantian tersaji di atas meja. Para pekerja _ryokan_ hilir mudik membawa baki-baki berisi ragam menu _kaiseki_ , dan mengisi gelas-gelas mereka dengan anggur atau sake.

"Bersulang untuk kebahagiaan kalian!" Para tamu sudah memasuki menu keempat, saat Daiki berseru keras-keras seraya mengangkat gelas berkaki tinggi miliknya. Mereka yang duduk pada satu meja, ikut melakukan hal serupa.

Shintaro awalnya terlihat sedikit enggan mengikuti ajakan Daiki, namun setelah mendapat sikutan Kazunari, ia mengikuti gestur seluruh penghuni meja utama.

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang, pernikahan mendekatkan orang-orang yang bahkan belum saling mengenal..." Kazunari tersenyum ramah pada Kuroko Keiko yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, juga pada ayah Seijuuro.

"Sayang sekali Momo-cchi tidak bisa datang-ssu, kalau iya, ini akan terasa sangat lengkap!"

"Yaa, tidak kusangka, Aka-chin akhirnya memutuskan untuk terikat dalam sebuah komitmen juga..." Atsushi berkomentar ringan. Irisan salmon dan _maguro_ dalam mangkuk _sashimi_ -nya sudah tandas tak bersisa, membuat Tatsuya—yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Atsushi—tanpa ragu segera menawarkan isi dalam mangkuknya sendiri.

Daiki terkikik. "Yaah, meski jadi peserta paling buntut di antara kita..."

Seijuuro menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjejalkan gumpalan wasabi ke dalam mulut ember Daiki. Apa ia sudah minum kebanyakan, sampai-sampai bicara _nonsense_ seperti barusan?

Merasakan aura seram, Daiki kemudian berujar untuk membela diri. "Ahahaha, hei, setidaknya Akashi tidak melajang selamanya... untung saja ada Tetsu, benar 'kan...?" tapi usahanya gagal, dan ia malah mendapat tatap tidak suka dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Ryota buru-buru menyenggol lengan Daiki, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berkomentar, agar tidak semakin menjerumuskan mereka dalam murka seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Bibir Daiki mengerucut, ia menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Ryota. _"Psst, padahal tadinya aku ingin menggoda Akashi dengan lelucon 'apa kau terus bermain dengan tangan kananmu, sampai hari ini tiba?' karena aku baru tahu dari Tetsu tadi, bahwa Akashi tidak mau melakukan hal 'itu' sampai mereka resmi terikat...!"_ Daiki tentu heboh sendiri, ketika mendengar cerita ini dari Tetsuya. Ia sudah berniat ingin mengatai Seijuuro dengan julukan _blue-balls_ , atau _frozen-balls_ , eh, tapi malah dilarang keras oleh Ryota.

" _Dan mau kita digantung terbalik di puncak Kyoto Tower, hah!?"_ Ryota ikut berbisik, namun dengan nada histeris. Kalau mereka tinggal nama, bagaimana nasib bayi mungil mereka? Bocah itu bahkan belum genap berusia empat bulan!

Dahi berkerut-kerut, Daiki akhirnya menggeleng patuh, lumayan takut.

"Bagus." Ryota mengusap sayang pipi pasangannya dengan senyum terpaksa—atau ini malah lebih mirip seperti orang menahan sembelit.

Shintaro mendengus melihat aksi duet Ryota-Daiki di depan mata. "Dasar duo _baka_..." anggur disesap penuh penghayatan, ia berhenti menikmati manis getir di lidahnya, hanya untuk mendengar deham pelan.

"Heh, walau sudah seusia ini, kalian tetap saja bisa membuat emosi Seijuuro naik turun..."

Semua mata tertuju pada pemilik suara. Masaomi tengah tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka. Tunggu... beliau tersenyum?!

Ada kelegaan luar biasa terpancar pada wajah tua tergerus usia miliknya, seakan pria itu sudah selesai menunaikan tugas berat yang selama ini ia emban.

Senyum bahagia membuat Masaomi jauh terlihat lebih bijak. "Terima kasih, karena kalian telah menjadi sahabat baik Seijuuro. Terima kasih karena kalian terus menjaganya."

Dan ini adalah senyum pertama yang mereka dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya menjadi sahabat dekat Seijuuro. Mereka terkesiap, sebagian terharu hingga tidak mampu membalas, sebagian lagi terkekeh geli sekaligus lega.

Karena sampai kapanpun, hubungan mereka berlima akan lebih kental daripada darah.

Meski nyala lingkaran pertemanan mereka pernah nyaris padam, akan selalu ada energi lain yang membuat bara kecil itu kembali berkobar dengan brilian.

Ryota meringis senang ke arah Tetsuya, begitu pula Daiki. Shintaro menunduk sopan, dan Atsushi tersenyum penuh arti.

Tetsuya mengerjap ketika perhatian seluruh meja kini tertuju padanya.

Ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam telapak tangannya erat. Tetsuya menoleh dan langsung disambut tatap hangat milik Seijuuro.

Dan sampai menu pencuci mulut tersaji di hadapan, suasana kekeluargaan tetap melekat di meja mereka. Membuat orang lain menyangka, jika hubungan ini sudah terjalin lama tanpa adanya kendala.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, dan hampir seluruh tamu sudah meninggalkan ruang pertemuan Yuzuya seraya menenteng tas karton besar berisi _hikidemono_ _(5)_. Isinya berupa set porselain, voucher belanja, dan kue-kue manis buatan _bakery_ ibu Tetsuya. Mereka terbungkus cantik dalam kotak biru muda berhias bunga _ajisai_ _(6)_.

Acara berakhir dengan pidato singkat dari Tetsuya maupun Seijuuro, mengenai permohonan maaf serta rasa terima kasih mereka yang begitu besar kepada orangtua masing-masing.

Ini adalah momen paling menyentuh selama hampir empat jam mereka berkumpul dalam ruang resepsi. Tetsuya berulang kali tersendat sewaktu membacakan 'surat cinta' yang telah ia tulis malam sebelumnya untuk Keiko. Suaranya bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang tertuang dalam setiap goresan tinta di atas kertas.

Para audiens ikut menyeka sudut mata mereka yang sedikit memanas, bahkan Ryota sudah terisak di pundak Daiki, lengkap dengan wajah berhias lelehan ingus dan air mata.

Pemberian tanda mata berupa dua buah _teddy bear_ dengan sulaman nama dan berat persis seperti berat keduanya ketika dilahirkan—juga karangan bunga, diserahkan penuh suasana haru. Berulang kali Keiko mengusap matanya dan berusaha tegar di hadapan banyak orang.

Mereka berempat berdiri di atas panggung, dua tangan Tetsuya digenggam, baik oleh Seijuuro juga Keiko. Lalu keempatnya membungkuk sopan dan dibalas tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan yang hadir.

.

Kamar mereka berada pada salah satu _president suite_ milik Yuzuya. Untuk mencapai ke sana, Seijuuro harus berjalan sebentar melewati taman yang dilewati oleh dua petugas jaga. Mereka menunduk hormat, dan mengucapkan selamat kepada atasan mereka atas pernikahannya.

Tetsuya sudah diantar menuju kamar mereka setelah pesta usai. Sementara Seijuuro berbincang sebentar dengan para sahabat dan kolega ayahnya.

Banyak karangan bunga berisi ucapan selamat di depan kamar, ketika Seijuuro membuka pintu menggunakan kunci pribadi. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat lagi pembicaraannya dengan Daiki dan Shintaro tadi.

"Kau belum melakukan ini dengan Tetsu, heh?" telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kiri Daiki membentuk bulatan, sementara telunjuk tangan kanannya membuat gerakan 'menembus bulatan' dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Berani sekali rakyat jelata ini membuat gestur tidak senonoh di depan wajah Seijuuro...! Mau cari mati dia?!

Semburat merah muda mewarnai tulang pipi Shintaro. Ia berdeham seraya menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang mendadak merosot jauh menuruni pangkal hidung.

"Kau mendadak jadi sok suci, eh? _Saint Akashi_?" tatap remeh diberi, Daiki hampir saja jadi korban tindak kekerasan dalam persahabatan, ketika kepalan tangan Seijuuro teracung ke udara—berniat menjitak kepala bebal Daiki. Beruntung Shintaro ada, dan ia berhasil mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah di sini.

"Aku dan Si Mata Empat ini saja tidak bisa menahan diri, tapi kau..."

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, nodayo!"

Seijuuro merapikan kusut imajiner pada kerah _montsuki-_ nya. Ia memasang senyum miring, yang tiba-tiba jadi terlihat sangat menakutkan, baik di mata Daiki maupun Shintaro.

"Ha, ini berarti hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan sensasi _'memecah cherry'_ _(7)_ di antara kita..." penuh keangkuhan ala bangsawan, Seijuuro melakukan _salute_ dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya untuk menyusul Tetsuya menuju kamar mereka.

Daiki termangu sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat Seijuuro. _"What the..."_ dan sedetik kemudian, saat ia mulai memahami situasi, berbagai kata tak lulus sensor meluncur keluar menyumpahi Seijuuro.

Beruntung—lagi—Shintaro ada untuk membekap mulut besarnya, dan menyelamatkan mereka dari tatap 'menghakimi' para staff yang masih membereskan sisa-sisa pesta di ruang pertemuan.

.

"Tetsuya ingin berendam sebentar?"

Jantungnya nyaris melompati kurungan tulang rusuknya, sewaktu Seijuuro muncul dari koridor pendek yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dan toilet. Selembar _bathrobe_ membalut tubuhnya setelah seluruh _montsuki_ hitam dilepas.

"Terserah Seijuuro-san saja..." lengan kimono tidur diremat, Tetsuya mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari dada bidang Seijuuro yang terbuka. Titik-titik air masih menetes dari ujung rambut Seijuuro setelah ia selesai menyegarkan diri.

"Ayo..." Seijuuro menatap sebentar lewat pintu geser yang menghubungkan _private onsen_ dengan kamar mereka. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya dan memintanya untuk segera bangkit. Telapak tangan Tetsuya digenggam erat, Seijuuro berujar meyakinkan. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, oke?" Kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya dikecup lembut, dan bibir seranum stroberi itu dilumat lambat.

Tetsuya mengangguk patuh. Langkah-langkah kecilnya dibimbing menapaki lantai kayu, ke arah onsen privat dengan atap terbuka. Mereka akan berendam sekaligus menikmati langit malam musim semi yang terhampar tanpa batas di atas sana.

Desah puas milik Seijuuro terdengar di sela gemericik air, lipatan handuk tebal ia jadikan bantalan kepala di pinggir kolam air hangat. Meski kepulan uap tipis melayang-layang di udara, itu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh muskularnya dari penglihatan. Kerongkongan Tetsuya mendadak kering, dan ia coba mengalihkan perhatian dengan menatap butir-butir apel fuji yang mengambang di permukaan air. Warna merah mudanya begitu cantik dengan aroma manis saat Tetsuya mengendus halus kulit apel dalam genggaman.

Ragu, ia mencuri pandang pada pasangan hidup yang memejamkan mata di sebelahnya. Seijuuro terlihat menikmati temperatur hangat dari riak-riak air yang memijat otot-otot lelahnya setelah aktivitas pernikahan seharian tadi.

Ah, pasangan hidup ya? Tetsuya menggigit bibir gugup. Lamat-lamat ia mengamati lingkaran platina berhias batu mulia yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kiri. Terasa membakar, seakan menandai Tetsuya sebagai bagian dari diri Seijuuro, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ia meneguk liur, rona merah segar malu-malu mulai merayapi pipi hingga ke telinga.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat tubuh telanjang Akashi Seijuuro. Oke, mereka mungkin sering terlibat dalam kegiatan seksual, namun tidak sampai harus melepaskan seluruh pakaian semacam ini. Seijuuro selalu mampu menahan diri—berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkadang terbawa suasana—dan mereka tidak pernah sampai memasuki tahap _intercourse_ _(8)_. Seijuuro akan berhenti jika Tetsuya sudah mendapat satu pelepasan, bahkan jika ia masih harus tersiksa dengan _hard on_ -nya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Langit malam dipandang dengan perasaan tak terkira. Ia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Seijuuro. Tidak ada lagi manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini selain dirinya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika mata Seijuuro membuka. Jantung Tetsuya berdebar lagi, tapi kali ini karena rasa bahagia yang luar biasa.

"Hei, apa Tetsuya takut?" bisik pelan menggema.

"Tidak, untuk apa?" Ia membiarkan apel dalam genggaman terbawa riak air, lalu memberi Seijuuro satu senyum manis andalan. "Aku bahagia."

Pupil mata Seijuuro membesar. Ia bangkit dari posisi awal, dan memutar tubuh hingga kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya merasa pipinya disentuh lembut, dan sejumput rambut biru muda yang mulai memanjang, diselipkan di belakang telinga.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bibir Seijuuro menempel di telinga yang memerah, ia melanjutkan berbisik pelan. "Bahkan sampai di kehidupan setelah aku mati..." pinggang Tetsuya direngkuh posesif. "... aku akan bersamamu."

Bibir mereka saling melumat, saliva bertukar, dan tubuh-tubuh telanjang bergesekan di antara gelombang air yang berkecipak liar hingga meluberi pinggir kolam.

Kedua tangan Tetsuya meraih bahu lebar untuk dijadikan penopang. Tengkuk Seijuuro dicengkram sama-sama posesif. Dengan napas terengah Tetsuya membalas. "Aku mencintaimu, Seijuuro-san..." ia mengusap pipi Seijuuro penuh afeksi. "Di dunia ini, atau di kehidupan keduaku nanti."

.

"Kise-kun bilang, karena ini pertama bagiku, kemungkinan akan sakit sekali..." Tetsuya berbisik pelan ketika Seijuuro mulai mempersiapkan dirinya menggunakan lubrikan beraroma vanila.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Tetsuya bisa menjerit atau menggigitku jika mau." Jari tengah Seijuuro masuk, disusul telunjuk, dan dahi Tetsuya langsung berkerut. Seijuuro tersenyum sebentar seakan meminta izin, lalu tanpa peringatan, lidahnya terjulur untuk melakukan jilatan kecil pada organ milik Tetsuya yang mulai mengeras di antara kedua kaki.

"Nnnh, tidak..., jangan oral..." tungkai-tungkai yang terangkat ditahan dengan sebelah tangan oleh Seijuuro. Ujung bantal besar sebagai sandaran kepala, diremas Tetsuya tanpa belas kasihan. "...aah, aku tidak bisa..." kalimat inkoheren mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Mendapat stimulasi di dua titik sensitif, mau tak mau membuat pertahanan Tetsuya runtuh juga. Ia berbisik serak, separuh bermaksud meminta Seijuuro untuk berhenti, separuh lagi memintanya tetap melanjutkan.

"Ah, aah, ini terlalu berlebihan, ungh..."

Dan ketika kedutan tidak normal mulai terasa di sepanjang lidahnya, Seijuuro buru-buru melepaskan isapan. Ia sangat puas melihat organ merah muda itu memantul mengenai perut bawah Tetsuya. Dua jari ditarik keluar perlahan, dan pemuda dibawahnya merasakan kosong setelahnya. Sebelum menegakkan tubuh, sempat ia mencuri satu gigitan kecil pada bokong bulat di depan mata.

"Seijuuro-san!"

Bibir dijilat seduktif, Seijuuro meraih bukti kejantanannya untuk dilumasi. Ia menatap lurus pada Tetsuya, yang lumayan terkejut sewaktu menyadari jika ukuran Seijuuro semakin bertambah. Apakah kebanyakan ras keturunan Asia memiliki ukuran seperti Seijuuro? Atau hanya miliknya saja saja yang memang abnormal saat terangsang?

"Aku akan mulai sekarang..."

Pola horizontal asimetris sewarna kayu, memarkahi lengan atas dan punggung Seijuuro. Hidungnya mengendusi leher Tetsuya, membuat jilatan-jilatan singkat, juga gigitan kecil. Kemudian, sepasang taring sekeras pualam memanjang, dan mereka mulai menancap pada tempat di mana tanda ikatan nantinya akan tampak.

"Hmmph...!"

Erangan kecil terdengar disambung rajuk menahan sakit, Seijuuro menjilati titik-titik luka yang kini terlihat berwarna merah. Tak lama, ia mendesis pelan sewaktu Tetsuya melakukan hal serupa.

Ekor panjang Seijuuro membelit milik Tetsuya yang lebih pendek. Mereka mengait erat seakan tidak ingin berpisah.

"Tahan..."

Pinggang ramping diraih, ujung tumpul kelamin Seijuuro mencari kerutan mungil di antara pipi kenyal bokong Tetsuya.

Kuku-kuku tangan mulai mencakari punggung orang di atasnya. Ini lebih besar dan lebih tebal daripada dua jari milik Seijuuro. Apa Tetsuya bisa bertahan sampai proses penyatuan mereka selesai?

Ia tidak yakin.

Sebuah hentakan, dan Seijuuro masuk semakin dalam.

"Sakit?" 

Tetsuya menggeleng susah payah. "Aku merasa aneh..." mata biru muda membola saat bagian tubuh Seijuuro seolah menjadi dua kali lipat dari ukuran semula begitu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa. Sebentar lagi Tetsuya pasti akan terbiasa..." napas terengah Seijuuro terasa panas mengenai wajah Tetsuya. Bibir diciumi lagi, daun telinganya digigit mesra, dan kedua tonjolan merah muda di dada, dijadikan objek untuk memancing gairah.

Dorongan pertama disusul tarikan, setiap hentak keras dibalas cakaran di sepanjang punggung dan lengan.

"Cukup... jangan... hentikan..."

Bunyi otot basah bertumbukkan terdengar nyaring pada dinding-dinding kamar mereka. Gendang telinga Tetsuya hanya mendengar lenguh dan jerit tertahan yang berasal dari pita suaranya sendiri.

"Haaah, kalimatmu sungguh ambigu, hhh... kau ingin aku berhenti, atau tidak?" Goda Seijuuro seraya menatap pada wajah memelas Tetsuya. Dahinya mengerut penuh konsentrasi dengan bulir-bulir besar keringat membasahi wajah hingga ke dada. Gerakan Seijuuro masih penuh stamina dan akurasi, ia bagai mengetahui di mana titik lemah lawan, lalu menyerang tanpa ampun di sana.

Seijuuro berhenti untuk menegakkan tubuh, ia meluruskan sebelah kaki Tetsuya untuk bertumpu di bahunya. "Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi?"

Bagai anak yang patuh, Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya sangat basah, entah oleh keringat, air mata, atau mungkin liur Seijuuro ketika mereka berciuman.

Gelak tawa di sela napas eratik terdengar, gigitan gemas ia daratkan pada betis kanan Tetsuya yang masih menumpu di bahu. Dorongan pelan berubah semakin cepat, tubuh Tetsuya gemetar dan mulutnya kembali membuat suara-suara erotik.

" _Co... coming..."_ kepala Tetsuya menyentak ke belakang, kedua tangan meremas seprai putus asa. "Seijuuro-san... unghh..."

Mata rubi Seijuuro menangkap momen di mana benang-benang putih kental memancar layaknya semburan air dari ujung kepala merah muda. Mereka menodai pusar, mengenai perut bawah Tetsuya, bahkan membercaki dada.

"Hebat, Tetsuya, kau sungguh..., nggh..."

Tubuh Seijuuro hampir menyerah ketika mendadak ia dihimpit terlalu kuat. Ini efek domino dari ejakulasi Tetsuya, otot-otot analnya berkontraksi, memerah Seijuuro bak seekor sapi. Sebelah kaki dilepaskan, pinggang ramping itu dicengkram erat-erat. Gerakannya tidak lagi stabil, terlalu putus asa untuk menjangkau garis akhir di depan mata.

"Tetsuya...!"

Wajah Seijuuro terbenam di ceruk leher seharum vanila bercampur wangi alami Tetsuya. Putih mewarnai sejenak penglihatannya bersamaan rasa rileks luar biasa yang mungkin setara secuil surga. Seijuuro masih mengejan dengan suara berat, dan semburan-semburan kecil _semen_ terus saja memenuhi tubuh bagian bawah Tetsuya walau tidak sederas yang pertama.

Lima menit berlalu, dan tubuh mereka berpisah sementara. Untaian benang putih masih menyambungkan sisa-sisa euforia. Seijuuro terduduk di atas ranjang, berniat meraih kotak tisu untuk membersihkan kekacauan, namun dicegah malaikat mungil yang masih telentang dengan pose menantang.

Tangan Tetsuya meraba basah di antara kedua kaki, lidah merah muda kemudian menjilat likuid kental Seijuuro yang tertinggal di jari. Posisinya berubah sehingga memunggungi Seijuuro dan bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kaki. Lubang mungilnya yang ternoda lelehan sewarna susu, membuka dan mengerut seakan minta diisi lagi.

"Aku... ingin Seijuuro-san melakukan hal seperti tadi..."

Ia memang memasang wajah bak malaikat suci, namun tingkahnya serupa inkubus dalam dunia fiksi fantasi.

Seijuuro suka ini.

Kucing kecilnya jadi begitu nakal di atas ranjang demi menarik atensi.

"Heh, Tetsuya yakin?"

Wajahnya tersembunyi pada lipatan tangan. "Ya," katanya malu-malu. "... aku ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak darimu, Seijuuro-san..."

Senyum Seijuuro mengembang, level energinya mendadak naik seolah baru di _charge_.

"Oke, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok Tetsuya tidak bisa berjalan..."

.

.

Sebagian tamu _ryokan_ yang menginap masih terlelap. Mereka lelah setelah berpesta di akhir pekan kemarin. Kebetulan ini hari Minggu, sisa hari dimanfaatkan untuk bermalas-malasan sebelum meninggalkan Kyoto nanti siang.

Para pekerja yang hilir mudik untuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama, membungkuk hormat pada Seijuuro. Sedikit merasa heran, karena tidak biasanya bagi pengantin baru untuk bangun sepagi ini.

Langkah Seijuuro menyusuri pasti jalan setapak dengan batu-batu alam yang dibuat layaknya kolase. Ia kemudian berbelok saat mencapai tempat tujuan.

Kicau burung memenuhi taman belakang Yuzuya. Akhir Maret, dan barisan sakura yang bermekaran menyapa pandangan mata. Kedua tangan Seijuuro bersidekap, senyum maklum terulas begitu mendapati sosok berambut biru muda berdiri di tengah taman lengkap dengan kamera di tangan.

"Tetsuya sudah merasa baikan?"

Kepala Tetsuya menoleh lambat, mata mereka bertemu dalam tatap yang terasa bagai _deja-vu_.

"Kukira Tetsuya masih ingin berlama-lama dalam kamar. Ternyata malah menghilang..."

Seijuuro berjalan menghampiri, tubuh Tetsuya otomatis mendekat tanpa diminta.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu aku ingin sekali ke sini. Tapi ibu tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memotret..."

Tangan Seijuuro terulur, hendak menyentuh pipi Tetsuya, namun malah terhenti di udara. "Ada sesuatu di kepalamu..." selembar mahkota sakura diraih dari atas kepala, ia meringis ketika bibir Tetsuya mengerucut lucu.

Seijuuro lalu memeluknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Kita sibuk dengan urusan pernikahan, Tetsuya tahu itu."

"Oleh karena itu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengabadikan pemandangan indah ini, seperti yang Seijuuro-san bilang kepadaku dulu..."

"Ya, aku ingat."

Punggung _yukata_ Seijuuro diremas, Tetsuya memejamkan mata saat semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa lembar mahkota merah muda sakura di atas mereka.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita _hanami_? Ada tempat bagus tak jauh dari sini, kujamin Tetsuya akan suka..."

Pelukan terlepas, Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mau."

Jari jemari keduanya terjalin dalam sebuah genggaman erat. Serupa kepingan puzzle yang saling melengkapi, mereka bertaut dengan pasti.

Layaknya musim yang abadi, gulungan ombak di samudra, atau nyala terang hamparan bintang-bintang di angkasa.

Dua jiwa menjadi satu.

Selalu seperti ini, jangan pernah mengingkari.

.

END

.

1\. Ikebana: Seni merangkai bunga Jepang.

2\. O-ironaoshi: Tradisi mengganti kimono sewaktu resepsi.

3\. Hikizuri furisode: kimono berwarna untuk perempuan yang belum menikah. Hahaha, malah dipake Tetsuya...

4\. Montsuki: Kimono formal pria, biasanya ada lambang keluarga.

5\. Hikidemono: Gift, atau hadiah untuk tamu yang datang ke resepsi pernikahan.

6\. Ajisai: Bunga hydrangea, warna biru.

7\. Memecah cherry: or popping the cherry (saya pake istilah itu aja, walau kedengaran gak sinkron ^^;) kehilangan virginity atau melakukan hubungan badan pertama kali.

8\. Intercourse: secara tradisonal memiliki arti berhubungan seks.

A/N: Allright! It's a wrap! Beres juga ya... Hahaha. Maafkan ketelatan saya dalam meng-update fic ini... (alasan utama apalagi kalau bukan kesibukan di reality... Heleh...) Akhirnya mereka bahagia, saya emang gak jago bikin drama or angst, tapi semoga suka ya ending-nya begini. (Btw, itu hot-scene Akakuro absurd-kah? Yang kemarin kerasa failed soalnya... Gak jago juga bikin adegan ena-ena...) Hahaha...

Terimakasih buat yang udah membaca, mengikuti fic ini dari awal, en me-review, tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin gak bakal beres ini cerita... *bersimpuh. Btw, mungkin ada satu chapter lagi buat epilog, ditunggu yak...

Sekali lagi terimakasih pada kalian semua, saya mungkin akan kembali dengan cerita lainnya, jangan bosen yaaaa, Ciao!


End file.
